Enemy In Soul Society
by Allen the Musician
Summary: AU. There is a traitor in the Seireitei and that person wants Toushirou Hitsugaya dead. After a near fatal attack, Hitsugaya and his friends must find the person, or persons, responsible and stop them. First in the Enemies Within Series. Please R
1. The Attack

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Warning- Spoilers up to the beginning of the Arrancar arc. This fic does not follow story line and a few major characters will die. If at any time you decide that you don't like the direction that the story is going in then STOP READING!

Enemy in Soul Society

Chapter One- The Attack

It was a calm, sunny day in Soul Society and the calm meant that there was little for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that guarded the Seireitei, to do. The only known threat was currently in the living world and many Shinigami had been dispatched there to take care of the problem however that left little for those left behind to do.

Tenth Squad Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya felt the stress of the crisis in the living world and was concerned about his subordinates who had been sent there, however in an attempt to take his mind off those matters for a while he decided to go for a short walk.

And for some reason he couldn't fathom, his walk led him outside the protective walls of the Seireitei, to the place where he had once lived, before he became a Shinigami. Hitsugaya was nearing the house when he noticed a small figure walking toward the place from the opposite direction. The young captain watched in surprise as his childhood friend Momo Hinamori, approached. Hitsugaya wondered briefly whether he should turn around and go back to the Seireitei. Things had been awkward between him and Hinamori ever since the incident with that traitorous bastard Fifth Squad Captain Sousuke Aizen.

However before Hitsugaya had a chance to make a decision one way or the other he felt an unusual feeling, a feeling that he associated with someone trying to hide their reiatsu. Hitsugaya glanced around warily. He and Hinamori were not alone and he had a strange feeling that whoever was with them was not friendly. Gazing around Hitsugaya attempted to locate their unknown and unwanted visitor but was unable to find them. Whoever it was, was either weak, or more likely concealing their reiatsu.

Hinamori had stopped walking when she noticed Hitsugaya but she didn't seem to realize that the two of them were being watched. She stared at the young white-haired captain, who was still gazing around.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya called out, not looking at her. "You need to get away from here."

Hinamori hesitated, wondering why Hitsugaya didn't want her to be around. It was possible that he was angry over what had happened between them because of Aizen. She wouldn't blame him if he was, after all she had tried to kill him.

Growling slightly under his breath, Hitsugaya continued to gaze around in search of the unknown presence that he felt. It was apparent to him that Hinamori wasn't going to leave and at the moment he didn't have time to go and knock some sense into her. He really needed to know where their unwanted guest was hiding.

Then it happened. Hitsugaya heard something whizzing through the trees and from the reiatsu that he felt radiating from it, he discerned that it was heading straight for Hinamori.

Knowing that he only had one chance, Hitsugaya used his flash-step and appeared in front of Hinamori right before the unknown object reached her. In his haste Hitsugaya slightly misjudged his flash-step and when he appeared he knocked into Hinamori, who stumbled backward a step, looking surprised.

Hitsugaya felt something pierce the flesh of his back, even though he had on three layers of clothing, and seconds later a searing pain spread throughout his body. Hitsugaya gasped, his eyes widening. Unable to stand, he collapsed into Hinamori's arms.

Unaware of exactly what had happened but realizing that there was something seriously wrong with Hitsugaya, Hinamori caught him as he fell and then lowered him gently to the ground. Kneeling at his head, Hinamori stared down into Hitsugaya's half opened eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she called out as his eyes began to close.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened a fraction and a hurt expression appeared within their brilliant green depths. Then, in the next second, he had lost consciousness.

Hinamori saw the hurt look in his eyes and could tell that it had nothing to do with the pain that he was in. Thinking for a second Hinamori thought she knew the reason why he'd looked so hurt. Until the betrayal by Captain Aizen that had caused her to try and kill her best friend she had never called him by his formal title or his last name. Back when they'd played together, before either of them became Shinigami, she's always called him Shirou-chan, even though he'd hated it. Then, once he'd became a captain, she'd started calling him by his full, first name, Toushirou, even though he was constantly correcting her for it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling his head and upper body into her lap. She cradled him in her arms for a second, her tears falling onto his face. Then she screamed, **"TOUSHIROU!"**

* * *

Near the gates of the Seireitei Thirteenth Squad Captain Jyuushirou Ukitake heard Hinamori's scream and felt the rapidly weakening reiatsu of Captain Hitsugaya. "What's happened?" he thought to himself.

With one flash-step Captain Ukitake had vanished.

* * *

Hinamori sat on the ground, cradling Hitsugaya's upper body in her lap, unsure of what to do. She had no idea what was wrong with him and she didn't know if she'd be able to get him back to the Seireitei on her own.

"Oh Shirou-chan," Hinamori whispered, gazing down at him. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

Hinamori jumped at the unexpected question and looked up quickly. "Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake knelt beside Hinamori and gazed down at Hitsugaya. "What happened to him Momo?" he repeated, his voice filled with urgency.

"I don't know," Hinamori said, her voice full of despair. "I was just out walking when I saw Captain Hitsugaya. He stood gazing around for a minute or two then he suddenly flash-stepped over to me and shoved me. Then he made a horrible face and collapsed."

Knowing that Hitsugaya wouldn't have shoved Hinamori for no reason Ukitake untied the sash that held the young captain's zanpaktou across his back and then carefully rolled him over onto his side. Then he began carefully feeling his back. And after only a few moments he felt something that obviously shouldn't be there. Directly between the young captain's shoulder blades he felt something and that something was slowly burrowing itself into Hitsugaya's flesh.

Cursing Ukitake quickly drew his own zanpaktou and quickly pierced the object, which broke in half and fell to the ground. However, unfortunately, Captain Ukitake was unable to stop his zanpaktou before it pierced Hitsugaya's flesh.

Hinamori gasped in horror as she watched Ukitake stab Hitsugaya in the back with his zanpaktou and she gazed over at him, her eyes open in disbelief. "Why? Why did you stab him Captain Ukitake?"

Ukitake picked up the two broken pieces of the dart that had been attempting to bury itself in Hitsugaya's flesh. "This is the reason he pushed you Momo. My guess would be that this thing was heading toward you and Toushirou used his own body as a shield."

Hinamori gasped in horror as Ukitake's words sank in. Hitsugaya had shielded her from whatever that thing had been, and at a terrible price.

"Momo," Ukitake said, interrupting Hinamori's thoughts. "We have to get Toushirou back to the Seireitei. Captain Unahana must be alerted to the situation."

"I'm on it," Hinamori said. She gently placed Hitsugaya's head on the ground and then jumped to her feet. "I'll run ahead and alert Squad Four."

Ukitake nodded his approval of her plan and watched as she dashed off and then he prepared to head back himself. Not wanting to leave the sword behind, Ukitake picked up Hyourinmaru and secured it across his own back. Then he placed one hand under Hitsugaya's shoulders and the other under his knees. Groaning slightly he lifted the young captain and cradled him in his arms.

"It's a good thing you're so light," Ukitake said with a slight cough. "Otherwise I might not make it."

Hitsugaya moaned softly as if in reply.

"Hang in there Shirou-chan," Ukitake said, gazing down at the young captain's pale face. "You'll be okay and when you wake up I'll make sure I have some candy on hand."

* * *

Terrified of what would happen to Hitsugaya if he didn't receive treatment soon, Hinamori ran toward the Seireitei as fast as her legs could carry her. Pausing at the gate only long enough to flash her vice-captain's badge, Hinamori made her way to the Squad Four barracks which also served as the infirmary.

"Hinamori," a voice called out.

Hinamori stopped abruptly and turned to find the Fourth Squad vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu coming up behind her. The appearance of the Squad Four vice-captain couldn't have came at a better time. She would more than likely know where Hinamori could find Captain Unahana.

"Isane," Hinamori gasped. "Have you seen Captain Unohana?"

"She was in her office awhile ago," Isane said. "Why?"

"There's something wrong with Toushirou," Hinamori gasped, attempting to catch her breath.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Isane said.

Hinamori nodded. "Captain Ukitake's on his way back with Toushirou and he told me to run ahead and tell Captain Unohana what happened."

Isane nodded. "Come with me and we'll find Captain Unohana."

Hinamori nodded and she fell into step behind Isane. Isane led the way down a long corridor to Captain Unohana's office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," a soft voice called out.

Isane pushed the door open and she and Hinamori stepped into the office. Captain Unohana was sitting at her desk, working on a stack of paperwork, but she looked up as the two vice-captains entered the room.

"Is there a problem Isane?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Forgive me Captain Unohana," Hinamori said quickly, stepping around Isane and walking over to the desk. "I was sent here to inform you that Captain Ukitake is on his way here with Captain Hitsugaya, who's in urgent need of medical treatment."

Seeing the frantic look in Hinamori's eyes and noting the urgency in her voice, Captain Unohana jumped to her feet. "Come with me," she said to the two vice-captains. The two vice-captains nodded and Captain Unohana led the way to the courtyard in front of the Squad Four Barracks, Isane and Hinamori following closely at her heels. Once outside the three Shinigami stood staring in the direction Ukitake was likely to come from.

And they hadn't been there long when the older white haired captain appeared holding the young white haired captain in his arms.

"There they are," Isane said, pointing at the approaching figures."

"Sorry it took so long," Captain Ukitake apologized to Captain Unohana as he walked up to her, with Captain Hitsugaya held gently in his arms. "I would have been here sooner but I'm old and feeble."

"Bring him and come with me," Captain Unohana said, getting right to business.

Captain Ukitake nodded and followed her into the barracks, leaving the two vice-captains standing outside in the courtyard. Hinamori watched them leave, tears glistening in her eyes. "Shirou-chan. . ."

"He'll be okay," Isane said, placing a comforting hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "Captain Unohana will have him as good as new in no time."

"I hope so," Hinamori said softly. "This is all my fault."

That statement utterly confused Isane. "How is this your fault Momo?"

"He was protecting me," Hinamori said. "Whatever hit him would have hit me if Toushirou hadn't jumped in front of me."


	2. Waiting for Shirouchan

Chapter Two- Waiting for Shirou-Chan

Captain Unohana led the way back to an empty room and she gestured toward the bed that stood in the middle of the room. "Lay him down and tell me all that you know."

Captain Ukitake nodded and stepped over to the bed. Since Captain Hitsugaya's injury was on his back Ukitake placed the young captain on his stomach and then turned to face Unahana.

Ukitake held out his hand to her, palm up. "These are the remains of the thing that hit him."

Captain Unohana gazed down at the fragments in Ukitake's hand and gasped. "Do you have any idea what that is Ukitake?"

"I was actually hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was however judging by your reaction I can see that it is."

Captain Unohana nodded gravely. "It is but I don't see how it's possible." As she spoke she walked over to the bed where Toushirou lay and leaned over the young captain. "I thought everyone who had knowledge of the Reiatsu Poison Darts was dead."

"So did I," Ukitake said. "But obviously we were wrong."

Captain Unohana quickly removed Hitsugaya's captain's coat and the shirts of his shihakusho and stared down at the wound between the young captain's shoulder blades.

"I can treat the wound you inflicted upon him with your zanpaktou," Captain Unohana said. "But as for the poison I have no cure. He'll have to fight that battle on his own."

Captain Ukitake looked grim. "Is that even possible? Did anyone survive the last time?"

Captain Unohana nodded, the same grim expression on her face. "There were actually three survivors. However the poison completely destroyed their reiatsu and though they managed to cling to life, when they finally recovered they were no longer Shinigami."

Ukitake sighed. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. The living world was in grave peril and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were already short by three captains, thanks to the rebellion that Aizen had led. They really couldn't afford to loose Hitsugaya.

Captain Unohana set to work treating the wound in the middle of Captain Hitsugaya's back and in no time she had it partially closed and bandaged.

It only took about five minutes for Captain Unohana to treat Hitsugaya's zanpaktou wound however in that short span of time the young captain had begun to sweat profusely and he now thrashed around as though in extreme discomfort.

Captain Unahona summoned one of her subordinates and sent them for an ice pack and once they returned with it she placed it on top of Hitsugaya's head in an attempt to cool his fever.

After Captain Unohana had made the young captain as comfortable as she could, she turned back to Captain Ukitake. "You should inform Head Captain Yamamoto of what has happened. Arrangements will have to be made for Squad Ten."

Ukitake nodded, however his eyes lingered on Hitsugaya. The boy was like a son to him, even though Hitsugaya didn't really return

those sentiments, and he was hesitant to leave the boy even to attend to his duties.

"I'll stay here with Captain Hitsugaya until you return," Unohana told him, in an attempt to alleviate his worry. "And I'll have someone from my squad at his side at all times until this is resolved."

"Thank you Lady Unohana," Captain Ukitake said. Ukitake untied the sash that secured Captain Hitsugaya's zanpaktou across his back and he placed the sword on the floor beside the young captain's bed. Then he turned and left the room.

Ukitake made his way to Squad One headquarters where he was fortunate enough to find Head Captain Yamamoto in his office.

"Is there a problem Jyuushirou?" the old captain asked.

Captain Ukitake nodded grimly. "Someone with knowledge of the process for the creation of the Reiatsu Poison darts is still alive."

"That's impossible," Captain Yamamoto said, his eyes wide. "Everyone who was involved with that project was executed centuries ago. There's no way anyone could have knowledge of that."

"I didn't believe it at first either sir," Ukitake said, holding out the two pieces of the dart in the palm of his hand. "But Captain Unohana confirmed it and I have the evidence right here."

Captain Yamamoto stared down at the pieces of the dart. He sighed when presented with the indisputable truth of Ukitake's words. "Unohana confirmed it? Who was the victim?"

"Captain Hitsugaya sir," Ukitake said.

"Then we've lost another captain," Yamamoto said angrily, thinking that this couldn't have happened at a worse time.

"No," Captain Ukitake said, shaking his head. "Captain Hitsugaya is still alive."

"Incredible," Captain Yamamoto said. "Although the darts were never used on a captain, the renegade researchers took out three vice-captains with them."

"So no one of captain level was ever hit with the darts?" Ukitake asked.

"No."

That knowledge gave Ukitake a measure of hope where Hitsugaya was concerned. He knew that there had been three survivors, none of whom had been at the level of a captain.

"Maybe there's hope for Toushirou yet," he thought to himself.

"Send word to the world of the living that vice-captain Matsumoto is to return to Soul Society immediately," Captain Yamamoto ordered. "She will temporarily have command over Squad Ten."

"Yes sir," Captain Ukitake said.

With that Captain Ukitake left Squad One's headquarters and once outside he immediately summoned his subordinate Sentaro.

"You sent for me Captain?"

Ukitake nodded. "I have a job for you. I need for you to go to the world of the living and deliver a message to vice-captain Matsumoto. Tell her that she is to immediately return to the Soul Society but don't tell her what has happened here."

"Yes sir Captain Ukitake."

With that Sentaro used his flash-step and vanished.

Sighing Captain Ukitake made his way back to the Fourth Squad barracks and, being careful not to be seen by the vice-captains who were still waiting in the courtyard, he went back inside.

Ukitake had to avoid Isane and Hinamori because he had no information to give them at this point and he knew that Hinamori wouldn't be happy about that.

* * *

Isane had to return to her duties after a few hours of waiting, however Hinamori remained in the courtyard of the Squad Four Barracks. She was determined to wait there until there was news on Hitsugaya's condition. However the longer she waited the less likely it seemed that anyone would come out and tell her how the young captain was doing.

As she sat there, with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them protectively, she saw someone approaching.

Hinamori watched as the Tenth Squad Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto, came to a stop in front of her. "What are you doing here Rangiku? I thought you'd been sent to the living world."

"I was," Matsumoto said. "But I received an urgent summons telling me to come back. Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen sent word that I was to immediately return to the Soul Society, which I found to be quite unusual. You'd think any news important enough to bring me back from my mission in the living world would have been delivered by my own captain or at the very least someone from my own squad."

Hinamori lowered her gaze so that the look in her eyes wouldn't give anything away. She had no desire to be the one who told Matsumoto about what had happened to Hitsugaya.

"Momo," Matsumoto said suspiciously. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Hinamori hesitated and thankfully she was saved from having to answer by the appearance of Captain Ukitake. "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, you're here. That's good."

"You wanted to see me Captain Ukitake?" Matsumoto said.

Captain Ukitake nodded, a grim expression on his face. "You will not be going back to the world of the living Rangiku. I called you here to tell you that as of now you are temporarily in charge of Squad Ten."

"Why?" Matsumoto demanded, completely forgetting that she was supposed to treat the captain with respect. "Did something happen to Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hinamori glanced up at Ukitake, hoping that he would give them some information about Hitsugaya. However Ukitake didn't answer the question.

"The two of you should come with me," he said and with that he began walking back toward the Squad Four Barracks. Hinamori jumped to her feet and she and Matsumoto followed Captain Ukitake into the barracks and down the hall to a small room.

The three Shinigami entered the room and both Hinamori and Matsumoto gasped when their eyes fell upon Hitsugaya. The young captain lay on his stomach in bed, bare from the waist up except for a bandage in the middle of his back, right between his shoulder blades. More shocking was the fact that he was drenched in sweat and obviously having difficulty breathing. It was quite clear to both vice-captains that his condition was not good.

"Captain," Matsumoto called out, walking over to him.

Matsumoto stood staring down at her captain, unable to believe the sight that met her gaze. She had never, in the entire time she'd known him, seen Captain Hitsugaya as anything other than strong. The sight of him lying unconscious in bed, fighting for his life, was disturbing to her.

Hinamori turned her tear filled eyes toward Captain Ukitake. "He's going to be alright isn't he Captain Ukitake?"

Ukitake thought briefly about what answer he should give to Hinamori. He could lie and tell her that Hitsugaya would be just fine however he decided to tell her just what a struggle her friend had ahead of him.

"Captain Hitsugaya was hit by something called a Reiatsu Poison Dart," Captain Ukitake said. "Simply put this poison combines with the reiatsu a person possesses and then together they attack the body from the inside. The poison causes the victim's reiatsu to attack their Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. These darts were first designed by the technology department but once the higher ups discovered that the creators of these darts made them more powerful depending on how much reiatsu a person possessed and that they could therefore be used to go after the higher ups of Soul Society, they decided that they would be too dangerous and ordered them destroyed. Needless to say the creators of the darts weren't too happy with this decision. They had after all devoted years to the creation of the darts. So the creators revolted and used the darts against those who attempted to stop them. They were finally stopped but not before many Shinigami fell victim to the poison. And from what Captain Unahana tells me out of all the victims only three survived. And those three all lost their powers."

Hinamori gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Then she began shaking her head in denial. "That won't happen to Toushirou. It can't."

At that moment Hitsugaya cried out from the pain, his already closed eyes now clenched tight.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out. She leaned over him, desperately wanting to do something to ease his pain but knowing that there was nothing she could do. She placed a hand on his shoulder, in the hopes that a caring touch might aid him in his battle.

"He's in pain," Hinamori said, gazing beseechingly at Captain Ukitake.

"He's being attacked from the inside by his own reiatsu," Captain Ukitake said. "An unpleasant thing for anyone with even an ounce of spirit energy, absolute hell for someone with such prodigious skill as Toushirou possesses."

"Can't you do something to help him?" Hinamori begged, even though deep down she knew that Ukitake didn't have the power to heal him.

"There's nothing we can do Momo," Captain Ukitake said. "Believe me, I'd love to be able to help him but there is no cure for this."

"This isn't right," Hinamori said. "He should have just let the dart hit me."

Captain Ukitake gazed down at Hinamori, a serious expression on his face. "If he had, you'd be dead right now Momo."

Hinamori walked over to the bed and came to stand beside Matsumoto. She gazed down at her childhood friend, tears glistening in her eyes. "Shirou-chan."

Ukitake could tell that seeing Hitsugaya in this condition was upsetting Hinamori and he was slightly worried that she might have another breakdown, like the one she'd had after Aizen's attack.

"Come on you two," Ukitake said gently to the two vice-captains. "We should go and let him rest."

Matsumoto nodded but Hinamori was a little more hesitant to leave. She briefly looked over at Ukitake but after only a second or two her gaze returned to her childhood friend, not really changed that much from the days when they'd played together before becoming Shinigami. "I don't want to leave him alone here."

"It's okay Momo," Captain Ukitake said kindly. "He won't be alone. Captain Unohana said she'd have someone from her squad at his side at all times."

And as if he'd been summoned by the captain's words, Fourth Squad member Hanataro Yamada appeared in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and placed a comforting hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "Don't worry vice-captain Hinamori, I'll look after him."

Hinamori nodded and reluctantly left with the others.

Once they were back out in the courtyard Captain Ukitake turned around to face the two vice-captains. "Rangiku, I think you should go and inform your squad of what has happened."

"Yes sir," Matsumoto said. And she turned and walked off.

Once she was gone, Ukitake turned kind eyes to Hinamori. "And Momo, I think you should go back to your squad's barracks and get some rest."

"I'll go back," Hinamori said softly. "But I don't think I'll get much rest."

Captain Ukitake placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Try."

Grateful for his kindness and understanding Hinamori offered the captain a weak smile.

"If you need anything just let me know," Captain Ukitake told her.

Hinamori nodded and turned to go to the Squad Five barracks. As she walked away Hinamori saw the captain of Squad Eight and his vice-captain approaching and she vaguely wondered what had brought the two of them to Squad Four however she didn't care enough to ask and just kept walking as they passed her.

"Ukitake," Captain Shunsui Kyouraku called out as he and his vice-captain Nanao, approached. "What are you doing here? You're not sick again are you?"

Captain Ukitake shook his head. "It isn't me this time Kyouraku."

Captain Kyouraku knew that something was wrong the minute he got close enough to see the strained expression on Ukitake's face and he knew that it was something serious because had Ukitake been himself he would have answered Kyouraku's question with one of his own. Probably something to the effect of "What are you doing here Kyouraku? Do you have another hangover from drinking too much sake?" Kyouraku immediately became serious, which was something that almost never happened, as was obvious by the shocked look on Nanao's face. "What happened?"

"Do you remember when those researchers from the technology department revolted?"

Kyouraku nodded. "Yea. The Central 46 ordered them to destroy their new toys and they threw a tantrum. Killed a lot of good Shinigami before they were finally defeated."

"That's right," Ukitake said. "Weren't they all supposed to have been executed?"

"Yea. The Central 46 decided that the knowledge that they possessed posed an imminent threat to Soul Society and the ones who had survived the battle were all condemned to die. But why are you bringing all this up?"

"Because at least one of them escaped execution," Captain Ukitake said.

"Why do you say that?" Captain Kyouraku wanted to know.

"Because centuries after the first uprising the Reiatsu poison darts have claimed a new victim."

Kyouraku's eyes widened in disbelief. "One of your men?"

Ukitake shook his head. "No. Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten."

"The little guy?"

Captain Ukitake nodded.

"Is he still alive?"

"At the moment," Captain Ukitake said. "But he's suffering horribly and I don't know how much longer he can hold out. And even if he does manage to survive Captain Unohana said in all likelihood he'll loose his powers as a Shinigami. There's never been a survivor who's reiatsu has remained intact."

"When did it happen?" Captain Kyouraku wanted to know, not even wanting to think about the possibility of Captain Hitsugaya loosing his powers.

"This morning, outside the Seireitei. Vice-captain Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya both decided to take a walk and although they didn't go together they both ended up at the same place. And from what I gather, Toushirou sensed the dart heading toward Momo and jumped in front of her at the last possible second."

"So whoever is responsible was trying to kill Momo?" Kyouraku asked.

"I don't think so," Captain Ukitake said. "I think they were after Toushirou but knew that he could dodge the dart if they attacked him outright."

"I see what you're saying," Kyouraku said. "So they aimed the dart at Momo knowing that Toushirou would jump in front of it in order to protect her."

Ukitake nodded.

"Well that's low," Kyouraku said. He despised enemies who fought using dirty tactics like that.

Ukitake nodded again. "Yes and it means that whoever is responsible is that much more dangerous. Toushirou wasn't around when these guys were researchers and the darts haven't surfaced in several years. So the one who got away probably has a spy inside the Seireitei. There's no other way they could know about the friendship between Toushirou and Momo."

"Wonderful," Captain Kyouraku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So why would they target the kid? Like you said, he wasn't even around the first time."

"I have no idea why the unknown assailant targeted Toushirou however I intend to place guards around the Squad Four barracks just incase they try again. Toushirou's lucky to still be alive and there's no way he could fight off an attack."

"I'll provide some men for guard duty as well," Captain Kyouraku volunteered. "Because if the assailant does have a spy inside the Seireitei then it's only a matter of time before they find out that the kid didn't die."

"Thank you Shunsui," Captain Ukitake said.

Kyouraku waved his hand in dismissal of the show of gratitude. "Don't mention it Jyuushirou. The kid's on our side after all and it would really suck to loose an ally. Especially one with his brains and skill."

"I agree," Ukitake said.

And with that the two captains went their separate ways, each planning to go back to their squad barracks and organize a guard detail.

* * *

As Hinamori made her way back to her barracks, tears flowed down her face as her guilt-ridden mind thought about Shirou-chan who was on the verge of death because he had helped her. She wouldn't have thought it possible but this pain was even worse than loosing Captain Aizen back when she'd idolized him, before she found out what a traitorous bastard he was. At least then she hadn't had to deal with the knowledge that it was her fault.

"Oh Shirou-chan," she whispered through her tears, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry."

"Momo," a voice called out, breaking into her thoughts and startling her back to full awareness.

Hinamori gasped as she looked up and saw the Squad Three vice-captain Izuru Kira standing in front of her. She wiped at her eyes. "Izuru."

"I heard about what happened to Captain Hitsugaya," Kira said, staring down at Momo with a concerned look in his eyes. "Is he okay?"

(Toushirou had kind of taken Kira in after Squad Three's Captain Ichimaru betrayed them and revealed himself to be an ally of Captain Aizen. After the betrayal Captain Hitsugaya had somehow ended up with both Kira and the Squad Nine vice-captain, Shuhei Hisagi.)

Without warning Hinamori threw herself into Kira's arms, crying in earnest now.

Kira knew, without her having to say a word, that Captain Hitsugaya's condition was not good. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Hinamori, wanting to comfort her. "Come on Momo. I'll walk you to your room."

Hinamori nodded and allowed Kira to escort her back to the Squad Five barracks.

"Try and get some rest," Kira said as he turned to leave.

Hinamori nodded and went inside her room. Once she was alone in her room, Hinamori changed her clothes and lay down in bed. She curled herself up into a ball and lay there crying until no more tears could come.

Finally, after laying awake for many hours, Hinamori's exhausted and sleep deprived brain finally gave in and she slipped into unconsciousness. And as she slept, she dreamt of the hours she and Hitsugaya had spent playing together.

"Shirou-chan," she murmured in her sleep.

(Hitsugaya had always hated being called Shirou-chan and the fact that she called him that had been the cause of countless fights between the two of them, but that hadn't stopped Hinamori from using the nickname. In fact it may even have been part of the reason why she'd persisted in calling him that.)

* * *

Hinamori awoke a few hours later and although she'd only gotten about four hours of sleep she got up and quickly got dressed. Then she left her room in the Squad Five barracks and made her way to the infirmary.

When she arrived at Hitsugaya's room she saw that he was being watched over by a member of Squad Four whom she did not know.

"Good morning vice-captain," the female Shinigami said politely.

Hinamori nodded politely in her direction and walked across the room to Hitsugaya's bed. She gazed down at him and noticed that he didn't look any better than he had the day before. In fact, although she wouldn't have thought it possible, he actually looked worse. He was still drenched in sweat and his breathing was still very labored.

"Doesn't look very good does he?"

Hinamori turned to see Captain Ukitake walking through the door.

"Captain Unohana came in to see him early this morning," Captain Ukitake told her. "And she thinks it's a miracle that he's still alive. So try not to worry so much Momo. Toushirou's holding his own, which is a truly amazing feat in and of itself. If anyone can beat this, he can."

Hinamori offered him a small smile. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up and she appreciated the gesture, but she wouldn't stop worrying until Hitsugaya was completely well and back to his old self again.

Captain Ukitake gazed down at Hinamori and a concerned expression appeared on his face. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Some," Hinamori replied.

Ukitake nodded, understanding.

Hinamori walked over to a chair that was sitting next to the far left wall and she pulled it over to Hitsugaya's bedside. Then she sat down and tentatively touched the young captain's hand.

The next several days passed in much the same manner. Hinamori spent her days at Hitsugaya's side and at night she went back to her barracks and attempted to get sleep, which usually didn't work out so well.

"Come on Shirou-chan," Hinamori whispered, gazing down at Hitsugaya's pale face. "You can beat this. I know you can."

She was still sitting by Hitsugaya's side a little while later when Captain Ukitake entered the room to check on the young captain. She was amazed by the fact that the captain was so concerned about Hitsugaya however when she thought about it more, it kinda made since. After all, he had been the one who'd helped them out before Hitsugaya had became a Shinigami.

_Flashback_

Hitsugaya was standing in the front yard when he saw a figure walking towards him. The figure was coming from the direction of the Seireitei and after a few moments the young boy saw that it was Hinamori.

She was dressed in a yukata instead of her school uniform and Hitsugaya guessed that she had the day off. She walked over to him and placed a hand on top of his white hair.

"Hello Shirou-chan," she said with a smile, ruffling his hair.

A vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead and he glared at Hinamori. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Tell you what," Hinamori said with a smile. "When you graduate the same time I do then I'll use your real name."

Hitsugaya scoffed. "Like I'd go to some stupid Shinigami school."

"Come on Shirou-chan," Hinamori said, seizing him by the hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Still annoyed about her persistence in calling him Shirou-chan but not really having anything better to do Hitsugaya allowed her to lead him down a trail, into the forest.

The two of them had only gone a short distance when they heard the sound of something crashing through the forest. And a few seconds later that something appeared in front of them.

"A Hollow!" Hinamori cried out, instinctively reaching for her zanpaktou only to remember that she didn't have it. She would have to use kidou to stop it. Holding up her hands she began the spirit chant.

Roaring its displeasure the Hollow charged toward Hinamori.

"Don't just stand there you idiot, **MOVE**!" Hitsugaya yelled, pushing Hinamori out of harm's way just as the Hollow swung at her.

The Hollow's claws grazed across Hitsugaya's back. "Dammit!"

The young boy jumped into the air and fired a kidou blast at the Hollow, striking it in the face but not hard enough to kill it.

"Shirou-chan!" Hinamori screamed, jumping to her feet.

The kidou blast was enough to make the Hollow change targets and it now went after Hitsugaya. It swung it's arm, this time catching the boy across the chest. Hitsugaya screamed as he was lifted off his feet, the Hollow's claws piercing his chest.

The Hollow lifted the young boy into the air and held him in front of it's face, staring at him. Seeing his chance, Hitsugaya held out his arms.

"Red Flame Cannon!"

A burst of red light hit the Hollow full in the face. It's mask split down the middle and then it disintegrated.

Hitsugaya fell as the Hollow vanished and the young boy hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Hinamori ran over to her friend and fell to her knees at his side. "Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya's eyes remained closed.

Knowing that his wounds required immediate treatment Hinamori scooped Hitsugaya up into her arms and quickly made her way back to the house. Once there she lay him on a pallet in the floor and removed his blood soaked yukata. Hinamori cleaned the wounds on Hitsugaya's back and chest and then wrapped bandages around them.

Once she had him stable Hinamori got to her feet. "Hang in there Shirou-chan and I'll be back soon. I'm going to the Seireitei for help."

In all truth she didn't know whether or not the Shinigami would help him or not but she knew that she had to try. So she left the house and rushed back to the Seireitei.

When Hinamori arrived back at the Seireitei she happened to bump into an officer from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Are you alright?" he exclaimed, gazing at Hinamori's blood-stained kimono.

"It's not my blood sir," Hinamori said to the officer, whose name she did not know. "A friend of mine was badly hurt fighting a Hollow. He needs help but he's not a Shinigami so I don't know if Squad Four will help."

"Come with me," the black haired officer said.

"Yes sir." Hinamori nodded and fell into step behind him.

The officer led the way to a building which had a large black diamond above the door, with the number thirteen inside the diamond. The two of them entered the building and the officer led the way down a hallway. He knocked softly on a door at the end.

"Enter."

The officer slid the door open and he and Hinamori entered the room.

Hinamori saw a white haired man wearing a shihakusho and a white coat sitting on a pillow in the floor. The man looked up as they entered the room.

"Kaien," the man said softly.

"Captain Ukitake," Kaien said, kneeling in front of his captain. "I have a request I'd like to make."

"Go ahead," Captain Ukitake said, his gaze on the young girl who'd came with Kaien. Her clothes were covered in blood.

"This girl has a friend who was badly injured fighting a Hollow," Kaien explained. "And she came here seeking help for him but he's not a Shinigami so Squad Four might not help."

"I see," Captain Ukitake said softly. "Where is your friend now?"

"Not far from the Seireitei," Hinamori said softly.

Captain Ukitake got slowly to his feet coughing slightly. "Take us to him."

Hinamori nodded. "Thank you sir."

Captain Ukitake nodded and he and Kaien followed Hinamori back to the house where she'd left Hitsugaya. When they entered the house Captain Ukitake's eyes immediately fell upon the young white haired boy lying on a pallet in the middle of the floor. The boy was bandaged from his waist all the way up to his neck and his breathing was ragged. It was obvious to both Captain Ukitake and Kaien that the boy's condition was serious.

"A Hollow did this?" Captain Ukitake asked, kneeling at the young boy's side.

"Yes sir," Hinamori said.

"Did the Hollow escape?" Kaien asked, knowing that they would have to track it down and destroy it if that was the case.

Hinamori shook her head. "No. Shirou-chan destroyed it. He used Red Flame Cannon and he did it without using the spirit chant."

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at the boy. This could prove useful.

"Kaien."

"Sir?"

"We're going to take this boy back to the Seireitei," he said, getting to his feet. "Squad Four can heal his wounds and then we can find out more about him."

Kaien nodded and wrapped the young boy up in a blanket. Then he scooped Hitsugaya up into his arms.

Captain Ukitake led the way back to the Seireitei and he took them back to the Squad Thirteen barracks. He had Kaien place Hitsugaya in a vacant room and then he sent his vice-captain after someone from Squad Four.

Hinamori sat in a chair at Hitsugaya's side, staring down at her friend. She'd always known that he possessed reiatsu, his voracious appetite had been proof of that, but she had no idea that he could use kidou. And more surprising had been the fact that Hitsugaya had been able to use Red Flame Cannon without saying the spirit chant. There were full fledged Shinigami who couldn't do that.

About fifteen minutes after they'd arrived at the Seireitei, Captain Ukitake returned to Hitsugaya's room and he was followed by a woman with light purple hair.

"Hinamori," he said kindly. "This is Isane, the vice-captain of Squad Four. She'll take care of your friend."

"Thank you," Hinamori said softly, standing up and stepping away from the bed.

As Isane began to treat Hitsugaya's wounds, Captain Ukitake placed his hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "Your friend will be safe here with us. You should go and change out of those bloody clothes and get some rest."

Hinamori nodded and with one last look at Hitsugaya, she left the Squad Thirteen barracks.

Hitsugaya groaned as he opened his eyes however all thought of the pain he was in vanished when he saw that he was in a strange room. He quickly sat up, wincing as his wounds throbbed in protest of the sudden movement, and gazed around the room.

"So you're finally awake," a voice called out from across the room.

Turning toward the sound Hitsugaya saw a white haired man dressed in a black kimono and wearing a white coat with black diamonds and circles around the bottom hem. "Who are you?"

"Captain of Squad Thirteen Jyuushirou Ukitake," the man replied, walking across the room and coming to stand at Hitsugaya's bedside. "And your name is?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya," the boy replied.

Captain Ukitake pulled a chair up to Hitsugaya's bedside and sat down. "Those are some pretty serious wounds you've got Toushirou. Your friend Hinamori tells me that you got them fighting a Hollow. Is that correct?"

Hitsugaya nodded, wondering where the captain was going with this.

"I see," Captain Ukitake said. "She also told me that you used kidou to destroy the Hollow. Is that also correct?"

Again Hitsugaya nodded.

"Amazing," Captain Ukitake exclaimed. "Tell me how you learned Red Flame Cannon."

Vaguely wondering whether he'd done something wrong but holding a defiant look in his brilliant green eyes, Hitsugaya replied, "I saw Hinamori and a couple of other people practicing the move. It sounded easy enough so I gave it a try."

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened, however the look of amazement quickly left his face. He stood up and gazed down at Hitsugaya. "You should get some rest. I'll come back to check on you later."

And with that Captain Ukitake left the room. He made his way down the hall to his office, where he found Kaien awaiting his return.

"How is the boy doing sir?" Kaien asked as Captain Ukitake made his way across the room.

"He's regained consciousness," Captain Ukitake said, sitting down across from his vice-captain. "And I must say, I'm intrigued by him. The boy said that he learned Red Flame Cannon simply by watching Hinamori and some of her classmates practicing the move and Hinamori said that he performed it without the aid of the spirit chant. This kid has power, there's no doubt about that."

`"What are you going to do sir?" Kaien wanted to know.

"I think I'll have a talk with the Head Captain about him," Captain Ukitake replied.

"You think he could be a Shinigami," Kaien said.

"I think he could be much more than just a Shinigami," Captain Ukitake said.

It had been four days since his fight with the Hollow and thanks to Squad Four's assistance Hitsugaya felt relatively good. He was lying in bed, when Captain Ukitake entered the room. He walked over to the bed and offered the young boy a stack of folded clothing.

"I brought you some clothes," Captain Ukitake said. "I'll just step outside while you change."

And with that Captain Ukitake left the room.

With a shrug Hitsugaya got out of bed, removed the white robe that he was wearing and pulled on the clothes that Captain Ukitake had given him. When he was dressed he stared down at himself. The clothes that Captain Ukitake had given him looked a lot like Hinamori's school uniform except that it was black. It was the uniform of a Shinigami.

Slightly curious about what was going on, Hitsugaya left the room and found Captain Ukitake standing out in the hallway. The white haired captain smiled when he saw Hitsugaya. "Those clothes suit you."

Hitsugaya snorted. "Yea right."

Captain Ukitake smiled and motioned for the young boy to follow him. Confused, Hitsugaya fell into step behind the captain and followed him down the hall to his office.

Once inside the office, Captain Ukitake sat down on a pillow and motioned for Hitsugaya to site down beside him.

Hitsugaya sat down and stared over at Captain Ukitake in confusion.

"Have you ever considered becoming a Shinigami?" Captain Ukitake asked the young boy.

"No," Hitsugaya replied without hesitation.

"I see," Captain Ukitake said. "Well Toushirou I think that you should rethink your position. With your powers you could enter the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and more than likely come in as a ranked officer."

It was at that point that Hitsugaya recalled what Hinamori had said to him the last time he'd yelled at her for calling him Shirou-chan.

"Tell you what. When you graduate the same time as I do then I'll use your real name."

That single statement from her was enough to make Hitsugaya want to give it a try. And it wasn't so Hinamori would quit calling him Shirou-chan, although that would definitely be an added bonus, it was because she'd made it sound like a challenge. Like she thought he couldn't do it.

Captain Ukitake saw a new light in the boy's vivid green eyes. "Would you like to give it a try?"

After a moments hesitation the white haired youth nodded.

"Great," Captain Ukitake said. "I've already spoken to Head Captain Yamamoto about you and he gave his permission for you to sit in on classes at the academy for a week. They're reviewing what they've learned so we'll see how much you can pick up in that time span."

Hitsugaya nodded, thinking that it shouldn't be too hard.

At that moment Captain Ukitake and Hitsugaya heard a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," Captain Ukitake called out.

The door slid open and Kaien entered the office, carrying a sheathed zanpaktou in his hands. He knelt down in front of his captain and offered him the sword.

"This is the one he chose?" Captain Ukitake asked as he took the sword from his vice-captain.

Kaien nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright," Captain Ukitake said. He held the sword out to Hitsugaya.

Confused, the boy accepted the sword, which was nearly as long as he was tall.

"This is your zanpaktou," Captain Ukitake explained. "Once you've trained with it for awhile it will be your partner. You should get to know it since it's powers increase when you become able to call it by it's name."

Hitsugaya nodded. Hinamori had told him how that worked, in one of the rare moments that he was actually paying attention to her.

"Okay," Captain Ukitake said, offering Hitsugaya a smile. "While you're going to class you shall be our guest and should feel free to continue to use the room you've been using."

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said, getting to his feet.

"One more thing," Captain Ukitake said as Hitsugaya prepared to leave the room. He picked up a stack of clothing that had been sitting beside him and offered it to the boy. "This is the academy uniform and while you're practicing with your zanpaktou, you should wear it so that none of the members of the Court Guard Squads give you any problems. It would probably also be advisable for you to wear it to class so that you fit in with the others."

"Understood," Hitsugaya said.

Hitsugaya took the clothes and left the office. He made his way back down the hall to the room he'd been using and quickly changed into the school uniform that Captain Ukitake had given him. Then he tied his zanpaktou across his back and left the barracks.

Hitsugaya made his way to a secluded spot within the Seireitei and pulled his sword from it's sheath. "So I just have to learn it's name huh?" he thought to himself as he played with the sword. "I can do that."

Early the next morning Hitsugaya once again donned the blue and white academy uniform and when he stepped out of his room he ran into Captain Ukitake.

"Good morning," the captain called out cheerfully. "Ready for your first day of class?"

Hitsugaya nodded, determined to do well if only to show Hinamori that he was capable of becoming a Shinigami.

"Excellent," Captain Ukitake said. "Come with me and I'll show you where to go."

Hitsugaya nodded and fell into step behind Captain Ukitake.

Captain Ukitake led the way to the Shinigami Academy and then explained the situation to the instructor of the advanced class.

"Have a good day at school Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said as he turned to leave, giving the boy an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya muttered, slightly embarrassed.

The students had already assembled in the classroom and there was a great deal of confused muttering when the instructor walked in followed by a young, white-haired boy.

"Shirou-chan," Hinamori said, staring at her friend in confusion. "What's he doing here?"

The instructor held up his hands and immediately the class ceased it's muttering.

"Class this is Toushirou Hitsugaya and he's going to be observing the class this week by order of Head Captain Yamamoto. Please disregard his presence and go about your work as usual."

With that the instructor nodded to Hitsugaya who made his way to the back of the class and sat down.

Class began and even though Hinamori had always spoke of how great the school was Hitsugaya found it to be quite boring.

When the students were released for their first break Hitsugaya went outside and sat underneath a large tree, where he was soon joined by Hinamori.

"What are you doing here Shirou-chan?" she wanted to know.

"Studying," Hitsugaya replied nonchalantly. "Same as you. And stop calling me Shirou-chan."

"Studying," Hinamori repeated, confused, completely ignoring his anger over her use of the despised nickname. "When did you take the entrance exam for the academy? And how did you managed to get them to allow you to enter halfway through the year?"

"I didn't take the exam," Hitsugaya informed her. "And I'm not entirely sure how I came to be here however Captain Ukitake wanted me to sit in on classes for a week so here I am."

That statement only served to increase Hinamori's confusion. "The captain wanted you to?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"That's kind of weird," Hinamori said, giving Hitsugaya a speculative look. "And what's weirder is the fact that you're actually doing what he wants."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I owe him."

"Shirou-chan," Hinamori said softly, staring at her friend.

A tic mark appeared on the side of Hitsugaya's head. **"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"**

After school, Hitsugaya went back to the Squad Thirteen barracks and collected his zanpaktou. Then he made his way to a secluded area to practice.

This was to become a daily ritual for him. He spent half the day in class, the other half he spent practicing with his zanbakto.

After a week of this Hitsugaya was summoned to Captain Ukitake's office. Kaien came to his practice area to deliver the summons.

When Kaien stepped through the bushes an amazing sight met his gaze. The skies overhead suddenly became dark and something huge burst from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou.

Kaien stared in awe as a dragon, which seemed to be made of ice, circled around the young boy, who stood in the center of the clearing with his sword pointed toward the heavens.

"Amazing," Kaien breathed.

Sensing that he was no longer alone. Hitsugaya lowered his zanpaktou and gazed around.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kaien said, stepping into the clearing. "But Captain Ukitake wishes to see you."

Hitsugaya nodded and sheathed his zanpaktou.

"That really was amazing," Kaien told the boy as they made their way back to the Squad Thirteen barracks. "You learned Shikai in only six days."

"Shikai?' Hitsugaya repeated.

"It's the released form of your zanpaktou," Kaien explained. "The result you get when you call out it's name."

"I see," the boy said, touching the hilt of his sword.

When they reached their destination Kaien knocked on the office door.

"Enter."

Sliding the door open Kaien allowed Hitsugaya to enter the office first and then he followed the kid inside, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome," Captain Ukitake said as Kaien and Hitsugaya sat down across from him. "Toushirou I summoned you here because Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to see what progress you've made this week."

Hitsugaya nodded. He'd thought it would be something to that affect.

"Alright then," Captain Ukitake said, getting to his feet. "Kaien you hold down the fort here while Toushirou and I pay a visit to the Head Captain."

Kaien nodded and watched as Captain Ukitake and Hitsugaya left the office.

Captain Ukitake led the way to the Squad One barracks and when they reached the Head Captain's office he knocked on the door and called out, "Captain of Squad Thirteen Jyuushirou Ukitake reporting as ordered sir."

"Enter."

Captain Ukitake slid the door open and stepped inside the office, followed by Hitsugaya who closed the door behind them.

"This is the one I told you about Sensei," Captain Ukitake told the old man sitting behind the desk. "Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"I see," the old man said, standing up. "I think we should go out into the courtyard and see what your young friend is capable of."

Head Captain Yamamoto led the way out to the courtyard behind Squad One. Once there he and Captain Ukitake stepped to the side while Hitsugaya went to the middle of the courtyard.

"Whenever you're ready," Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya nodded and held his hands out in front of him. "Red Flame Cannon!"

A burst of red shot through the trees, striking a rock about twenty feet away and blowing it into a thousand pieces. Hitsugaya then proceeded to go through all of the kidou moves that he'd learned, all of which he could do without the aid of the spirit chant.

"Impressive," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Now show me what you can do with your zanpaktou."

Hitsugaya nodded and pulled his sword from it's sheath. Pointing it toward the heavens he cried out, "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The skies overhead turned black and a dragon comprised of ice and water erupted from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou. The dragon circled the boy a few times before flying off.

"I've seen enough," Head Captain Yamamoto said, turning to Captain Ukitake. "The boy is a member of your squad from this day on. Third seat, I'd say."

And with that the head captain turned and walked away.

Captain Ukitake walked over to Hitsugaya and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Welcome to Squad Thirteen Toushirou. Come on, let's go back to the office."

Hitsugaya nodded and followed his new captain back to the Squad Thirteen barracks, where they found Kaien awaiting their return.

"How'd it go?' he asked as they entered the office.

"Toushirou gets to turn in his school uniform," Captain Ukitake told his vice-captain.

Kaien's face fell. "The Head Captain wasn't impressed?"

"He was beyond impressed," Captain Ukitake said, with a grin. "You are looking at the new Third Seat of Squad Thirteen."

"Wow!" Kaien exclaimed. "Way to go Toushirou. Welcome to Squad Thirteen."

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said quietly. He was having a little trouble believing what had just happened. He was now a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and a full-fledged Shinigami. And not only that, he was a ranking officer.

"Well Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said, breaking into the boy's thoughts. "I think you should take tomorrow off and rest. Then, the day after that I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad."

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said. He bowed to his captain and then left the office.

The next morning, despite being fairly exhausted from all the hard work he'd put in, Hitsugaya awoke early. He got out of bed, pulled on his shihakusho and made his way back to his house. He hadn't been there since the Hollow attack and he felt the need to go back.

When he arrived he saw that he wasn't the only one who'd felt the need to go there. Hinamori sat on the porch, staring off into the distance.

"What are you doing here Hinamori?"

"Shirou-chan!" she called out, smiling at the young boy as he approached.

"Hey now," Hitsugaya said, pointing his index finger at Hinamori. "You can't call me that now."

"Why not?" Hinamori wanted to know.

"You're looking at the newest member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Hinamori did a double take and stared over at Hitsugaya. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling her the truth and yet she still found it hard to believe. Her little Shirou-chan a full-fledged Shinigami and member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

_End Flashback_

Hinamori and Ukitake weren't the only ones who came to see Hitsugaya on a regular basis. Although she was busy with the work involved with running Squad Ten Matsumoto made time everyday to go to the infirmary to visit her captain. Her visits were usually late in the evening but she made it a point to go everyday.

On one such visit, about a week after the attack had occurred, she pulled a chair beside Hitsugaya's bed and sat down heavily. She'd been working hard over the last week and she was exhausted however she would never dream of not coming to visit her captain. She gazed down at her captain's pale face.

"You need to hurry up and snap out of this Captain," she said to him. "You can beat it, I know you can."


	3. Runaway Captain

Chapter Three- Runaway Captain

Hitsugaya had been battling the poison for nearly two weeks and Captain Unohana expressed her amazement to Captain Ukitake as she examined the young captain. "This is truly amazing. I can't believe he's managed to fight the poison this long."

Captain Ukitake nodded. After watching Captain Hitsugaya suffer for two weeks, he was also amazed that the young captain was still alive.

"Well," Captain Unohana said, straightening back up. "I'll be back to check on him again later."

Captain Ukitake nodded and watched as she left the room. Then his gaze returned to Hitsugaya. The young captain was still breathing hard but he was struggling less and was no longer sweating.

"You can beat this kid."

Suddenly Captain Hitsugaya's breathing sped up and he sat up in bed, crying out, "Hina. . .Mori."

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Hitsugaya look around the room in surprise.

Hitsugaya's eyes found Ukitake and his breathing slowed a degree. "Captain Uki. . .Take."

Captain Ukitake turned to Hanataro, who'd been sitting in the shadows. "Go and find Captain Unohana and tell her that he woke up."

"Yes sir." Hanataro jumped to his feet and hurriedly left the room.

"Welcome back Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said, gazing down at the young captain who was still gazing around at his surroundings.

Hitsugaya looked slightly confused. "I was in the forest with Hinamori and. . ." At that point, he faltered. The young captain couldn't seem to remember what had happened after that.

"Don't try to remember Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said, thinking that the young captain shouldn't strain himself so soon after regaining consciousness. "Just rest."

However Hitsugaya wanted to know how and why he'd ended up in the infirmary and his face held a thoughtful expression, at least until a visitor appeared in the doorway.

Hinamori froze in her tracks as she walked through the door and saw that Hitsugaya was conscious and sitting up in bed.

As his eyes fell upon Hinamori, Hitsugaya suddenly recalled what had happened. And he also recalled what Hinamori had called him. His thoughts flashed back to the moment after he'd been hit by the dart. Hinamori had caught him as he fell and after she'd placed him on the ground she'd called out, "Captain Hitsugaya!" which was something that she'd never called him. Hitsugaya stared at her, wondering what she would do.

"Shirou-chan!" Hinamori cried out. And then she rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"Hina. . .Mori," Hitsugaya said, his voice no more than a whisper and his eyes wide in surprise.

"Easy Momo," Captain Ukitake said with a slight chuckle. "You don't want to re-injure him do you?"

Hinamori laughed and released her grip on Hitsugaya. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

The young captain waved off her apology. "Idiot."

Hinamori smiled and wiped away the tears that were glistening in her eyes. It sounded like an insult from an angry person however she knew that Toushirou didn't mean it the way it sounded. And more importantly it meant that Hitsugaya was back to his old self again.

"I can't believe it," Captain Unohana said as she entered the room. "You look good, Captain Hitsugaya, all things considered. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Hitsugaya answered honestly.

Captain Ukitake smiled as he slipped his hand into the sleeve of his captain's coat. He was fully prepared for this situation. "I have just the thing. Here." And from his sleeve he pulled a handful of lollipops, some rock candy and a box of cookies.

Captain Hitsugaya blushed as the older captain offered him the snacks and both Hinamori and Unohana stood by laughing.

"Take them." Captain Ukitake forced the snacks into Hitsugaya's hands, completely ignoring the protests from the younger captain.

"Why is it always me?" Hitsugaya wondered to himself, staring down at the snacks that Ukitake had placed in his arms.

"If you want more I can go back to my room and get some more."

Hitsugaya quickly shook his head. "No, that's okay."

Captain Unohana smiled at the young captain as she turned to leave. "I'll have one of my subordinates bring you something to eat in a little while."

"Thank you," Captain Hitsugaya said softly.

Unohana nodded and left the room, followed shortly thereafter by Captain Ukitake. Ukitake quickly caught up with Captain Unohana and questioned her on Hitsugaya's health.

"Do you think he's completely beat this?" Captain Ukitake asked.

Captain Unohana smiled, knowing why Captain Ukitake had asked that question. Even though Captain Hitsugaya was now conscious it was still hard to feel his reiatsu. "I don't know if his powers are still intact. We'll just have to wait and see.

Captain Ukitake nodded.

The next morning Hitsugaya woke up early and he found himself alone in his room, except for Hanataro who was once again keeping an eye on him. However it wasn't even light outside yet and Hanataro had nodded off.

Hitsugaya glanced briefly at the Squad Four member before he sat up and grabbed the shihakusho that was lying beside the bedside table. His captain's coat was missing and Hitsugaya guessed that had something to do with the damage that had been done to it. And after pulling on the shihakusho, Hitsugaya could tell that it wasn't his. In fact it was about three sizes too big for him.

"Oh well," Hitsugaya thought as he tied the overly long sleeves back with a length of white ribbon. "It'll just have to do." Reaching down he grabbed his zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru, and lifted the sash that was secured to the sheath over his head.

Hitsugaya tiptoed past Hanataro and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. The young captain made his way silently down the hall and managed to get out of the Squad Four barracks without being seen by anyone. He even managed to slip past the guards from Squads Eight and Thirteen that had been stationed there for his protection, even though he didn't know they'd been stationed there for his protection.

Hitsugaya didn't know why the members of Squads Eight and Thirteen were guarding the Squad Four barracks however he knew they'd ask questions if they saw him so he made it a point to avoid detection.

After leaving the Squad Four barracks Hitsugaya wasn't quite as careful to stay hidden and about halfway to his office he ran into a random Shinigami who was on guard duty. However Hitsugaya didn't really think anything about this; after all he was a captain and if he wanted to roam around at four in the morning then he could. So he simply walked by the guard without a second thought.

"Hold it kid," the guard called out as Hitsugaya walked past and he jumped from his position and came to rest in front of Hitsugaya. "What are you doing roaming around the Seireitei in the middle of the night? And for that matter, how did you even get into the Seireitei in the first place?"

"Kid?" Captain Hitsugaya repeated, a stunned expression on his face, completely ignoring both of the guard's questions. Then he recovered and glared at the man. "I'm not a kid you idiot. I'm Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten."

"Sure you are kid," the guard said, looking less than convinced. "If you're really a captain, then why are you dressed in a shihakusho that's five sizes too big for you and why aren't you wearing your captain's coat?"

Hitsugaya shook his head in frustration. If he'd known that this would happen then he would have just stayed in bed. "You know I don't really have time for this so I'll tell you what. I'll overlook your stupidity if you'll just back off and go away."

"Like that's gonna happen," the guard sneered, taking a menacing step toward Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya groaned and went for his zanpaktou, however after drawing Hyourinmaru from it's sheath the young captain discovered that he didn't have the reiatsu to make it transform.

"Damn," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he sheathed his sword. "Oh well, looks like it's on to Plan B."

"What's the matter kid?" the guard taunted, watching as the boy sheathed his sword. "Did your brain suddenly start working and tell you not to mess with me?"

"Idiot," Hitsugaya said, staring at the man in disdain.

"You'll pay for that!" the guard screamed, lunging for Hitsugaya.

Grinning evilly, Hitsugaya leapt lightly into the air, landed briefly on the guard's head, and then used his flash-step to disappear.

"What the hell?" the guard asked as he got up off the ground. "That was no ordinary kid."

And it was at that moment that he remembered hearing some members of his squad talking about the child prodigy who was in charge of Squad Ten.

The boy that he'd just faced had been too skilled to be just some ordinary kid and there was no way to explain how he could have gotten into the Seireitei if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Crap," the guard mouthed. "I think I just screwed up."

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Hitsugaya muttered as he continued toward his office. "Kid." he said with a snort of disgust. "If I ever find out what squad that guy's in I'm gonna make sure he pays for that little comment."

After the flash-step that he'd used to escape from the witless wonder Hitsugaya had to stop for a moment to catch his breath.

It had been quite awhile since Hitsugaya had been up and about and he felt unusually weak. "Damn," he thought to himself as he made his way to the Squad Ten barracks. "That dart did a number on me."

Shaking his head Hitsugaya headed to his office. He'd been informed by Hinamori that Matsumoto had been in charge of his squad while he'd been ill and Hitsugaya had a bad feeling that would mean nothing had been done, since his vice-captain was notorious for avoiding paperwork. Pulling the door open, Hitsugaya was surprised to find Matsumoto asleep on the sofa. And as he walked around to his desk, he was even more surprised to find that all the paperwork had been done.

"What are you doing here Captain?"

Hitsugaya glanced up and saw that Matsumoto was awake and staring over at him in confusion.

"I came by to see what kind of job you did in my absence," Hitsugaya replied.

"Did Captain Unahana release you?"

Hitsugaya ignored that question.

However his hesitance to answer was all the answer she needed. "You just left, didn't you captain?"

"Hey," Captain Hitsugaya said, in his sternest captain's voice, pointing his index finger at his vice-captain. "I don't think I like your tone."

Matsumoto ignored the stern words, but changed the subject none the less. "What's up with the clothes Captain? You look like you shrank in the wash."

Hitsugaya glared at his vice-captain, who looked completely un-phased by the look that he was giving her.

Meanwhile Captain Unahana had came to check on Captain Hitsugaya and had discovered him gone and Hanataro asleep. The room didn't look like the scene of foul play and the guards hadn't said anything so Unahana could only conclude that Captain Hitsugaya had left of his own free will. After all, his zanpaktou was missing, as well as the spare shihakusho that had been left there. Added to all this was the fact that the robe that Captain Hitsugaya had been wearing was folded neatly and lay on the bed, which had been made.

Captain Unohana walked over to Hanataro and gently shook him. Hanataro twitched and slowly opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, Hanataro saw his squad captain standing over him and his eyes widened in horror. "Captain Unohana! I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Hanataro," Captain Unohana said softly. "Do you happen to know where Captain Hitsugaya went?"

Hanataro glanced over at the empty bed. "No ma'am. He was here a little while ago."

Unohana nodded. "I see. You're dismissed, Hanataro. You should go and get some rest."

Hanataro hesitated, a worried expression on his face.

"It's alright Hanataro," Unohana said kindly. "I know you've been working really hard. I'm not angry."

Hanataro nodded, looking relieved, and then left the room.

Captain Unohana made her way down the hall to her office, where she found her vice-captain Isane working on paperwork.

"Isane," Captain Unohana said as she entered the office.

"Yes ma'am."

"I need for you to do me a favor," Captain Unohana told her.

"What is it?" Isane wanted to know.

"Captain Hitsugaya has disappeared," Captain Unohana told her vice-captain. "And as I have other matters that require my attention I would like for you to go and find him."

"Yes ma'am," Isane said and with that she left the room.

Isane had no idea why Captain Hitsugaya had left the infirmary and that meant she had no clues as to where he might have gone. So she decided to check the Squad Ten barracks, on the off chance that that's where he went.

"So tell me Captain," Matsumoto said, getting off the sofa and coming to stand beside him. "Is there any pressing reason why you left the infirmary and came here?"

"I left because I'm fine," Hitsugaya replied. "So there was no reason for me to stay there."

"Fine," Matsumoto repeated, staring at her captain's pale face and noticing as she did so that he seemed out of breath. "Uh huh. Why don't you sit down for a minute sir?"

Glaring at her but choosing not to argue, Hitsugaya sat down on the sofa. And within minutes, he was asleep. He slumped over on the sofa, the sheath of his zanpaktou forcing him to lie on his side.

"I knew he wasn't fine," Matsumoto said, staring down at him. She shook her head as she watched him sleep. It was hard to believe that she was looking at the same person as he dozed on the sofa. "He looks like such an innocent little kid when he's sleeping. I'm not used to seeing him so vulnerable looking."

"Matsumoto?" a soft voice called from outside the door. "Are you there?"

"Who in the. . ." It was still really early so Matsumoto wondered who could possibly have needed to come to the office looking for her. After all, anyone who knew her wouldn't expect her to be in the office at this unholy hour of the morning.

Matsumoto slid the door open and there stood Isane.

"Rangiku is your captain here?"

Matsumoto nodded and pointed toward the sofa, where Hitsugaya lay sleeping.

"Great," Isane said, looking relieved. "I was really hoping I'd find him here since I had no idea where else he would have gone."

"You guys lost him?" Matsumoto said. "How could you loose him? He's been guarded 24/7."

"True," Isane said. "However we were guarding against outside threats and he is a captain after all. He managed to get by all the guards without being seen."

"You know it won't be easy to make him go back if he doesn't want to, right?" Matsumoto said. "Neither of us have any authority over him."

"It's okay. If it becomes a problem, I'll send for a few of the other captains."

"Ohhh." Matsumoto could tell by the tone of her voice just which captains Isane had in mind and she kind of respected the Squad Four vice-captain for her willingness to do it.

Isane nodded and walked over to the sofa where Hitsugaya lay sleeping. "Captain Hitsugaya," she said softly, touching his shoulder gently.

The young captain didn't stir which Matsumoto knew meant that he wasn't going to. Under normal circumstances, that light touch would have been all that was necessary to arouse Captain Hitsugaya.

"I knew he wasn't fine," Matsumoto muttered once again as Isane tried one more time to rouse Hitsugaya.

"Well this simplifies things," Isane said as she untied the sash that held Captain Hitsugaya's zanpaktou across his back and handed the sword to Matsumoto. Then she scooped the young captain up into her arms. "He can't protest if he's unconscious."

Matsumoto nodded and decided to accompany her captain back to the infirmary.

When they reached the Squad Four barracks Matsumoto confronted the Shinigami who were standing guard around the building. She pointed toward her unconscious captain, whom Isane still held in her arms. "You do realize that this is the person you're supposed to be guarding right? Try not to let him get by you again."

And with that they entered the building.

Isane placed Hitsugaya back in the bed that he'd vacated earlier and then, leaving Matsumoto to keep an eye on her captain, she went off in search of Captain Unohana.

"That was quick Isane," Captain Unohana said when Isane found her. "Did you find him?"

Isane nodded. "Uh huh. He went to the Squad Ten barracks and I found him in his office."

"Did he give you any trouble?"

Isane shook her head. "No. He was sleeping on the sofa and I couldn't wake him up."

Captain Unohana shook her head. "He wasn't ready to leave yet."

"I took him back to his room," Isane told her. "And vice-captain Matsumoto is with him now."

"Thank you Isane," Captain Unohana said. "You're dismissed."

Isane nodded and left to attend to her duties.

Captain Unohana made her way down the hall to Captain Hitsugaya's room and entered.

"Captain Unohana," Matsumoto said as the Fourth Squad Captain entered the room.

"Matsumoto," Captain Unohana said as she walked across the room and leaned over Hitsugaya. "I see Isane left you in charge of guarding your captain."

Matsumoto nodded.

"Well on the bright side he doesn't seem to have done himself any lasting harm," Captain Unohana said, straightening up. "All he needs is rest however getting him to stay in bed could prove difficult."

"What's going on?" a voice called out from the doorway.

"Captain Ukitake," Captain Unohana said, turning toward him. "You missed all the fun. Captain Hitsugaya decided he'd go for a little walk this morning."

"Did the guards outside do anything to stop him?"

"No," Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes in complete disdain over the job that her captain's supposed guards had done. "They never even saw him. He slipped by them, came to the Squad Ten office, and passed out on the sofa."

Captain Ukitake shook his head. "Why in the world would the kid leave in the first place?"

"He said he was fine," Matsumoto told him.

Captain Ukitake glanced down at the unconscious captain. "Obviously not."

"To be fair to Captain Hitsugaya, I don't think he realized how weak he actually was until after he'd left," Captain Unohana spoke up in Hitsugaya's defense. "He probably really did feel fine when he woke up."

"Still, he's been battling a serious illness for two weeks," Captain Ukitake said. "He should have know that he wasn't okay."

"Hmm," Captain Unohana said, not wanting to argue the point.

Captain Ukitake turned to Matsumoto. "Did you have anything you needed to do Rangiku? If so I'll guard the little rogue for you."

Matsumoto shook her head. "As shocking as you'll probably find this, I'm actually caught up on all my paperwork."

"On top of things huh Rangiku?"

"Yes," Matsumoto said with a smile. "Being in charge is a lot different than just being an adjutant. If I slack off now, then there's no one to cover for me."

Captain Ukitake chuckled.

"You know," Matsumoto said thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought about it before but that might have something to do with why Captain Hitsugaya left the infirmary. I fell asleep in the office and when I woke up I saw him going through the paperwork that was stacked on top of the desk.

"I see," Captain Ukitake said. "So the kid was worried about the amount of work that would be waiting for him when he got back. We'll I can't say I blame him there."

A couple of hours later Hitsugaya woke up and when his vision cleared he groaned, not happy about finding himself back in the infirmary. "Matsumoto," he said to his vice-captain, who was sitting in a chair a short distance away from the bed. "Why did you call for the Emergency Relief Team?"

"Oh no," Matsumoto said, holding her hands up. "You can't blame this on me captain. After you fell asleep on the sofa Isane came to the office looking for you. And since you were asleep and couldn't protest, she brought you back here."

Hitsugaya sighed but he felt lousy so he chose not to complain about the situation. He simply folded his arms and sat in bed, looking pissy.

"So you're awake again, huh?" a voice called out from the doorway. "Are you gonna behave yourself this time?"

Hitsugaya glanced over and gave Hinamori an annoyed stare.

"Ohhh," she said as she entered the room. "Struck a nerve with that one huh?"

"Did you want something?" Hitsugaya asked her, a slight edge to his voice.

Hinamori turned to Matsumoto. "Shirou-chan needs to go back to sleep. He's grumpy."

Matsumoto glanced from Hinamori to Hitsugaya and she couldn't help but think that Hinamori was pressing her luck, that at any moment the captain would snap and the fireworks would begin. She looked on with interest; fights between the two of them were always fun to watch.

"Come on Toushirou, cheer up," Hinamori said as she pulled a chair up beside his bed.

Hitsugaya glared at her but said nothing.

Matsumoto was slightly disappointed by this. Her captain still looked annoyed however it looked as though there wouldn't be a fight.


	4. A New Mission

Chapter Four- A New Mission

Hitsugaya spent the next couple of days in the infirmary, recovering his strength, and then on the third day Captain Unohana came into his room carrying a stack of folded clothing in her arms.

Captain Unohana handed the clothes to Hitsugaya. "Please get dressed Captain Hitsugaya and then meet me in the front courtyard."

With that Captain Unohana left him alone.

"What in the world?" Captain Hitsugaya wondered, getting out of bed. The young captain shrugged and removed the white robe that he was wearing. Then he pulled on the shihakusho that Captain Unohana had given him and to his surprise it actually fit. And there was a new captain's coat as well.

"I wonder what this is all about?" the young captain thought to himself as he tied the sash that secured Hyourinmaru across his back. Shaking his head Hitsugaya made his way outside. Once he arrived at the courtyard he saw Captain Unohana standing near the building along with Captains Ukitake, Kyouraku, Zaraki and Kuchiki, as well as Head Captain Yamamoto.

This prestigious crowd only served to add to Hitsugaya's confusion.

"Tenth Squad Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto called out. "You have been summoned here today, before these witnesses, to prove that you still have the reiatsu necessary to be a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Understanding dawned on Hitsugaya as he heard those words. Captain Ukitake had told him that the dart that he had been shot with combined with reiatsu and attacked the body from the inside. In the known history of the darts only four people, himself included, had ever survived being hit by one. And the other survivors had all lost their Shinigami powers.

"So I have to prove myself worthy of being a captain," Hitsugaya thought to himself, his hand reaching up to grip the handle of his zanpaktou. Thinking back to the last time he'd tried to release Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya could only hope that it worked this time. However it soon became apparent that he had nothing to fear. As soon as his hand made contact with the hilt of Hyourinmaru a blue aura erupted around the young captain and his eyes turned from brilliant green to an eerie silver.

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened in disbelief. Even now he could barely sense Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu however from the aura it was plain that he still had spiritual powers. "The kid still has reiatsu but is he still as powerful as he was before the attack?"

Hitsugaya thought about what he should do to prove his worthiness and although showing the group the ice dragon that was Hyourinmaru's released form would probably suffice, the young captain decided to go all the way with the demonstration. He drew Hyourinmaru from its sheath and held it out in front of him. "Bankai," he whispered. "Daiguren, Hyourinmaru."

The blue aura surrounding Hitsugaya grew and ice flew from the handle of Hyourinmaru and completely engulfed the boy's right arm. At the same time wings of ice sprouted from the young captain's back and wrapped forward, as though forming armor. Completing the picture were three four-petaled ice flowers, floating just behind the young captain.

Floating a few inches above the ground, supported by his ice wings, Hitsugaya gazed around at the group of captains that were watching his every move. Briefly he wondered whether he would have to engage one of them in combat, to prove that he was still worthy of being a captain.

"Well done Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto called out.

And with those few simple words Hitsugaya knew that he had passed the test and proven his worthiness to be the Tenth Squad captain. The wings on his back exploded in a shower of ice and Hyourinmaru reverted to its sealed form. Hitsugaya sheathed his zanpaktou and took a deep breath, waiting for fatigue to hit him, but it never came. He felt absolutely fine, as though he hadn't just used his Bankai.

"Squad Ten is once again under your command Captain Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Thank you sir," Hitsugaya said.

Yamamoto nodded and then turned to leave, followed by Captains Kyouraku, Zaraki and Kuchiki. That left only Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Unohana in the courtyard in front of the Squad Four Barracks.

"Well done Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said, walking up to the young captain. "You've done what no one else was able to do. You beat the poison with your reiatsu intact. That's truly amazing."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded and turned to Captain Unohana. "May I leave now?"

Captain Unohana nodded, appreciating the fact that he'd asked for her permission this time instead of simply leaving as he'd done the last time.

"Thank you for all your help." And with that Hitsugaya turned and walked away.

Happy to finally be free from the infirmary, Hitsugaya made his way to the Squad Ten barracks and entered his office. And even though it was the middle of the day he found Matsumoto asleep on the sofa. Although why he was surprised by this was beyond him since his vice-captain could often be found thus.

Shaking his head Hitsugaya closed the door softly and walked over to his desk. The young captain sat down and began to read through the paperwork that was stacked on top of the desk. And despite himself, he had to admit that Matsumoto had done a good job.

"Captain you're back."

Hitsugaya looked up from the papers and saw that Matsumoto was sitting up on the sofa.

"Good afternoon," Hitsugaya said, his eyes focused on the his vice-captain, who still looked half asleep.

Matsumoto stared quizzically at him. "Are you supposed to be here sir?"

"Of course I'm supposed to be here," Captain Hitsugaya said impatiently. "This is my office, you know."

"That's not what I meant and you know it sir."

"Captain Unohana released me a few hours ago" Hitsugaya informed her. "and the old man gave command of Squad Ten back to me."

"That's wonderful!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Now I can go back to doing my own job."

"Or else avoiding doing your job."

"Captain!" Matsumoto said with an exaggerated shudder. "That was cold. But then again you are the lord of the frozen winter snow."

"You can't call what I said mean," Hitsugaya told her remorselessly, standing up and walking around to the front of the desk. "because it's true."

"Where are you going sir?" Matsumoto asked as Hitsugaya walked toward the door, deciding to drop the fight about her not doing her job. They could pick that up later on.

"There's something I have to do," he told her.

"I'll come with you."

Captain Hitsugaya was on the verge of ordering her to stay in the office but then he changed his mind. After all he was going back to the scene of his attack and in all reality it would be foolish to the point of stupidity to go back there alone. He'd been attacked there once and from what Ukitake had told him, whoever had shot that dart had been intending to kill.

"Very well," he told her and she fell in step behind him as he walked out of the office.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left the Seireitei and Hitsugaya led the way back to the scene of his attack.

When they reached the spot Hitsugaya closed his eyes, struggling to remember every detail of that day. Using the house as a landmark, the young captain determined the approximate spot where he'd been standing when he'd felt the presence of his attacker. From there he estimated where Hinamori had been standing and with those two locations in mind the young captain set about attempting to plot the trajectory of the dart.

Using all that he knew Hitsugaya was able to come up with a point of origin from which the dart had started. And once he worked this out, Hitsugaya set about searching the area.

However after about twenty minutes Hitsugaya was forced to admit that his attacker hadn't left behind any links to his identity at the scene.

"Dammit," he swore, standing up from a crouching position.

Matsumoto, who'd been silent the whole time, spoke up. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I need to know who the hell wants me dead," he replied. "And I was hoping to find a clue to the person's identity here, but I was wrong. Come on Matsumoto, let's go back."

Matsumoto nodded and fell into step behind him once more.

Meanwhile, back at the Seireitei, Head Captain Yamamoto was having a meeting with three of the captains: Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Squad Twelve.

"So Kurotsuchi," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Did you compile a list of everyone who had even a minimal amount of knowledge about the Reiatsu Poison Darts.?"

"I did," Kurotsuchi said, barely hiding his displeasure over having to disclose this information to the other two squad captains. "And it's a very short list."

Head Captain Yamamoto took the piece of paper from Kurotsuchi and scanned it briefly. "And all executed, just as I thought."

"Then that means someone passed the information to someone outside the technology department," Ukitake said.

Kyouraku nodded. "And that someone has held a grudge for two centuries."

"Finding the responsible party isn't going to be easy," Yamamoto said.

"Sensei," Captain Ukitake said. "Do you think it's safe for Captain Hitsugaya to remain in the Soul Society? He's already been targeted once and we don't even know why they went after him. And I really don't think we can afford to loose him at this point."

"You have a very valid point Jyuushirou," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "I think it would be in our best interests, as well as his, if Captain Hitsugaya went to the living world for a little while."

Captain Ukitake nodded his head in approval of the idea.

"Captains Kyouraku and Kurotsuchi, you're both dismissed," Yamamoto said. "Shunsui, could you please go and inform Captain Hitsugaya that I wish to see him?"

Captain Kyouraku nodded and he and Kurotsuchi both left the Head Captain's office.

"Well that was a huge waste of time," Captain Hitsugaya said as he and Matsumoto made their way back to the Squad Ten barracks.

As they were walking the two happened to come cross paths with Captain Kyouraku of Squad Eight.

Captain Kyouraku grinned broadly as he saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walking toward him. "Captain Hitsugaya, just the person I wanted to see."

Hitsugaya looked confused. "Why do you need to see me?"

"You've been summoned to Squad One," Kyouraku replied. "By none other than Head Captain Yamamoto himself."

"The old man?" Hitsugaya said in surprise. "But what does he want with me?"

Kyouraku shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. You'll have to go and find out what he wants for yourself."

And with that Kyouraku continued on his way.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, turning to face his vice-captain. "Head back to the office without me. I have to go and find out what the Head Captain wants."

Matsumoto nodded. "Yes sir."

And with that captain and vice-captain parted ways. Matsumoto continued on toward Squad Ten while Hitsugaya changed course and made his way to Squad One.

When Hitsugaya reached Yamamoto's office he knocked lightly on the door and called out, "Captain of Squad Ten, Toushirou Hitsugaya, reporting as ordered sir."

"Enter," a voice called out from within.

Captain Hitsugaya slid the door open and entered the office. "You wished to see me Head Captain Yamamoto?"

The old captain nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya, I called you here to inform you that you are being assigned a post in the world of the living as of today."

"The world of the living?" Hitsugaya repeated in disbelief. It was exceedingly rare for captains to be sent on missions outside the Seireitei and the need in the world of the living didn't seem great enough to warrant such a drastic action.

Yamamoto nodded. "There is a dual purpose for this assignment. First, the situation in the world of the living grows more serious with each day that passes and your skills could prove extremely valuable. Second, we have as of yet been unable to determine who it was that attacked you and the reason for the attack. Therefore your safety is still a concern and as the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are already short by three captains we really can't afford to loose you."

"I appreciate your concern sir," Captain Hitsugaya said, barely managing to hide his annoyance with the situation. "But with all due respect, I know someone's after me now and I think I can protect myself."

"That may be," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "However I'm not willing to take any chances. Therefore you leave for the world of the living tomorrow." The tone of his voice left no question that this was to be the end of the discussion.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue, Hitsugaya bowed. "Yes sir, I understand."

"You're dismissed Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded and left the room. And he was soon joined by Captain Ukitake.

"You had a hand in this didn't you Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked as the older captain appeared beside him.

Ukitake nodded, looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Toushirou but I don't want anything else to happen to you. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Slightly worried about what that might entail, Hitsugaya quickly shook his head. "It's okay Ukitake. That's not necessary, really."

Ukitake nodded, chuckling softly under his breath, and he and Hitsugaya parted ways.

Hitsugaya made his way back to his office, where he found Matsumoto waiting for him.

"So what did the Head Captain want?" she asked as soon as Hitsugaya walked through the door.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "I've been ordered to go to the world of the living?"

Matsumoto's eyes widened. It was very rare for captains to be sent on missions outside the Seireitei. Let alone outside of Soul Society itself. "Has the situation there really gotten that bad?"

"The situation there is serious," Captain Hitsugaya replied, a slight edge to his voice. "However that's not the sole reason why I'm being sent there. Ukitake managed to convince Old Man Yamamoto that it's not safe for me to be in Soul Society right now."

Matsumoto was on the verge of telling him that they had a point but then she thought better of the idea. Her captain probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Hitsugaya sighed. "There's nothing for it. I'll just have to go to the world of the living and see if I can't straighten things up there."

"I'm jealous captain," Matsumoto said. "My mission to the world of the living was interrupted and it isn't often that officers get to go to the living world."

"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could," Hitsugaya said, not at all happy about the assignment.

After making all the preparations for his trip to the living world, Captain Hitsugaya was on his way back to the Squad Ten barracks when he passed a random Shinigami walking in the opposite direction. Hitsugaya glanced up at the man and recognized him instantly as the guard who'd given him grief the night he'd left the infirmary.

"You," he said, pointing his index finger at the man.

The guard froze and stared down at the boy from a few nights ago. And to his horror, he saw that the kid now wore a shihakusho that was the proper size, as well as a captain's coat.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" he said tentatively.

"Caught on at last have you?" Hitsugaya said coldly.

The guard dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me for my earlier insubordination sir. It was late and I'd been up all night on guard duty. I didn't recognize you. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

Captain Hitsugaya had fully planned on getting revenge if he ever met the guy again but now he just looked down at the man in disgust.

"Stand up," Hitsugaya ordered.

The guard jumped to his feet, looking worried.

"Now get out of my sight."

Looking relieved beyond measure, the guard bowed and then made a hasty retreat.

"Idiot," Hitsugaya said as he continued toward the Squad Ten barracks.

The young captain was almost back to his office when he heard a voice call out behind him, "Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya turned and saw Hinamori walking toward him. "You're being too familiar again Hinamori. You still have to address me as a captain you know."

"Oh you can forget about that," Hinamori told him, thinking back to his reaction the last time she'd addressed him as a captain. "So is it true that you're going to the world of the living?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Tomorrow."

"You'd better be careful," Hinamori warned him.

Hitsugaya waved off the warning. "Don't worry about me, I am a captain you know. However you should probably refrain from leaving the Seireitei while I'm gone. If whoever is responsible for this can't find me then they may target you."

Hinamori nodded. "I'll be careful."

Hitsugaya nodded and he and Hinamori made their way to the Squad Ten barracks together. And when the two of them arrived they found Matsumoto working on paperwork, which shocked them both.

Captain Hitsugaya stared at his vice-captain, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Matsumoto, you're actually working without having been threatened with disciplinary action?"

"Why does everyone keep acting so surprised?" Matsumoto demanded.

"Because," Hinamori replied. "You're famous all over the Seireitei for avoiding your work."

Matsumoto pointed her index finger at Hinamori. "You'd best watch yourself Momo."

"Scary!" Hinamori cried out, clutching Hitsugaya's arm and hiding behind him. "Save me Shirou-chan."

Hitsugaya stepped away from Hinamori and then turned to glare at her. Her actions pissed him off in more ways than one: not only had she called him by that deplorable nickname again but she was also pretending to be afraid of a friend and colleague. Hitsugaya was not amused by this.

Hinamori placed her hands on her hips, completely unconcerned by the annoyed look on the young captain's face. "Aren't you going to protect me Shirou-chan?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," Hitsugaya said, a slight edge in his voice. "And no I'm not going to protect you. And I think you should remember what happened the last time you engaged in battle with another vice-captain."

Hinamori sobered at once. She well remembered what had happened. It was right after she'd found Captain Aizen's body and she'd went after Captain Ichimaru, believing him to be responsible since Hitsugaya had warned her to watch out for Squad Three. However, before she'd been able to attack Ichimaru, his vice-captain Kira had shown up and got in her way. So she'd fought him instead.

The fight had been short lived however. Hitsugaya had interrupted them just when they'd gotten serious and had ordered them both taken to jail. It was only afterward that Hinamori found out from Matsumoto that Ichimaru had been about to attack her and Hitsugaya had ordered her taken to jail for her own protection.

"Matsumoto."

"Sir?"

"While I'm gone I expect for you to keep things in order around here," Hitsugaya told her. "And you'd best do a good job because you've already revealed to me the fact that you're capable of it."

"I think I messed up," Matsumoto said.

Early the next morning Captain Hitsugaya left the Soul Society and traveled to the world of the living. It had been decided by the Head Captain that he should blend in with all the humans so he'd been given a gigai and was only to use his Shinigami powers in case of emergency.

"The gigai will suppress your reiatsu," Captain Ukitake had told him. "That will make it harder for any undesirables to find you so don't use your powers unless you absolutely have to."

"I understand," Hitsugaya said.

Ukitake nodded. "We'll be in contact if we have any information that we deem prudent to your situation."

Hitsugaya turned to leave however he was halted after only a few steps.

"Toushirou,"

Hitsugaya turned back to the older captain. "What is it?"

"There's something important that I need to tell you, concerning our means of communication while you're in the world of the living."

When Captain Hitsugaya arrived in the living world he spent a few hours wandering around, thinking about how best to approach the situation. He didn't know whether he should attempt to make contact with the Shinigami who were stationed here in Karakura Town or keep his presence here secret.

Lost in thought, Hitsugaya made his way down the street but he was soon jarred from his thoughts by the presence of a Hollow. Glancing around Toushirou spotted a young girl walking down the street, completely oblivious to the Hollow that was approaching her.

"Damn," Hitsugaya swore, running toward the girl. "Watch out!"

Hitsugaya pushed the girl out of the way just before the Hollow struck. The girl fell to the ground and Hitsugaya sucked in his breath as the Hollow's talons sliced through the flesh of his shoulder. And even though it was only a faux body he was still connected to it and it still hurt.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, staring in horror at Hitsugaya's blood soaked shoulder.

"Don't worry about me," Hitsugaya said. "You should be more concerned about yourself. You have to get out of here."

The girl hesitated. "But what about. . ."

"Go!" Hitsugaya yelled.

With one last glance at the strange white-haired boy, the girl ran off down the street.

"Alright Ukitake I tried," Hitsugaya thought as he faced the Hollow. "And I know I've only been here for three hours and already have to ditch my gigai and use my powers but it's not my fault I've turned into a magnet for trouble. Sorry."

Hitsugaya pulled a small, green pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Leaping from the faux body, Hitsugaya drew his zanpaktou and quickly made short work of the Hollow. It was so pathetic that he didn't even have to use Hyourinmaru's released form to finish it off. Then, after destroying the Hollow, Hitsugaya returned to his gigai and stood for a moment, catching his breath. Shaking his head Hitsugaya gingerly touched the wound on his shoulder. "I can't believe this. Three hours and I've already damaged my gigai."

"You should come to our clinic and get that looked at," a voice said from behind him.

Hitsugaya turned and saw the girl from before standing behind him. "I thought I told you to run?"

"I did run," the girl told him. "But you didn't say I couldn't come back."

Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Come with me," the girl said, offering the young boy her hand. "You really should get that wound looked at."

Hitsugaya thought about her offer and decided that he should take her up on it since it would look suspicious if he simply blew off

a wound that was obviously serious from a human standpoint.

"Alright," Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "I'll come with you."

The girl smiled and took Hitsugaya's hand. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki. What's your name?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya," he replied automatically, thinking hard. "Kurosaki. The same last name as that orange haired Ryoka boy who invaded the Seireitei. Oh no!"

Unaware that Hitsugaya was now regretting his decision to accept her help, Yuzu led the way to the clinic that her dad ran. And when they arrived she practically drug the young boy inside. "Dad, we have a patient."

A man appeared around a doorway. His eyes widened when he saw the vicious looking wound on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth, prepared to lie through his teeth to the man, however Yuzu beat him to it.

"I was walking down the street, on my way back from the craft store, when this huge dog jumped out of nowhere and attacked me. And I probably would have been seriously injured if Shirou-chan hadn't appeared and pushed me out of the way."

"Shirou-chan," Hitsugaya thought to himself, clenching his teeth to keep from yelling at her, his hands involuntarily clenching into fists. "Not another one."

"Well come into the back and we'll see what we can do for you."

Hitsugaya allowed Yuzu to lead him into a back room and he sat down on a bench that the man pointed to. Mr. Kurosaki removed Hitsugaya's shirt, cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Toushirou," he replied, fighting the urge to tell the man that he wasn't a kid. While he was in the living world he would just have to put up with people calling him that, even though it irritated him.

Mr. Kurosaki nodded. "So where are you from Toushirou? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

Hitsugaya hesitated, unsure of how best to answer this question since he knew virtually nothing about the living world.

Mr. Kurosaki took the boy's hesitation to mean that there was no answer to the question. "You know what Toushirou I think you should stay with us."

Hitsugaya held up his hands. "That's not necessary."

"Nonsense," Mr. Kurosaki said. "I insist that you stay with us and I won't take no for an answer. After all you did save my daughter's life. That makes you practically family."

Hitsugaya thought about the situation in the living world and decided that it could prove advantageous to be near the substitute Shinigami named Ichigo. At least that way he'd know what was going on without having to communicate with Soul Society.

His decision made, Hitsugaya bowed to Mr. Kurosaki. "Thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it kid. I have a son who's a few years older than you and you can share his room, so it's really no trouble to have you stay here." Mr. Kurosaki turned to his daughter. "Yuzu, he can't wear this bloodstained shirt so why don't you go and get one of Ichigo's for him?"

Yuzu nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a shirt in her hands. She tossed the shirt to Hitsugaya.

"Thank you," the boy said, pulling the shirt over his head. It was a few sizes too big for him but it was definitely better than the one that was covered in blood.

"No problem. By the way, my name's Isshin Kurosaki."


	5. Enter Ichigo

DISCLAIMER- I still don't own Bleach.

Please read and review or else I might begin to think that my story sucks. Help me with my inferiority complex PLEASE!

Chapter Five- Enter Ichigo, (and a new problem for Hitsugaya)

Later that evening Hitsugaya was sitting on a cot in Ichigo's bedroom, thinking about what to do next, when the window opened and two figures climbed into the room.

The boy with the orange hair stopped just inside the room, staring at Hitsugaya in confusion. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room? And is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Before Hitsugaya could answer any of those questions, a black haired girl climbed through the window behind him. She too halted when she saw the white-haired boy. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Captain?" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded. "He's one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that guard the Seireitei. Squad Ten to be precise."

"But he's just a kid," Ichigo said, finding it hard to believe that this little guy was a captain.

A vein popped out on Hitsugaya's forehead and he glared over at Ichigo in annoyance. "I'm not a kid! Why does everyone have to say that?"

Ichigo walked over and placed his hand on top of Hitsugaya's white hair. "Because you're like three feet tall. What are people supposed to think?"

Hitsugaya stared up at Ichigo, his hands clenched into fists.

Sensing that a fight was about to break out and seeking to prevent it Rukia hastily changed the subject. "So Captain Hitsugaya, what exactly are you doing here?"

Rukia knew that it was extremely rare for captains to be sent outside the Seireitei and she hadn't thought that the situation in the living world warranted such an action.

Captain Hitsugaya thought about the question for a few minutes, debating on how much of the truth to give them. Then, his decision made, he spoke.

"Head Captain Yamamoto wants me to try and help you resolve the problem here in living world," Hitsugaya told her. "However that's not the main reason why I was sent here." A note of bitterness appeared in Hitsugaya's voice. "The main reason why I was sent here is for my own safety."

Rukia's eyes widened. What in Soul Society could be so threatening that a captain would have to hide out in the living world?

Noticing Rukia's confusion Hitsugaya explained since she, like him, hadn't been around the first time the Reiatsu Poison Darts had been used.

"A few centuries ago a handful of researchers from the Technology Department, developed a weapon with astounding destructive power," Hitsugaya explained. "The weapon was called a Reiatsu Poison Dart, which pretty much explains what the weapon does. The poison inside the dart combines with reiatsu and together they attack the victim.

Ichigo interrupted him at this point. "So you're saying that if you're hit by one of these darts, then you're destroyed by your own power."

"Basically," the young captain said.

"But wait a minute," Rukia said. "If such a powerful weapon really exists then why have I never heard about it?"

"According to Ukitake, the darts were determined to be dangerous to Soul Society soon after they were developed and the researchers were ordered to destroy them by the Central 46," Hitsugaya told her. "However the researchers weren't very happy about the order and they rebelled against Soul Society. After the rebellion, the researchers were ordered to be executed"

"Oh I see," Rukia said.

"After the executions all the existing darts were destroyed," Hitsugaya said. "And since everyone who'd had knowledge of how to make the weapons was supposed to be dead, Squad Four never bothered to come up with an antidote. However as it turns out at least one person who knows how to make the darts is still alive, somewhere in Soul Society. And they're holding a grudge."

"I take it that they tried to shoot you with the dart," Ichigo said. "Is that why you're here?"

"They did more than try," Hitsugaya said wryly. "And yes, that's why I'm here."

"You were hit?" Rukia said in surprise.

Hitsugaya nodded.

Ichigo looked confused. "But I thought you said there was no cure?"

"There isn't," Hitsugaya said, thinking back on the battle he'd fought against his own reiatsu. "But that doesn't mean that you can't survive. It's just that most don't. There have only been four survivors in the known history of the poison and out of these four I'm the only one who's powers remained intact."

"Wow," Rukia thought to herself, staring at the young captain. "Just how powerful is this kid?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. "That explains why you're here in the living world but that still doesn't explain what you're doing in my room and wearing my clothes."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to explain the situation but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Crap!" Ichigo said. He quickly turned and pushed Rukia toward the closet.

Glaring at Ichigo but biting back the remark she wanted to make, Rukia slid the closet open and jumped inside, closing the door behind her. And not a moment too soon.

Ichigo only had a few seconds to lament the fact that he didn't have anywhere to hide Hitsugaya before his visitor entered the room.

The door opened and Ichigo's dad entered the room. "Ichigo, I thought I heard your voice. When did you get home, I didn't see you come in?"

"A few minutes ago," Ichigo replied truthfully, wondering whether his dad would think that Hitsugaya was a friend of his.

"Hmm," Mr. Kurosaki said. "Well I see you've met your new roommate."

"Yea," Ichigo said, slightly confused by this statement. "So what's the deal with shorty here?"

"Toushirou here saved Yuzu's life when she was attacked by a vicious dog this afternoon," Mr. Kurosaki told his son. "So I decided to let him stay here. So deal with it."

And with that he left the room.

As soon as his dad was out of the room Ichigo turned back to Hitsugaya, a questioning look in his eyes. "You saved my sister from a dog?"

"No," Hitsugaya said, shaking his head. "That's just what Yuzu told your father. I actually saved her from a Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya said. "And I damaged my gigai in the process so don't think I'm gonna make a habit of it. Saving people hasn't been working out so well for me lately."

"Well since you saved my sister I guess you can stay here," Ichigo said. "At least I won't have to shove you into the closet every time someone from my family comes to the room."

Hitsugaya was about to tell Ichigo that it didn't matter if he gave him permission to stay or not since his dad had already made the decision however before he got the chance he saw a stuffed lion fly across the room. The lion nailed Ichigo in the side of the head and fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"You could be a little nicer about it, you know," Rukia called out angrily from the closet.

Ichigo didn't reply however the stuffed lion jumped to its feet. "What did I do?"

Hitsugaya stared down at the stuffed toy, which was giving Ichigo a dirty look as though he had thrown it across the room, a thoughtful look on his face. "A Mod Soul, huh? I thought they'd all been destroyed. Apparently not."

The lion's eyes widened in horror as he stared up at the unfamiliar white-haired boy. He'd heard a strange voice earlier however he hadn't thought anything about it when he'd yelled at Ichigo.

"Oh no," Rukia thought to herself as she climbed out of the closet and came to stand beside Ichigo. She hadn't even thought before she'd tossed the perverted lion at Ichigo however Captain Hitsugaya, unlike Urahara, did have the authority to destroy the Mod Soul.

Seeing the worried look on Rukia's face, Hitsugaya held up his hands. "Don't worry, I won't tell. After all, it's not my problem."

Rukia looked incredibly relieved, however her relief was nothing compared to the look on the lion's face. He looked as though he was on the verge of having a stroke.

The next morning Hitsugaya was awakened by the sound of Ichigo and Rukia getting ready for school. Rolling over he thought about how annoying it would be to have to put up with that however his thoughts were interrupted when the blanket that was covering him was suddenly pulled away.

"Hey!" Hitsugaya said, sitting up and glaring at Ichigo, who stood over him, holding the blanket.

"Get up Captain," Ichigo said, with a smirk. "I heard you tell Rukia yesterday that you had to blend in with us normal people and if you're going to fit into this world, then you have to go to school just like the rest of us. So get up."

And to his horror, a few hours later Hitsugaya found himself standing with Ichigo and Rukia in the courtyard of their high school, dressed in a white shirt, a blue and yellow tie and gray slacks.

"I look ridiculous," Hitsugaya complained as he loosened the tie.

"Get over it," Ichigo said. "You look just like everyone else."

"And everyone else looks ridiculous," Hitsugaya said.

"Well I'm sorry," Ichigo said, looking less than apologetic. "But you can't walk around school dressed in funeral clothes."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth, about to tell Ichigo that he was leaving, when a voice called out from behind them. "Ichigo! Rukia!"

Hitsugaya turned and saw two young girls approaching them. One of the girls had light brown hair and the other had black.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki."

"Who's your knew friend Ichigo?" the black haired girl asked.

Ichigo threw his arm around Hitsugaya's neck. "Oh yea, you guys haven't met my knew little brother. This is Toushirou."

"Brother?" Orihime said, staring at the white haired boy in confusion.

Ichigo nodded with a grin. "He saved Yuzu from an attack yesterday and then Dad kinda adopted him. It's his first day of school so be nice to him okay?"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth to keep from yelling at Ichigo, who was laying it on a bit thick. And if he hadn't promised Ukitake that he wouldn't use his powers the orange haired menace would be a solid block of ice right now. "Just wait until we get back to your place," he thought to himself, plotting his revenge.

"Welcome to Karakura High School," Orihime said, offering Hitsugaya a big smile.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

At that moment the warning bell began to sound.

"We're gonna be late!" Orihime cried out and she and Tatsuki dashed off in the direction of class.

Thinking that now was his chance, Hitsugaya began walking in the opposite direction. However he hadn't gotten very far when a hand wrapped around his upper arm.

"Hold it," Ichigo said, pulling Hitsugaya toward him. "Skipping class on the first day of school is no way to make a good impression Toushirou. Do you want people to think you're some kind of delinquent?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth, fully prepared to tell Ichigo he didn't care what people thought about him, however he never got the chance.

"Come on," Ichigo said, dragging the young captain toward the building. "I guess it's up to me to make sure that you behave yourself."

Not wanting to cause a scene and blow his cover, Hitsugaya allowed himself to be dragged toward the school by Ichigo. However he was plotting his revenge the entire time.

Rukia watched as Ichigo drug the young captain toward the school building, thinking privately that Ichigo wasn't really one to lecture about skipping school since he so rarely went himself. However she kept these thoughts private, deciding it would be for the best.

When they reached the classroom they found that they were a few minutes late however the teacher was in a forgiving mood.

"Welcome," she said with a smile, gazing at the trio. "Nice of you to show up."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly.

"And I see you brought our new exchange student with you," she said. "In that case I'll forgive your tardiness."

The three kids looked surprised.

"The boy's guardian came by this morning to enroll him," she said. "Ichigo and Rukia, you may take your seats."

With a glance at Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rukia walked toward their desks.

The teacher turned toward the class. "Class, this is our new exchange student, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Toushirou, you may take the vacant seat over there by Ichigo."

Hitsugaya nodded and sat down at the desk that she'd indicated. After he sat down the young genius from Soul Society promptly tuned out everything the teacher was saying. He vaguely wondered who had enrolled him in school and concluded that it must have been Ichigo's father.

The first half of the day was spent in mind-numbing boredom and then the students were released for lunch. Ichigo, Rukia, and Hitsugaya made their way outside and sat underneath the shade of a large tree and they were soon joined there by Orihime and two boys, Chad and Uryu.

"So Ichigo," Uryu said. "Who's your friend?"

"Captain of Squad Ten, Toushirou Hitsugaya."

This wasn't the kind of statement that Hitsugaya would normally make however he knew these to be the friends that had traveled to Soul Society with Ichigo so it was okay to tell them the truth. Plus he derived a small amount of satisfaction from seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

Orihime gasped. "You're a Shinigami?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

That comment did not serve to endear Hitsugaya to the black haired boy named Uryu. He stared at the young captain through narrow eyes. "And just what is your purpose here Shinigami?"

Picking up on Uryu's undisguised note of accusation and dislike, Hitsugaya stared at him, slightly curious about why the boy despised him so much.

"Calm down Uryu," Ichigo said. "Toushirou's done nothing to you and he saved Yuzu from a Hollow the other day so back off."

Slightly confused by the fact that Ichigo was standing up for him against his own friend but determined to show the group that he didn't need back-up, Hitsugaya stared calmly at Uryu. "I don't know what kind of problems you have with Shinigami however I feel the need to warn you against starting a fight that you can't finish."

"Arrogant little thing, isn't he?" Uryu said.

"It's not arrogance," a new voice called out. "It's simply confidence in one's strength. And on a related note, you know that he could kick your ass in about five minutes, right Quincy?"

Recognizing the voice, Hitsugaya turned and saw the vice-captain from Squad Six, Renji Abarai, walking toward them.

Shaking his head, Uryu's gaze went from Abarai back to Hitsugaya. "He may be a Shinigami but there's no way this little kid could beat me."

Abarai laughed. "He's more than just a Shinigami. As much as it pains me to say, he's a captain with prodigious skill. You wouldn't last five minutes. There would be all of two hits in that fight: him hitting you and you hitting the ground."

While Uryu proceeded to make faces of disbelief, Hitsugaya stared at Abarai, unable to believe what he was hearing. After all it was common knowledge in Soul Society that the other vice-captains all pitied Matsumoto because her squad captain was just a kid. And yet here was Abarai actually standing up for him. Captain Hitsugaya found this to be even more shocking than Ichigo's earlier statements.

"This is weird," the young captain thought to himself as he stared at Abarai. "And also slightly disturbing."

Abarai sat down across from Toushirou and stared over at him intently. "So what exactly brings you here Captain Hitsugaya?"

Sighing Hitsugaya relayed the story, vowing as he did so that this would be the last time that he told it. "So no one else had better ask."

"So there's an enemy in Soul Society?" Abarai asked when the young captain had finished his story.

Hitsugaya nodded. "And from what Ukitake told me there is also a spy inside the Seireitei. Someone on the inside is relaying information to whoever was responsible for the attack."

"Who would do such a thing?" Abarai wanted to know.

"No clue," Hitsugaya said with a shrug. "I was sent here as soon as I recovered from the poison however I would assume that the culprit hasn't been caught yet since Ukitake told me that he would keep me informed."

"And how exactly did you end up with him Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"I told you already," Ichigo said. "Twice as a matter of fact. He saved Yuzu from a Hollow yesterday and after that my dad kinda took him in. He thinks Toushirou's a poor little orphan boy."

Hitsugaya shook his head. This mission to the living world wasn't going at all the way he'd planned and it was starting to annoy him. He would much prefer to be back in Soul Society, tracking down the bastard responsible for his attack.

"Earth to Toushirou."

Jarred from his thoughts, Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo.

"Come on Captain," Ichigo said with a smirk. "We have to go back to class."

Hitsugaya growled slightly under his breath but made no protests. He got to his feet and followed the rest of the group back toward the building.

Meanwhile, back in the Seireitei, Hinamori was making her way to the Squad Ten barracks. She hadn't been able to see Hitsugaya since he'd left so early in the morning and so she didn't know any of the details of his assignment. It was her hope that Matsumoto would have the answers to some of her questions.

When she reached the office, Hinamori knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," a voice called out.

Hinamori slid the door open and stepped inside the office.

"Momo," Matsumoto said, looking up from her paperwork and staring over at Hinamori. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get the chance to see Toushirou before he left," Hinamori said. "And I don't even know which part of living world he went to so I was hoping you might know."

Matsumoto stared thoughtfully at Hinamori for a few moments, contemplating what answer she should give. Captain Hitsugaya hadn't told her not to give out that information yet she wasn't sure she should tell Hinamori.

Then, her decision made, Matsumoto spoke. "Captain Hitsugaya was dispatched to the town where that group of Ryoka came from."

"Well that's odd," Hinamori said.

"Not really," Matsumoto said. "Those Ryoka aren't very good at concealing their reiatsu so they attract a great deal of trouble. Therefore the crisis in living world is centered around them."

"Oh," Hinamori said. When Matsumoto put it like that, it did kind of make sense that Hitsugaya had been sent to their town. "Thanks for the information Rangiku."

And with that Hinamori left the office.

"So Toushirou was sent to the town that those Ryoka live in," Hinamori thought to herself as she walked back to the Squad Five barracks. "Well on the bright side he should be safer around the Ryoka. If he runs into trouble they can help him out."


	6. Arrancar Attack

DISCLAIMER- Once again I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the fight scene. I'm not that great at writing them yet. Read and review please.

Chapter 6- Arrancar Attack

School had just ended for the day and Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya were on their way back to Ichigo's house when they heard a loud beeping noise. Rukia reached into her pocket and from it she pulled what appeared at first glance to be a cell phone. She flipped it open and gazed at the screen.

"What is it?" both Ichigo and Hitsugaya demanded.

"I'm not sure," Rukia said softly, a puzzled look on her face. "It's reiatsu is similar to that of a Hollow but that's not what it is."

"We should go and check it out," Hitsugaya said calmly and the other two nodded.

Hitsugaya pulled a small green pill from the pocket of his shirt and popped it into his mouth. A split second later he leapt from the gigai, returned to his true form. However even though the young captain was no longer inhabiting it, the faux body did not fall to the ground but remained standing.

"Go and find a safe place to hide," Hitsugaya said, addressing the gigai which nodded and ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked, staring in the direction that the gigai had ran off in.

"I implanted it with a false soul," Hitsugaya explained. "It looks suspicious if you just leave your gigai lying around. People tend to freak out when they see bodies lying around and if they examine it too close then they're going to realize that it doesn't have a pulse. This way is just easier."

Rukia was staring at Ichigo in the 'I told you so' sort of way. "Which is why you should use Kon instead of your Substitute Shinigami badge when you need to become a Shinigami."

"I always forget," Ichigo said in his defense.

Rukia didn't look convinced. "A likely story."

"Forget about that for now," Hitsugaya said, interrupting their argument. "Let's go and find out what that disturbance was."

Ichigo and Rukia both nodded and the three of them took off running in the direction that Rukia's communicator had indicated.

When they arrived at the location indicated the trio found an odd sight waiting for them. Except for it's massive size the creature they found could almost have passed for a human. It had the basic human form however it also had half of a Hollow mask.

"What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed, coming to a stop a few feet away from the creature.

"It can't be," Hitsugaya said, his eyes wide as he and Rukia slid to a stop beside Ichigo.

"Do you know what that thing is?" Ichigo asked, turning toward the young captain.

Hitsugaya nodded. "It's an Arrancar. They are what are created when the Menos remove their masks and they possess power similar to that of the Shinigami. Creating them is the reason why Aizen needed Hougyouku."

"Oh crap," Ichigo exclaimed as he and Rukia both became Shinigami.

It was at this point that the Arrancar noticed their presence. "Look, three Shinigami have come to play."

"Rukia, Ichigo I'm not supposed to use my powers unless I absolutely have to so the two of you are in charge of taking care of this guy."

"Right," they said as one and the Shinigami and the Substitute Shinigami both nodded and prepared to attack.

Not wanting to prolong the battle Ichigo immediately went into Bankai and Rukia unleashed the power of her zanpaktou, Sode no Shiraiyuki.

The two of them squared off but the Arrancar just stared at them. Then he turned to Hitsugaya. "Aren't you gonna play too? It won't be no fun with just those two."

"Damn," Hitsugaya muttered. Of course the Arrancar would be one of those who believed their power was so superior that they had to fight multiple opponents at once just to make it interesting. "Sorry Ukitake. I promise I'm trying to stay out of trouble. It's just not working."

That said, Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpaktou and came to stand between Ichigo and Rukia.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use your powers," Ichigo said, staring at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Honestly, did Ichigo ever pay attention? "I was asked not to use my powers by Ukitake," he said, holding Hyourinmaru in front of him. "However the Head Captain's the only one who can order me not to use them and he didn't."

"I see," Ichigo said. "Toushirou found a loophole."

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he glared at Ichigo. "You do that on purpose don't you?"

"Enough talk," the Arrancar said, growing impatient with their useless chatter. "Let's have some fun."

"This guy reminds me of Kenpachi," Ichigo said as the Arrancar lunged toward the group. The Shinigami all dodged the attack and went in separate directions.

Hitsugaya leapt straight up and held his zanpaktou above his head, it's tip pointing toward the heavens. "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

And from the tip of his sword burst a huge dragon comprised of water and ice. Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou and the dragon went straight for the Arrancar.

For a second the Arrancar was lost amidst a spray of water and ice but then he immerged, one arm completely frozen solid in a block of ice.

Roaring his displeasure the Arrancar fired a Cero, which was an attack similar to the Shinigami kidou attack Red Flame Cannon, at Hitsugaya.

The young captain managed to block the attack but the force behind it knocked him out of the air. Landing on the ground he slid several feet before managing to stop.

"Wasn't expecting the attack to be that powerful," Hitsugaya said angrily, berating himself for allowing that to happen. "That was careless."

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A beam of light flew across the sky and struck the Arrancar, knocking him from the sky. At the same moment a circle of ice erupted from the ground around the Arrancar.

Seeing his opportunity Captain Hitsugaya pointed his zanpaktou at the frozen Arrancar, whose eyes were the only thing that could move. "Hyourinmaru!"

The ice dragon once again immerged from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou and it crashed into the Arrancar with tremendous force. The block of ice surrounding him disintegrated, taking the Arrancar with it.

"That wasn't so bad," Ichigo said as the three of them regrouped.

"That guy was a weakling," Hitsugaya said, slightly annoyed that it had taken all three of them to beat the Arrancar. "Most likely the weakest class of Menos before it's Arrancar transformation."

That comment did nothing to boost the group's morale. Ichigo's face fell.

"Come on guys," Rukia said in an artificially cheerful voice. "Let's go home."

"You guys go," Hitsugaya said. "I'll be back later."

And with that the young captain used his flash-step and vanished.

"Where's he off to?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged. "I have no clue."

Captain Hitsugaya made his way to the highest spot in Karakura Town and stood staring at the sunset. He couldn't believe that it had taken three of them to defeat one Arrancar. If Aizen sent someone more powerful they'd be in trouble.

"I can't believe this," Hitsugaya muttered, leaning against a guardrail. The young captain had known that the Arrancar were powerful but he hadn't expected such a low ranking one to give them so much trouble. True the battle had been far from a close call however it hadn't been the piece of cake it should have been either.

"We're in serious trouble," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he stared at the setting sun.

Staring at the sky caused memories to flood back to Hitsugaya. He'd always loved to look at the sky, it was peaceful and relaxing.

Flashback

Hitsugaya had been a member of Squad Thirteen for a few months when he was summoned to Captain Ukitake's office. He made his way to the Squad Thirteen barracks and knocked lightly on the office door.

"Enter."

Hitsugaya slid the door open and entered the office. As usual Captain Ukitake was sitting on the floor with Kaien at his side.

"You sent for me sir?"

Captain Ukitake nodded and motioned for Hitsugaya to sit down. "I have a mission for you Toushirou."

Hitsugaya sat down and gazed at his captain.

"Kaien tells me that you've been training hard," Captain Ukitake said, smiling fondly at his young subordinate. "So I've decided that it's time for you to go out on a mission. We've received reports of a troublesome Hollow in the world of the living and I'm sending you to take care of it. This should be good experience."

"Understood," Hitsugaya said.

Hitsugaya was given all the known details about the Hollow he was being sent to take care of and then he left the Seireitei on his very first mission.

After exiting the Senkaimon, Hitsugaya pulled a small device from his pocket and flipped it open. The device resembled a cell phone and Hitsugaya gazed at the screen, searching for the reiatsu of the Hollow he had been sent to destroy. And after only a few moments a small dot appeared on the screen.

"That's it," Hitsugaya said, returning his communicator to his pocket.

Using his flash-step the young Shinigami traveled to the location of the Hollow and he arrived just in time to witness it attacking a human soul.

Knowing that he had no time to loose, Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpaktou and jumped toward the Hollow, who released it's grip on the soul and focused it's attention on the young Shinigami.

Hitsugaya swung his sword, which grazed the Hollow, who was remarkably fast for being so large. Jumping back, Hitsugaya prepared for a second attack.

Angered the Hollow swung it's hand in the direction of the Shinigami, who dodged the attack with ease. Holding his zanpaktou in front of him, he called out, "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The dragon of ice erupted from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou and flew toward the Hollow, who was unable to dodge. Hyourinmaru hit it's mark and the Hollow's mask shattered. With one last scream of rage, the Hollow vanished.

Landing gracefully back on the ground Hitsugaya turned his attention to the soul that the Hollow had been about to devour. He walked toward the soul, which held the form of a small child.

The child shrank back in fear, as though afraid that Hitsugaya was going to attack her next.

"Don't worry," Hitsugaya said, in what he hoped would pass for a soothing voice. He didn't have much practice at it after all. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you can't stay here or you'll have to go through that again. I have to send you to the Soul Society."

This said Hitsugaya raised his zanpaktou, with the hilt pointed toward the girl, and gently pressed the butt of the sword against the child's forehead. This process was called Konso, and it would send the soul on to Soul Society.

The girl's soul faded away and Hitsugaya sheathed his zanpaktou once more. Then, his mission complete, he returned to Soul Society, to report his success to Captain Ukitake.

As soon as he arrived back at the Seireitei, Hitsugaya made his way to the Squad Thirteen barracks. While on his way to the office Hitsugaya ran into Kaien.

"Back already kid?" Kaien said as Hitsugaya walked up to him.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Good job," Kaien said. "I'll inform the captain of your success. You should go back to the barracks and rest, kid."

Hitsugaya nodded and walked away. Captain Ukitake must not be feeling well, if Kaien planned to report the success of the mission himself. This wasn't really surprising since Hitsugaya already knew that their captain was frequently ill.

End Flashback

Dusk had already fallen when Hitsugaya made his way back to Ichigo's house. He made his way up to Ichigo's room, where he found the orange haired substitute Shinigami talking with Rukia.

"So you decided to come back huh?" Ichigo said as the young captain entered the room.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I just needed some time alone to think."

At that moment a black butterfly flew in through the open window. It flew past Ichigo and Rukia and came to rest on the tip of Captain Hitsugaya's finger. It was a hell butterfly, used by the Shinigami as a way to relay messages.

A few moments later it flew away again.

"What was the message?" Rukia asked as the hell butterfly flew out the window and vanished.

"I'm to return immediately to Soul Society," Hitsugaya said quietly, his expression impossible to read. "The Senkaimon is going to be set up tomorrow on the outskirts of town and I have been ordered to be there waiting."

"Well that was sudden," Ichigo said.

"It's a trap," Hitsugaya stated matter-of-factly, his eyes hiding all trace of emotion.

"A trap?" Rukia repeated. "How do you know?"

"Before I left Ukitake told me that under no circumstances would Soul Society communicate with me through the hell butterflies because they're so easy to trace. He said that if he had any information he would deliver it personally."

Rukia's eyes widened. "We need to get into contact with Soul Society immediately. We have to tell them about this."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. I'm going to go back and I'm going to settle this once and for all."

"But Captain," Rukia began.

Hitsugaya held up his hand, interrupting her "This is my fight. Please stay out of it."

And with that he turned and left again.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ichigo asked as soon as Hitsugaya had left.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked. "He told us not to interfere."

"True," Ichigo said. "But I'm not a Shinigami and I don't take orders from him. So what are we gonna do?"


	7. Return to Soul Society

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

A/N- Introducing a couple of OCs in this chapter. Enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter Seven- Return to Soul Society

The next morning Captain Hitsugaya made his way to the outskirts of town, where the Senkaimon would appear, and when he arrived he found a group of people awaiting his arrival. His green eyes narrowed, Hitsugaya stared at the group in disdain. Ichigo and Rukia stood underneath a tree along with Abarai, Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya demanded, his voice low and menacing.

"We came to help Toushirou," Hinamori said quietly, fully expecting Hitsugaya to yell at them for their interference.

"That's right," Matsumoto said, acting as Hinamori's backup. "There's no way we're going to allow you to walk into a trap by yourself Captain."

Hitsugaya sighed and glanced over at Ichigo, who's face held an annoying smirk. "This is your doing isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's right Toushirou. We thought they had a right to know what was going on so Renji went back to Soul Society last night and informed Rangiku and Momo of the situation. And before you get mad at anyone over this, I'm the one who arranged it."

"Whatever," Hitsugaya said. He wasn't at all happy about the situation however he didn't have the time to argue with them. Shrugging he decided that it really wasn't worth the trouble to try and get them to go away. With a sigh he shook his head. They really were annoying.

At that moment a large gate appeared out of nowhere. The doors slid open and the group of Shinigami entered the Senkaimon. After following the tunnel the group emerged in one of the forests in the Rukon District.

"This isn't the Seireitei," Abarai said, staring around.

"That's right," a voice called out, from amongst the trees.

"I know that voice," Hitsugaya said gazing in the direction that the voice had came from.

"I should hope so." A man emerged from behind the trees and Hitsugaya gasped. It was Shinji Okano, the former Captain of Squad Ten, the man he had beaten many years ago. "After all, we go way back."

"What the hell do you want?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Come now, that's no way to be," Okano said with a grin, his voice possessed of the quality that people used when speaking to pets and small children. "You and I are practically brothers after all and now, thanks to the darts that a friend of mine so generously gave me, we're on the same level."

"What's he talking about Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Okano said, turning to face the young captain and shaking his finger at Hitsugaya. "Shame on you Captain. You shouldn't hide stuff like that from your subordinates, they could end up hurt because of your lack of ability. Allow me to explain the situation. The dart that your captain was hit with was designed to join with reiatsu and attack the Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. Most people die due to this but for those lucky few who survive, their powers are destroyed."

"He thinks I've lost my powers," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he stared at the man whom he'd hoped to never see again.

"What's the matter boy?" Okano asked obnoxiously. "Too scared to speak?"

"No," Hitsugaya said in a calm voice, his gaze icy. "I was merely lamenting the fact that I didn't kill you all those years ago when we fought. However this is a mistake that I intend to rectify momentarily."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ichigo asked, turning to Hinamori and Matsumoto, hoping that they'd be able to explain.

"He was the captain of Squad Ten before Toushirou," Hinamori explained. "Toushirou defeated this guy in combat and that's how he became a captain."

"Oh," Ichigo said. "From the looks of things he's still pissed about it."

"That's more than likely an understatement," Rukia said, gazing from Hitsugaya to the former captain.

"So how does it feel to be stripped of your powers?" Okano asked gazing at Hitsugaya with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Hitsugaya said calmly.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?" Okano demanded. "You survived the poison in the Reiatsu Poison Darts and therefore you had to loose your powers. You can't still have them, it's impossible."

Hitsugaya stared at the man disdainfully. "Do you remember what happened the last time you told me something was impossible?"

And as he spoke Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpaktou and held it out in front of him. A blue aura grew around him and his eyes turned from green to silver. Hitsugaya prepared to lunge toward the man, fully prepared to end what had begun so long ago however a new person joined them and jumped between Hitsugaya and Okano.

"Hold it," the new comer said. "I think this has gone far enough."

The new arrival was a tall man with long white-blonde hair, which he was wearing pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a cold gray and he was dressed in a shihakusho.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded, staring at the man.

"So sorry," the man said, directing a sarcastic bow toward the young captain. "My name is Shorin and I'm formerly of Squad Twelve, Research and Development."

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who gave him the darts."

Shorin nodded. "Okano is an old friend of mine, the two of us go way back. So when he came to the Rukon District, robbed of his powers by some young upstart, I helped him out and together we planned the perfect revenge. Although from the look of things it turned out less perfect than we'd hoped. Although I am truly impressed that you survived with your powers intact."

"Tell me something," Hitsugaya said, ignoring the man's condescending tone of voice. "If you were on the team of researchers that developed the darts then how did you escape execution.? I was told that everyone involved in that project was condemned to die."

"That is true," Shorin said. "However I had a friend who gave me a heads up about the execution order and I deserted my post two weeks before the decree was handed down by the Central 46. I fled here, to the Rukon District, where I too have been plotting my revenge against the Seireitei."

"And what exactly do you have against Toushirou?" Hinamori asked.

"Me? Nothing. My friend simply came to me for help and I obliged. The only thing I have against him is the fact that he's from the Seireitei."

"You suck," Ichigo called out, thinking that that was a lousy reason to try and kill someone. The orange haired substitute Shinigami took a step toward the combatants, his hand reaching up to grip the handle of Zangetsu.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said, turning his eyes toward Ichigo and giving him a warning look.

"Fine," Ichigo said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I'll just be over here occupying space if you decide you need me Toushirou."

Ichigo walked over to a tree and stood underneath it, his arms folded across his chest. It really irked him to stand around and do nothing when a fight was about to break out however he understood that this was personal between Hitsugaya and the two men and he intended to let the young captain take care of things, as long as the fight didn't get out of hand. It was a matter of honor and he would not interfer unless he had to.

Hitsugaya turned back to Shorin who was staring at the group with interest.

"I take it you realized that this was a trap?" Shorin said. "Since you brought along reinforcements."

"I knew it was a trap," Hitsugaya said. "But I didn't tell them to come and I promise you they won't interfere."

"Is that so?" Shorin said. "Well in that case let us begin."

As he spoke, Shorin pulled a small tube from his pocket, along with a dart, which he slid inside the tube. "Let's see if you can survive the Reiatsu Poison Dart again Captain."

And with that Shorin raised the dart gun to his mouth and blew.

Hitsugaya saw the dart heading toward him and, using his flash-step, he easily dodged. He appeared behind Shorin, drawing Hyourinmaru from it's sheath. "That attack doesn't work so well when I know it's coming."

"I see," Shorin said, quickly flashing himself away from Hitsugaya. "Well I suppose we'll just have to use the same tactic as last time."

Shorin quickly pulled another dart from his pocket and loaded the gun. Turning to face Hitsugaya's group of friends, the former Shinigami raised the blow gun to his lips.

"Like hell you will," Hitsugaya said, raising his zanpaktou. "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

Swinging his zanpaktou Hitsugaya released the ice dragon, which flew toward Shorin. The former Shinigami jumped sideways however his reaction wasn't fast enough and Hyourinmaru struck him.

"Damn," Shorin said, drawing the sword that had been hidden under his long coat and using it's hilt to smash the ice that was encasing his legs. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use my zanpaktou."

However the former researcher never got the chance. The group felt a new reiatsu approaching the scene and within seconds Captain Ukitake arrived. He stared from Hitsugaya to Shorin in confusion.

"I thought I felt your reiatsu Toushirou," Ukitake said, giving the young captain a questioning look. "What's going on? You're supposed to be in the world of the living so why are you here?"

"This is the man you've been looking for, the one from Research and Development," Hitsugaya said, pointing toward Shorin. "And former captain Okano over there is the one who actually shot me with the Reiatsu Poison dart."

"Is that so?" Captain Ukitake said, gazing at the two former Shinigami. "In that case I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come along with us."

"Well this is getting out of hand," Shorin said calmly, walking over to Okano and grabbing his arm. "Time for us to leave."

And before anyone could stop him, Shorin used his flash-step and he and Okano disappeared.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya swore, preparing to go after them.

"Wait Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya turned to face the older captain. "What is it?"

"I think it would be for the best if you returned to the world of the living."

"What?" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "No way. I'm going after those guys."

"Sorry Toushirou but I'm afraid that's out of the question," Captain Ukitake said gravely. "You aren't even supposed to be in Soul

Society and you could get into a lot of trouble over this. But don't worry, I'll send someone after those two."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, fully prepared to remind Ukitake that they were even in rank and that the older captain had no authority to give him orders however he was interrupted by the orange-haired substitute Shinigami.

"Come on Toushirou," Ichigo said, walking over and grabbing the young captain by the arm. "We're going home."

Growling under his breath, but seeing that he was outnumbered, Hitsugaya gave up and went back to the living world with Ichigo, Rukia and Abarai. Matsumoto and Hinamori remained behind in Soul Society since that was where they were stationed.

"I can't believe this," Hitsugaya said angrily. "I finally know who was responsible for my attack and I'm stuck here, unable to do anything about it. How could Ukitake order me to come back?"

"Have a little patience," Ichigo said in an attempt to calm the young captain. "I'm sure Ukitake will inform you if those guys show up again. He's just trying to protect you and keep you out of trouble."

"Patience?" Hitsugaya said, giving Ichigo an icy stare and rolling his eyes. "You're the last person who should be lecturing me about patience."

The kid had a point so Ichigo let the matter go.


	8. Kyouraku's Assignment

Disclaimer- same as always, don't own Bleach

This chapter is really short. Please read and review.

Chapter Eight- Kyouraku's Assignment

After assuring himself that Hitsugaya had indeed returned with Ichigo to the world of the living, Ukitake turned to Matsumoto and Hinamori. "Come on, let's see if we can track those guys down."

The two vice-captains nodded and followed Captain Ukitake, however after an exhaustive search they turned up nothing and were forced to give up. The two people responsible for Hitsugaya's attack were obviously not in the district that the fight had occured in and this was unfortunate as it made their search much more difficult.

The sun was sinking low when Ukitake finally admitted defeat and the three Shinigami returned to the Seireitei in silence. When they reached the gates of the Seireitei, Ukitake parted ways with the two vice-captains and made his way to the Squad One barracks to report the newest finding to Head Captain Yamamoto. They now knew who it was who was responsible for Hitsugaya's attack and Ukitake felt sure that Head Captain Yamamoto would want to know.

When he arrived at the Squad One office, Ukitake knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," a voice called out.

Ukitake slid the door open and stepped into the office. Yamamoto was sitting at his desk and he glanced up as Ukitake walked across the room.

"Jyuushirou," Yamamoto said. "Is something wrong?"

"I have some news about Captain Hitsugaya's attack," Ukitake said.

Yamamoto showed immediate interest. "Do you know who was responsible?"

"Former captain of Squad Ten, Shinji Okano and a former member of Squad Twelve whose name I don't know," Ukitake told him.

"And how exactly did you stumble upon this information?" Yamamoto asked.

"I felt Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu earlier today," Ukitake explained. "And when I went to investigate I found him fighting with a man whom I didn't know, while Okano was standing around watching. I interrupted the fight at which point Hitsugaya proceeded to inform me that they were the two who were responsible for his attack."

"I see," Yamamoto said. "So Captain Hitsugaya returned to Soul Society?"

"Um yea," Ukitake said after a moment's hesitation. He hadn't thought about the fact that Hitsugaya had been assigned to the living world and should not have returned to Soul Society without permission. He may have just inadvertantly gotten the young captain into trouble.

Yamamoto nodded. "I understand his desire to catch those responsible for the attack however his safety is our top priority. I shall assign someone to go to the world of the living, to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays where he's supposed to be."

"I volunteer," Ukitake said.

Yamamoto held a thoughtful expression on his face for a few seconds before he nodded his head. "Very well Jyuushirou, you shall leave in the morning."

"Thank you sir," Ukitake said.

And with that Ukitake bowed to the Head Captain and left the office. After his meeting with the Head Captain, Ukitake made his way to the Squad Eight barracks, where he found Captain Kyouraku sleeping in the floor of his office. His vice-captain Nanao was sitting at the desk, working on paperwork. There was nothing about this scene that surprised Ukitake since this was pretty much normal for Squad Eight. Nodding to the vice-captain, Ukitake walked across the room until he was standing over Kyouraku's prone form.

"Wake up Shunsui," Ukitake said, nudging his old friend with his toe.

"Huh?" Kyouraku groaned, opening one eye. "Jyuushirou?"

"Rise and shine," Ukitake said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Sitting up, Kyouraku pushed his hat back and stared over at Ukitake, a groggy look in his eyes. "What do you need?"

Ukitake sat down beside his old friend and gazed at him intently. "I'm leaving for the world of the living tomorrow and I need for you to take over the search for Toushirou's attackers for me."

"Attackers?" Kyouraku said, his eyes widening. He was completely awake now. "You know who's responsible?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. It was the former captain of Squad Ten, Shinji Okano and a former member of Squad Twelve. We met them earlier today and since I'm leaving I need for you to track them down."

"Alright," Kyouraku said. "But why are you leaving?"

"Because Toushirou came back to Soul Society in pursuit of the two attackers and Yamamoto-sensei wants me to make sure that he stays in the world of the living from now on."

"I see," Kyouraku said.

"Enlist help if you need it," Ukitake said. "But be careful who you tell what's going on. There is still a traitor and we still don't know who it is."

Kyouraku nodded. "I'll get Rangiku and Momo to help me."

Ukitake nodded his approval of the idea. "That should be safe. And they were there when Toushirou encountered the two former Shinigami so they know what they both look like. That should prove useful."

Ukitake proceeded to describe the two men to Kyouraku and then he took his leave. He was leaving for the world of the living the next day and he had preparations to make. He'd have to appoint someone to be in charge of Squad Thirteen and between his two third seats it was a difficult decision.

The next morning, after Captain Ukitake left the Seireitei, Kyouraku made his way to the Squad Ten barracks. He went to the office, where he found Matsumoto sitting on the couch, doing nothing, which wasn't really all that surprising. The vice-captain looked up as he entered the room.

"Captain Kyouraku," she said. "What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," Kyouraku said, sitting down on the couch beside her. "Captain Ukitake found out who was responsible for the attack on your captain but he was sent to the living world today and asked me to help track the guys down. And I would really appreciate it if you would help me. We know that they're currently hiding in the Rukon District however we're unsure of their exact location. And it would be almost impossible for me to search all eighty districts by myself. So will you help me?"

Matsumoto nodded. "I'll help."

"Great," Kyouraku said. "Will you ask Momo if she's willing to help?"

Matsumoto nodded.

"Thanks," Kyouraku said. "When you have your answer meet me in the Squad Eight office and we'll begin our search."

A/N- To all the people who have reviewed my story this update is to say thank you. Those of you who have been reading for awhile will know that I usually post on Saturday however I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate the words of praise and the advise aimed at making my writing better. And to those of you who have my story on your favorites list, YOU GUYS ROCK!


	9. New Arrival

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

Please read and review.

Chapter Nine- New Arrival in the World of the Living

The next morning Hitsugaya awoke early, along with Ichigo and Rukia, and the trio prepared for school, since there didn't seem to be any immediate threat of a Hollow attack. After getting dressed in their uniforms the three left Ichigo's house and made their way to school.

Hitsugaya was still in a bad mood due to the events of the previous day and Ichigo and Rukia were giving him some space, hoping that he'd calm down soon. Ichigo was even refraining from tormenting the young captain, although it was proving really difficult. He had to bite his tongue every time Hitsugaya spoke to keep himself from delivering a smart ass come back.

Assembling in homeroom the trio took their seats, barely making it to class before the warning bell rang. However the teacher wasn't in the classroom so it wouldn't really have mattered had they been late.

"I wonder where Sensei is?" Orihime said, gazing toward the front of the room.

At that moment the classroom door slid open and the school's principal entered, followed by another man, dressed in a suit.

Hitsugaya glanced up as they entered the room and his eyes widened in surprise. He stared in horror at the white haired man standing behind the principal. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. What had he ever done to deserve this?

Hitsugaya wasn't the only one in the class who was shocked by the new arrival. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad all stared in disbelief at the new arrival.

"Class," the principal said, instantly gaining the children's attention. "Your teacher has taken a leave of absence and will be gone for an undetermined length of time. This is your new substitute teacher, Jyuushirou Ukitake. He's going to be taking over classes for awhile so please show him your respect."

"Thank you Mr. Fuji," Ukitake said. "Good morning class."

"Good morning," the students all echoed.

"Good luck Ukitake-sensei," Principal Fuji said before leaving the room.

Hitsugaya really wanted to know why Captain Ukitake was now a substitute teacher at Ichigo's high school and it was only by sheer force of will that he managed to force himself to keep his seat and not shout at his former captain, asking him what the hell was going on. However as soon as he was alone with Ukitake, he would find out.

Ukitake came to stand at the front of the classroom, a wide smile on his face. "Well you all know who I am now I think it would be nice if you introduced yourselves." Starting at the front of the class Ukitake pointed to each student in turn and asked them to state their name and a little something about themselves. The students all cooperated, for the most part, up until Ukitake-sensei pointed to a certain white-haired boy in the back.

Growling under his breath at the absurdity of this situation Hitsugaya stood up beside his desk and stated in an emotionless monotone, "Toushirou Hitsugaya." Then he quickly sat back down.

"Don't you want to tell us something about yourself Toushirou?" Ukitake asked.

"No," Hitsugaya snapped.

"Alright," Ukitake said with a grin. "Moving on to the next person then."

After the introductions Ukitake began lessons, ignoring the questioning looks from Ichigo and Rukia and the annoyed look from Hitsugaya. "Alright, I think we'll begin with. . ."

Hitsugaya tuned out the sound of his former captain's voice, annoyed that Ukitake was here in the world of the living and determined to find out the reason for it. There was no way that this could be a coincidence. It had to be somehow related with his own assignment and that annoyed him. It was bad enough that he had to be here. Why the hell had they sent Ukitake?

As soon as the class was dismissed for lunch Hitsugaya walked up to the front of the room, his green eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, glaring at Ukitake.

"Tsk tsk," Ukitake said, gazing at the boy in a fatherly manner. "You should show your teacher a little more respect than that Toushirou."

Clenching his hands into fists, Hitsugaya glared at his former captain. He managed to keep his voice quiet however there was no way to miss the anger within. "Just answer the question Ukitake."

"Fine," Ukitake said with a sigh. He hadn't wanted to tell the kid this little piece of truth however he wasn't going to quit until he knew. "When I spoke to Head Captain Yamamoto about the identity of your attackers I accidentally let slip that you had returned to Soul Society and needless to say he wasn't overly happy about it. As a result I was sent here to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you stay here, where you're supposed to be."

"Dammit," Hitsugaya swore.

"Behave yourself Toushirou," Ukitake warned, eying the younger captain. "Or else you're going to end up getting yourself into trouble."

Unable to believe his lousy luck Hitsugaya turned his back on Ukitake and left the classroom without another word.

"That didn't go well," Ukitake thought to himself as he watched Hitsugaya leave the room. "I'm sorry Toushirou but this was an order from Head Captain Yamamoto."

As he left the classroom, Hitsugaya muttered to himself, annoyed about what Ukitake had just told him. "So not only can I not protect myself but now I need a freakin' baby-sitter. ERR!"

As he ranted Hitsugaya made his way out to the courtyard in front of the school and over to the tree under which he and the others usually hung out during their lunch break. Ichigo and the others were already there and they gazed at Hitsugaya in question as he approached.

"So what's the deal with Ukitake?" Ichigo asked as Hitsugaya joined them under the tree.

Hitsugaya clenched his hands into fists yet again. "He's here to keep an eye on me. Apparently they aren't happy about the fact that I went back to Soul Society."

"See?" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes at the young captain. "Rukia told you it was a bad idea Toushirou but you just wouldn't listen."

"Shut up Kurosaki," Hitsugaya snapped. "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's Captain Hitsugaya before it sinks into that thick skull of yours?"

Ichigo shrugged.

At the end of the school day Ichigo and his friends left together however Hitsugaya hung back, leaning up against a wall and waiting for Ukitake to exit the building. He had a few things he wished to discuss with their new 'teacher' and as Ukitake left the school Hitsugaya fell into step beside him.

"Hello Toushirou," Ukitake said as the boy appeared at his side.

"Who sent you here?" Hitsugaya asked, managing to keep his voice calm this time.

"I told you earlier Toushirou. It was Head Captain Yamamoto's decision to send someone here," Ukitake said to the young captain. "And I volunteered for the job."

"You volunteered?" Hitsugaya repeated. "Why?"

"Because there's something strange going on in Soul Society," Ukitake said, attempting to keep the worry that he was feeling out of his voice. "And I have a bad feeling. We know for a fact someone inside the Seireitei is acting as a spy for Okano and his friend but we still don't know who it is. And that means that you're still in danger."

There was concern in the older captain's voice and Hitsugaya now felt bad about his earlier behavior. It still irritated him that Captain Ukitake had been sent here to keep an eye on him however he now realized that the captain's intentions were good. Ukitake was just worried about him.

"So Sensei," Hitsugaya said, deciding to change the subject. "Where are you going to stay while you're here?"

"I'm staying at Kisuke's place," Ukitake replied, relieved that Hitsugaya was no longer angry at him.

"Urahara huh?" Hitsugaya said. "He should open a hotel."

Captain Ukitake chuckled softly. "Well at least I have a job and can pay for my room and board. I don't intend to be a freeloader."

Hitsugaya smiled slightly at the jab at Abarai, who was also staying at Urahara's place.

Hitsugaya accompanied Ukitake all the way to Urahara's Shop, where they parted ways. "Take care Sensei," Hitsugaya said with a careless wave.

"Be careful Toushirou," Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya walked away and when he was out of sight Ukitake entered the shop. He was greeted by two children, a girl and a boy. "Hello, is Kisuke around?"

The girl nodded and said softly, "I'll go and get him for you."

And with that the girl walked into the back of the shop, leaving Ukitake with the boy, who eyed him appraisingly.

"So you're a Shinigami huh?" the boy said. "Are you gonna be a freeloader too?"

Ukitake chuckled. "No."

"Jyuushirou!"

Captain Ukitake turned around and watched as a man wearing a green and white striped hat walked toward him. "Kisuke, it's been

awhile."

Urahara nodded. "So what brings you to the world of the living Jyuushirou?"

"There's trouble in the Seireitei," Captain Ukitake said. "There's a traitor among us, again, and that traitor is working with a former member of Squad Twelve and the former Captain of Squad Ten. They're after Captain Hitsugaya, who is currently here in the world of the living so I came to keep an eye on him."

Urahara nodded. "Bet that went over real well."

"You've no idea," Ukitake said, thinking back to Hitsugaya's anger when he'd found out that he was stationed in the world of the living and the reason for that assignment. "But it's okay. Toushirou and I go way back so he'll forgive me."

Urahara nodded. He knew that Ukitake had been Hitsugaya's squad captain when the boy first joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and that they had gotten along really well.

After leaving Urahara's shop Hitsugaya made his way back to Ichigo's house where he found Ichigo talking to Rukia and Abarai. The trio looked up when Hitsugaya entered the room.

"Welcome back," Ichigo said with a smirk. "So did you and Ukitake fight?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, annoyed by the obnoxious smirk that Ichigo wore however choosing not to comment on it. "No, it's okay. I don't like what he did but I do understand why he did it. And he did tell me an interesting piece of information. It seems that something serious is going on in the Seireitei."

That got Abarai's attention. "How serious?"

"Serious enough to make Ukitake come to the world of the living," Hitsugaya said. "The old man was going to send someone else but Ukitake volunteered for the job. I don't know what he's up to but the situation must be pretty serious if Ukitake feels the need to be here."

Abarai agreed. It had been many years since Captain Ukitake had left Soul Society on a mission so this really must be serious.

"So what are you gonna do Captain Hitsugaya?" Abarai asked, giving Hitsugaya a questioning look.

Hitsugaya sighed. He'd been debating his course of action since leaving Ukitake at Urahara's place. "For now I'm going to abide by his wishes and stay out of trouble. At least until I find out what's going on."

"Aw, Toushirou's learned to behave himself," Ichigo said, the smirk returning to his face. "You know I don't think you dislike everyone as much as you say you do. I'll bet it's just an act."

"Shut the hell up Kurosaki," Hitsugaya muttered, a threatening tone in his voice and an icy look in his eyes. "And I've told you about a million times that it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

And with that Hitsugaya turned and stalked out of the room.

"I think you pissed him off," Abarai said as Hitsugaya slammed the door behind him.

"Possibly," Ichigo said. "So what's the deal between him and Ukitake?"

"Well I know that Captain Ukitake was Captain Hitsugaya's squad captain," Abarai explained. "He was placed in Squad Thirteen when he joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. As for their relationship now I don't know."

Ichigo turned to face Rukia. "You never told me that you and Toushirou used to be in the same squad. When he showed up here you acted like you didn't know him, just knew who he was."

"That's right," Rukia said. "I'd never met Captain Hitsugaya before then. I knew him by reputation only since he became captain of Squad Ten right before I joined Squad Thirteen. Kaien spoke of him sometimes though. Apparently he'd enjoyed picking on him."

"Oh," Ichigo said.

Muttering under his breath, Hitsugaya made his way to the highest point in Karakura Town. Once there he leaned up against a guardrail and stared off into the distance, his gaze focused on the sky. Since his arrival in the world of the living this was where Hitsugaya came when he was angry and for some reason he seemed to be coming alot.

"First someone tries to kill me, then I find out that there's a traitor in the Seireitei. Next I get sent to the world of the living where I have to put up with Kurosaki and now Ukitake's here to baby-sit. I'm not sure that things can get much worse at this point. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

As he thought about the situation Hitsugaya's hands involuntarily clenched into fists. He couldn't wait for this whole situation to be resolved so that he could go back to his normal life, away from Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya was still leaning against the guardrail, lost in thought, when he heard someone calling out, "Toushirou!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hitsugaya glanced up and saw Ichigo's little sister Karin approaching with a group of her friends.

"Hi," Hitsugaya said, his gaze going back to the clouds.

Karin came to stand beside Hitsugaya although her friends hung back, looking wary. "You sure spend alot of time up here. What are you doing?"

"This is the best place I could find to look at the sky," Hitsugaya replied quietly, his gaze still intently focused on the heavens.

Staring at the young boy Karin got the impression that he was lonely. He didn't seem to get along with her brother, she heard them arguing constantly, and she'd never seen him hanging out with any friends his own age. "Hey Toushirou, we're going to the park to play soccer. Would you like to come along?"

Hitsugaya turned to gape at the girl, as did her friends. "I don't think so."

"Come on," Karin persisted. "It'll be more fun than staring at a bunch of clouds."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to tell her no once again however he was interrupted when one of her friends grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the other side of the road.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?" the boy demanded, his gaze shifting from her to Hitsugaya. "That guy's creepy looking. Did you see his eyes? They remind me of ice."

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Karin said, "Toushirou's harmless. He's been staying at my house so I think I'd know if he were dangerous."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at this point however he didn't interrupt.

"Staying at your house?" another of the boy's exclaimed. "How come we've never seen him? And why doesn't he ever go to school?"

"He goes to school," Karin said. "He's in Ichi-nii's class."

That statement made all four boys turn around and gape at Hitsugaya. "That midget's in high school?!"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he was on the verge of yelling at the group of boys however Karin stepped back over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Toushirou. Come play soccer with us."

Still not enthusiastic about the prospect of joining their game Hitsugaya never the less followed Karin and her friends to the school's soccer field.

"Alright," Karin said, pulling her soccer ball from a bag and putting it on the ground. "We'll play three on three. I'll be the captain of team one and Toushirou, you can be the captain of team two. Okay?"

Hitsugaya shrugged, not really caring, however Karin's friends looked mutinous.

"I don't wanna be on his team," one complained.

"Yea," another added. "He probably really sucks."

"Shut up," Karin snapped, effectively putting an end to their complaints.

Soon teams had been chosen and the game began. And about two seconds into it Hitsugaya effortlessly stole the ball from Karin, the best player among the group. Giving the ball a ferocious kick, Hitsugaya sent it and the goal keeper flying back into the net.

"Captain Hitsugaya you rock!"

This statement gave Hitsugaya pause until he remembered that Karin had made him a team captain in this silly game.

"Oh it's on now," Karin said, a determined look in her eyes.

The game continued until the last rays of sun disappeared below the horizon and it was at this point that Karin was forced to admit defeat. Her team had put up a valiant fight however Hitsugaya had led his team to victory, ahead by ten points. Out of breath but enjoying themselves immensely Karin and her friends collapsed to the ground, laughing.

"I can't believe this guy beat you Kurosaki," one of the boys said, offering Hitsugaya an admiring look. Although Karin's friends had all technically played the game had really been against her and Hitsugaya and everyone knew it.

"I know," Karin said, glancing back at Hitsugaya, who was standing a few feet away. "But I'll get him next time."

"Next time," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Well," Karin said, getting to her feet. "It's getting late so we should probably head home. I'll see you guys later."

Her friends all waved and called out their goodbyes.

"Come on Toushirou," Karin said.

Hitsugaya shrugged and followed Karin back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Once inside the two parted ways with Karin going into the kitchen where Yuzu was and Hitsugaya climbing the stairs to Ichigo's room. Without even bothering to knock Hitsugaya pushed the door open and entered the room where he found Ichigo and Rukia sitting beside each other on the bed.

"And he's back again," Ichigo said.

"Shut up," Hitsugaya said, walking over to the cot where he slept and laying down. The young captain turned his back on Ichigo and Rukia and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Okay then," Ichigo said.


	10. Enter Isshin, the Shinigami

Disclaimer- same old same old. yada yada yada. don't own Bleach just having a little fun with it. Please read and review.

A/N- Hitsugaya's not in this chapter but yay Isshin!

Chapter Ten- Enter Isshin, the Shinigami?

It had been a couple of days since captain Ukitake was assigned to the world of the living and during this time he'd become somewhat acclimated to his surroundings. It was late evening and he decided to go to one of those 'convenience stores' to get something to eat since Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu weren't home and it was just him.

As he walked down the street, lost in thought, he was almost caught off guard when a massive Arrancar appeared behind him. Sensing its presence at the last moment Ukitake dodged its attack. Jumping to the side Ukitake pulled his Gikongan from his pocket and quickly popped the small green pill into his mouth. Leaping from his gigai, Ukitake immediately released his zanpaktou which split into dual blades, connected by a cord attached to each hilt. However he just barely managed to get into a defensive position before the Arrancar swung one of its massive arms and had his reflexes been a fraction slower he would have been sliced in half.

As it was Ukitake managed to block the blow and he swung his twin blades in an attempt to end this battle before things got out of hand. Both blades made contact with the Arrancar's flesh, slicing deep gashes where they struck, but the Arrancar seemed unphased. In fact it actually began to laugh.

Facing the Shinigami, a maniacal grin still on its face, the Arrancar opened its mouth.

"Cero," Ukitake muttered, quickly crossing the blades of his swords and raising them to form a shield.

A beam of light erupted from the Arrancar's mouth and struck Ukitake's swords at the point where the two blades crossed. Ukitake managed to keep the Cero from striking him however the force behind the attack was great enough to knock the captain backward several feet.

"Not good," Ukitake thought to himself.

He attempted to use his feet as brakes, but to no avail. Unable to stop Ukitake felt his body collide with something, which was what he'd been expecting to happen, although the something wasn't hard and solid but soft and yielding. Ukitake felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and he came to a stop. Turning to see who it was who had helped him, Ukitake saw the last person in the world he'd expected to see. In fact, he'd never expected to see this particular person again.

"Isshin?"

Isshin Kurosaki nodded and drew his zanpaktou from its sheath at his side. "Need some help Captain Ukitake?"

"That would be welcome," Ukitake said, turning back to the Arrancar. Swinging his twin blades, Ukitake summoned a large wave of water, which crashed down upon the surprised Arrancar.

Using the beast's momentary confusion to his full advantage Isshin sliced the creature in half with his sword.

Isshin and Ukitake sheathed their swords as the Arrancar vanished.

"Well that was fun," Ukitake said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. He turned to face Isshin. "I didn't expect to see you again Kurosaki. What brings you to this neighborhood?"

"I felt the Reiatsu of the Arrancar and I had to come and check it out," Isshin replied. "So what brings you to the world of the living?"

There was a look of curiosity in Isshin's eyes as he stared at Ukitake. He really wanted to know what could be so bad that it brought the sickly Captain Ukitake to the world of the living.

"There's a traitor in the Seireitei," Ukitake explained, knowing that he could trust Isshin with the truth. "And together with a couple of exiled Shinigami, they're trying to kill a friend of mine."

Isshin nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes. "And that friend would be the young white haired boy who's now staying at my house, correct?"

"Toushirou's staying with you?" Ukitake asked. The young captain had neglected to give him that little bit of information.

Isshin nodded. "Yea. He saved Yuzu from a Hollow so I invited him to stay with us."

"He didn't mention that," Ukitake said.

"Well he probably didn't see the need to," Isshin said in Hitsugaya's defense. "Thanks to the gigai that Urahara designed for me he can't sense my reiatsu so he doesn't know I was a Shinigami. He probably just thinks I'm some good Samaritan."

"This is true," Ukitake said, not sure that he was quite ready to forgive Hitsugaya this omission just yet. "However he still should have informed me that he was staying with Ichigo."

Isshin chuckled. "He probably wants to forget about that fact. Those two fight constantly. I swear if I didn't know better I'd think they were siblings."

"I'm not really surprised by that," Ukitake said. "I've witnessed a little of that myself."

"So tell me why exactly you have to keep an eye on him," Isshin said, thinking it odd for a captain to be sent to the world of the living to keep an eye on a subordinate. "Is he weak or something?"

"Hardly," Ukitake said, shaking his head. "I had to come and keep an eye on him because he's grown a bit reckless since he was attacked and he has this desire to go looking for trouble. However as to his strength, he beat the Reiatsu Poison Darts with his powers intact if that tells you anything."

Isshin's eyes widened. "Damn."

"He's also the new captain of Squad Ten."

"How did that happen?" Isshin wanted to know, this little piece of information catching him by surprise. He never would have pegged the kid for a captain. "Did something happen to Okano?"

"You could say that," Ukitake said with a nod. "He picked a fight with the wrong person."

"That little kid beat him?"

Once again Ukitake nodded. "It was quite a battle. And Toushirou reached Bankai in record time as well. The only ones known to have achieved it faster are Kisuke and your son."

"That is impressive," Isshin said, inwardly thinking that the boy's gigai must be well designed indeed to have hidden such powerful Reiatsu from him. He'd realized that the boy was a Shinigami the moment he saw him however he hadn't known that the kid was so powerful. "Well I'm glad someone finally beat the snot out of Okano. That guy was a jerk."

"You know, a lot of people said that," Ukitake said with a chuckle. "My vice-captain Kaien even referred to him as Captain Jerk a couple of times."

Isshin roared with laughter at that. "That's great! I wish I'd thought of it, I'd have said it to his face."

Turning serious once more Isshin gazed at Ukitake intently. "If you need any help with this problem you can feel free to let me know Jyuushirou. I'm not quite as strong as I was before I left Soul Society but I can still hold my own and I'll help you in any way that I can."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Isshin."

Isshin offered Ukitake his hand, which the old captain grasped. The captain and the former captain shook hands and then parted ways.

Ukitake continued on his way to the convenience store, where he bought a couple of frozen dinners. Then he made his way back to Urahara's shop. The unexpected battle with the Arrancar, coupled with his little chat with Isshin Kurosaki, had caused Ukitake's trip to take longer than he'd anticipated and when he arrived back at the shop he found that everyone else had returned as well.

"Welcome back," Urahara said from his usual spot at the table.

"Guess who I saw while I was out," Ukitake said to Urahara as he entered the room and placed his bags down on the table.

"Who?" Urahara asked.

"Isshin Kurosaki," Ukitake said. "He helped me fight an Arrancar that decided I'd make a good meal."

"Isshin fought?" Urahara said, a disappointed look in his eyes. "And I missed it? That's depressing."

"Hmm," Ukitake said, thinking about the former Shinigami who was Ichigo's father. Before leaving Soul Society he'd been the captain of Squad Six however when Urahara had been exiled Isshin had left along with him and Yuruichi, protesting the banishment of the captain of Squad Twelve. And although it hadn't been part of the plan Isshin had met Masaki and the two had fallen in love. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were the product of that.

Isshin had been a talented Shinigami and Ukitake knew that he could prove useful in their fight when they discovered the identity of the traitor in the Seireitei. However, unfortunately for him, if he did indeed help them then his secret would be revealed to his son who, Ukitake had the sneaking suspicion, would not take the news well.

"Oh well," Ukitake thought to himself with a shrug. "Isshin offered to help and he had to know that Ichigo's bound to find out his secret if he does. It's his decision."

As he made his way to the corner drugstore Isshin thought about the repercussions of what he'd just done. He'd just offered to help Ukitake at the cost of his own cover. Ichigo was bound to be somehow involved in the situation since he and Hitsugaya had been spending so much time together, which meant that if he helped Ukitake then his son would find out that he'd been a Shinigami.

Isshin shuddered involuntarily as he pictured Ichigo's reaction to the news. It would not be pretty, of that he was certain, and Isshin suddenly got the mental picture of Ichigo slicing him in half with his zanpaktou. Shaking his head fiercely Isshin tried to get that scenario out of his head.

"I must be out of my mind," Isshin muttered to himself. "I really hope Ukitake doesn't need my help. I'll help him if he asks for it, because I said I would, but if helping him results in Ichigo finding out my secret then it's likely to be the last thing that I ever do."

Lost in thought Isshin grabbed bandages and other first aid supplies from the shelves. Having three Shinigami in the house was reeking havoc on his supplies since at least one of them ended up torn up every other day and he continually had to restock his supplies while at the same time pretending not to notice that someone was stealing them. If Ichigo didn't think he was a complete idiot this approach would probably never work howevr no one ever brought up the missing supplies and neither did he. Once he'd found everything that he, and they, could conceivably need Isshin went to the counter to pay. His eyes widened in disbelief when the clerk gave him the total.

"Man," the former Shinigami thought as he pulled the bills from his wallet and handed them to the clerk. "I should seriously give Ukitake an invoice for all this stuff and tell him that I want Soul Society to reimburse me for it."

"Come again sir," the clerk called out as Isshin grabbed his bags and left the store.

"Not if I can help it," Isshin muttered.

When Isshin arrived back home he found the place unusually quiet. No one was shouting, there were no loud bangs or explosions. This was not normal for the Kurosaki residence and Isshin was slightly alarmed as he entered the house and made his way into the kitchen. There he found Yuzu, alone, cooking dinner.

"Where is everyone?" Isshin asked, pausing to gaze at his daughter.

"Ichigo's out with some friends from school," Yuzu replied, turning away from the stove to face her father. "And Karin said that she and Toushirou were going to the park to practice soccer."

"Alright," Isshin said and with that he turned and made his way upstairs. As he put away the medical supplies Isshin thought about his daughter's sudden interest in their houseguest. She didn't know what Hitsugaya was of course. She just thought he was a lonely kid and she felt sorry for him. Or at least that's what she'd told Yuzu.

"I don't know whether this is good or bad," Isshin thought to himself. After all Karin was like Ichigo had been before becoming a Shinigami and she was able to see both Hollow and normal souls, which meant that if Hitsugaya left his gigai while with her then his secret would be out. And then someone would have to explain to Karin about Shinigami and Soul Society. And that was something that he really didn't want to have to do or else then his secret would be out.

"Oh well," he thought to himself with a shrug, deciding that there wasn't really anything he could do to stop the two from hanging out that wouldn't need major explaining and threaten to blow the kid's cover. "At least I know she's safe while she's with him."


	11. Grow Stronger

Disclaimer- do I really have to say it? Okay, I don't own bleach.

A/N- Ukitake reflects on the progress of Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Rukia and the unlikely trio fight Arrancar and Hollow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Eleven- Grow Stronger

The morning after he ran into Isshin Kurosaki, Ukitake arose early and dressed in a dark blue suit. Glancing into the mirror that was attached to the back of the dresser in his room, Ukitake pulled his long white hair back into a ponytail and secured it with a black elastic tie. Then he left his room and joined Urahara in the living room.

"Good morning Jyuushirou," Urahara said as the white haired Shinigami joined him at the table. "Ready for work?"

"This is weird," Ukitake said, fixing his tie, which had taken him several hours to master the art of tying.

"I think so too," Urahara said. "Although picturing you as a teacher isn't so much of a stretch. You're a really good leader."

"Thank you," Ukitake said, taking the cup of tea that Urahara's friend Tessai, had offered him. "Becoming a teacher was the easiest way to keep an eye on Toushirou, Rukia and Ichigo since they've actually been attending classes when they're not battling Hollow and Arrancar."

"That's unusual," Urahara said, a perplexed look on his face. "I didn't think Ichigo bothered to go to school anymore."

"He does on rare occasions," Ukitake said. "And I think he's doing it more these days because it annoys Toushirou. Since Isshin took Toushirou in and the kid doesn't know that Isshin used to be a Shinigami if Ichigo goes to school then he has to or risk blowing his cover. Or so he thinks. And Ichigo's taking full advantage of this fact."

"Sounds like him," Urahara said.

Finishing his tea Ukitake got to his feet. "Well Kisuke, guess I'll go to work. I'll see you later."

Urahara waved as Ukitake left the store.

Ukitake was on his way to Karakura High when he saw three figures running toward him at break neck speed, all of them dressed in black. Halting Ukitake watched as Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rukia dashed past, swords drawn. He couldn't tell what exactly they were pursuing but knew that it must be something fairly strong to make all three of them give chase.

"So much for Toushirou laying low and only using his powers in case of emergency. He either thinks he doesn't have to anymore because I'm here or else he's doing this to get even with me for being here. That's probably it actually. I wonder if it's a Hollow or an Arrancar." Not having been sent to the world of the living to combat Hollow, he hadn't been issued a communicator and therefore had less of a range for detecting Hollow. "I'd better go and see if they need a hand."

Pulling what looked like a PEZ dispenser from his coat pocket Ukitake pushed the top down, releasing a green pill which he quickly swallowed. Leaping from his gigai Ukitake quickly ran off in pursuit of the trio of young Shinigami.

When Ukitake caught up with the others he saw Ichigo and Hitsugaya battling a pair of Arrancar. Running up to Rukia, who was watching the battle sword in hand just in case her comrades needed help, Ukitake asked, "What's going on?"

"These Arrancar appeared late yesterday evening and they've been causing a lot of trouble," Rukia explained to her captain. "We've been pursuing them for most of the night."

"I see," Ukitake said, gazing from Ichigo to Hitsugaya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A flash of light shot from Zangetsu, however the Arrancar managed to deflect the attack with a Cero. The two flashes of light met halfway to their intended targets and, after a brilliant explosion of light, both dissipated. Roaring it's displeasure the Arrancar ran toward Ichigo, who glared at it and held up Zangetsu.

Ukitake's gaze went to Hitsugaya, who held his zanpaktou upward, the tip pointing toward the heavens. "Reign over the frosted, frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The huge dragon of ice and water erupted from the tip of Hitsugaya's sword and flew toward the Arrancar, which simply stood and watched it's approach. Swinging his sword, Hitsugaya controlled Hyourinmaru's path and caused the dragon to collide with the Arrancar, which was instantly encased in a solid block of ice.

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

Yet another flash of light erupted from the tip of Zangetsu and this time the attack collided with the Arrancar, who screamed and then disintegrated.

His gaze focused on the frozen Arrancar, Hitsugaya once again swung Hyourinmaru, this time causing icicles to burst up from the ground. The icicles struck the frozen Arrancar and caused the block of ice surrounding it to explode, destroying the Arrancar encased within.

"Well done," Ukitake called out as Ichigo and Hitsugaya joined him and Rukia, sheathing their swords. He couldn't believe how much the pair of them had improved and he felt proud of them both.

"Damn I'm tired," Ichigo said, covering his mouth to conceal a yawn. "I can't believe we've been chasing those bastards all night."

Hitsugaya and Rukia both nodded, sharing his sentiments.

"Well guys," Ukitake said, glancing at his watch. "You'd better return to your gigais or you'll be late for school."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at Ukitake in disbelief. "But we've been up all night."

"Sorry Ichigo," Ukitake said, shaking his head. "But that's not a valid excuse for skipping school. You can't tell the principal that you were too tired to come to school because you spent the night chasing Arrancar. You'll have to go to school." His gaze left Ichigo and swept over Rukia and Hitsugaya. "All of you."

Rukia's reaction was similar to Ichigo's however Hitsugaya's expression didn't change. He merely stared at Ukitake, his expression impossible to read. "And people say I'm cold."

Ukitake chuckled softly as he watched the three disgruntled Shinigami walk away from him. Returning to his gigai, Ukitake continued on his way to Karakura High and, despite his detour, he arrived early. Sitting down at the desk, Ukitake's thoughts wandered back to the battles that he'd just witnessed.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo were rapidly improving due to their constant battles with Arrancar and Ukitake knew that this would prove useful in upcoming battles. Both in the fight with the traitor, when they discovered their identity, and in the coming war with Aizen.

"Keep getting stronger you three," Ukitake thought to himself.

Ukitake was jarred from his thoughts a little while later by the arrival of his students. And at the tail end of the pack, looking thoroughly exhausted, were Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Rukia. Taking their seats Ichigo and Rukia promptly put their heads down on their desks while Hitsugaya propped his head up with his hands, his eyes half closed and not focused on anything.

The bell signaling the start of class rang and Ukitake got to his feet. "Good morning class," he said cheerfully.

His greeting was returned by most of the class however Ichigo and Rukia both moaned and Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes.

By the time school ended that day Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Rukia were all thoroughly annoyed at Ukitake, who had kept them awake in class with constant questions. He had forced them to participate in class discussion when all they wanted to do was put their heads down and sleep.

"Just wait Ukitake," Ichigo grumbled to the older captain, who was walking with them. "I'll get even with you for this."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Ukitake said, although he looked less than apologetic. "But it would have looked suspicious if I'd just let you guys sleep in class. A real teacher wouldn't do that and while I'm here in the world of the living I have to act the part."

"Yea sure," Ichigo grumbled, not sounding as though he believed the old captain. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going home and going to bed."

The other two were about to nod their heads in agreement when they heard a loud beeping noise issuing from Rukia's pocket.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya and Ichigo both swore as Rukia pulled her communicator from her pocket and flipped it open.

"It's just Hollow," Rukia said, after gazing at the screen for a few moments. "But there are a lot of them."

"We'll have to go and take care of them," Hitsugaya said, pulling his Gikongan from his pocket and popping the little green capsule into his mouth.

"You know things have gotten a lot more troublesome since you showed up," Ichigo said, using his substitute Shinigami badge to jump from his body, and then glaring at Hitsugaya. "I blame you for this."

"You can blame Captain Hitsugaya later," Rukia said, using her own Gikongan. "For now we have work to do."

"Fine," Ichigo said, turning to follow them. "Hey Ukitake, could you watch my body for me?"

And without waiting for a reply from the old captain, Ichigo ran off, following Rukia and Hitsugaya, who were already several yards ahead of him.

With a sigh Ukitake leaned down and grabbed one of 'Ichigo's' arms. Pulling the empty body to it's feet, Ukitake continued on his way, dragging the body along and musing to himself. "We really need to get Ichigo a Gikongan that he might actually use. Kon doesn't seem to be working out for him."

"I can't believe this," Ichigo said as he, Rukia and Hitsugaya fought with a large number of Hollow. Swinging Zangetsu, he slashed the nearest Hollow across the face, breaking its mask and thus destroying it. "All I wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently so," Rukia said as she swung her sword and destroyed another Hollow.

"This would go faster if you'd stop complaining Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said from a short distance away. Swinging Hyourinmaru over his head Hitsugaya released the ice dragon, which flew around him and destroyed several Hollow that were in its path.

"Shut up Toushirou," Ichigo screamed, destroying several more Hollow.

"I told you it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Where the hell are all these Hollow coming from?" Rukia asked as she destroyed three more. "We've been at this for fifteen minutes and we've barely made a dent in their numbers."

An hour or so later Ukitake was once again sitting with Urahara when Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rukia entered the shop. Hitsugaya and Rukia had both returned to their gigais, however Ichigo remained in soul form.

"Hey Ukitake," Ichigo called out as he entered the room. "Where's my body?"

"It's in the back," Ukitake said, pointing over his shoulder. "And you're lucky I'm a nice guy Ichigo or else I would have left it lying on the ground instead of lugging it all the way back here."

"Consider it payback for earlier," Ichigo said, heading toward the back room.

A few minutes later Ichigo returned, now returned to his body. Sitting down beside Rukia, Ichigo immediately placed his head on the table.

"Are you tired Kurosaki?" Urahara asked.

"That's a stupid question," Ichigo mumbled, not even bothering to raise his head up off the table. "And I'm not even going to dignify it with a response."

"I'll take that as a yes," Urahara said, completely unphased by Ichigo's hostility.

"So," Ukitake said. "Did the Hollow give you much trouble?"

Rukia shook her head in answer to her captain's question. "They were easy enough to destroy but there were a lot of them. The only other time I've ever seen so many gather in one place was when Uryu used bait to attract them to Karakura Town."

"I see," Ukitake said, looking concerned. "I wonder whether Aizen had anything to do with it."

"I doubt it," Hitsugaya said. "It's more likely that someone with unusually high reiatsu attracted them. It could have been us for that matter."

Ukitake nodded. The kid had a point however he was still worried. Too many things were happening for them all to be coincidence. Something was definitely wrong.

Barely paying attention to the conversation, Ichigo yawned pointedly.

"Come on," Rukia said, grabbing Ichigo's right arm and Hitsugaya's left. "Let's go home."

The two boys didn't protest as they were pulled to their feet and they followed Rukia out of the shop without a word.

"That is one weird group," Urahara observed as he and Ukitake watched them leave.

Ukitake nodded. He was of that opinion as well.

A/N- The action begins to pick up in the next chapter.


	12. Hitsugaya vs Shorin

Disclaimer- Don't own bleach

A/N- the action starts to pick up from this point on. I'm not sure if I got the translation completely correct but the name of Shorin's zanpaktou is supposed to mean Dark Fire. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Twelve- Hitsugaya vs Shorin

A couple of weeks had passed since Captain Ukitake joined the ranks of the Shinigami who were stationed in the world of the living and, apart from a few more Arrancar attacks, things had been fairly uneventful. Hitsugaya spent his time fighting Hollow and Arrancar alongside of Ichigo, Rukia and Abarai while Ukitake monitored the situation in Soul Society. This was the arrangement they had came to and although Hitsugaya was still somewhat annoyed by his lack of involvement in the situation in Soul Society he had his hands full with the Arrancar, not to mention Ichigo, and had very little time to complain about it.

After a particularly grueling battle with a couple of Arrancar Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Rukia made their way to Urahara's shop. Urahara and Ukitake glanced up from their tea when the trio entered the room and Urahara said, "Damn, you guys look like shit!"

"Unfortunate side effect of battling Arrancar," Ichigo said as he and the others sat down.

Ignoring the others Hitsugaya's attention turned immediately to Ukitake. "Any news from the Seireitei?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Afraid not, but be patient. Shunsui's working on it as we speak."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief. This was the first he'd heard about that particular arrangement and he wasn't at all reassured by the news. Of all the people Ukitake could have trusted with the job why in the world had he picked Captain Kyouraku? "You left **HIM** in charge of this?"

Ukitake nodded however he saw the concern in Hitsugaya's eyes and he sought to relieve it. "But don't worry, he has help. Rangiku and Momo both volunteered to help him."

A picture of the three of them flashed unbidden into Hitsugaya's mind and he shuddered. "We're doomed. Could you just kill me now and get it over with?"

Ukitake leaned over and placed a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Don't worry Shirou-chan. Shunsui always avoids work however he is

capable of doing it."

"He is?" Hitsugaya asked, forcing himself to ignore the fact that Ukitake had started calling him by that deplorable nickname.

Ukitake nodded. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. He just needs the right kind of motivation."

"And when was the last time he had the right kind of motivation?" Hitsugaya wanted to know. To the best of his knowledge the captain of Squad Eight was a lot like his vice-captain, who avoided work with the utmost enthusiasm.

"It's been awhile," Ukitake admitted, confirming Hitsugaya's fears. "But don't worry, he always comes through when you really need him to."

Hitsugaya nodded, although he looked less than convinced.

Ichigo had finished his conversation with Urahara at this point and he glanced over at Hitsugaya. "You ready to go?"

"We may as well," Hitsugaya said, getting to his feet. After all it wasn't like they were accomplishing anything hanging out at Urahara's place. He had the information he'd came for so there really was no reason to stay any longer. However before leaving he turned to his former captain. "Let me know if anything changes Ukitake."

Ukitake nodded and he and Urahara watched as the trio left the room.

As they were walking toward Ichigo's house, Hitsugaya suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. And recalling what had transpired the last time he'd had this feeling the young captain was immediately on high alert. Gazing around, he attempted to locate whoever was watching them.

"What's wrong Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked, sensing Hitsugaya's tension.

"We're being followed," Hitsugaya informed her, his gaze still searching their surroundings for signs of either Shorin or Okano. He knew it had to be one or the other and he was determined to locate them before they had the chance to unleash an attack. "Ichigo, you and Rukia should run for it."

"Like hell we will," Ichigo said angrily, glaring at the young captain with a disgusted look in his eyes. "Do you think we're the kind of people who run out on their friends?"

Rukia nodded, her eyes mirroring Ichigo's sentiments. "We're staying."

Hitsugaya stared at the two in disbelief for a second, however he didn't have time to dwell on how stubborn the pair of them were. "Have it your way, but watch your backs."

Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded and Ichigo said, "We'll watch our backs and yours too."

Nodding Hitsugaya gazed around, searching for the reiatsu of whoever was following them. It was immediately clear that they were suppressing their reiatsu, however after only a few moments Hitsugaya felt a familiar surge of reiatsu. His gaze went immediately to a nearby grove of trees and he saw the aura flying toward them. "Not this time!" Hitsugaya quickly drew Hyourinmaru and leapt toward the object.

Ichigo and Rukia stared in confusion as Hitsugaya swung his sword at nothing. Try as they might they couldn't tell what exactly he was attacking. It just looked like he was slicing thin air with Hyourinmaru.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ichigo turned to Rukia, who shrugged and replied, "I don't have a clue."

Changing directions in mid leap Hitsugaya used his flash-step and vanished.

"Dammit!" Ichigo swore a second before he and Rukia followed the young captain.

"I found you," Hitsugaya said as he appeared in front of Shorin, who was perched in the top most branches of a large tree.

Shorin stared at the young white-haired Shinigami in disbelief."How the hell did you find me?"

"I followed the path the Poison dart took," Hitsugaya replied. "And it led me straight to you."

"Followed?" Shorin repeated, a confused note in his voice as he stared at Hitsugaya. "But there's no way to follow it, it moves too fast to be seen."

Hitsugaya stared at Shorin, a perplexed look in his green eyes. "What are you talking about? I saw it's aura, which practically screamed out here I am."

"Aura?" Shorin's eyes widened. "I see what happened."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask what the man was going on about however his question was interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at Hitsugaya from a neighboring tree. "Could you warn us before you do that next time? It's kinda hard to watch your back when you disappear like that."

"Sorry," Hitsugaya said, shocking both Ichigo and Rukia. "I thought you could see the dart and would know where I was going."

"What dart were we supposed to be seeing?" Ichigo asked, turning to Rukia. "Did you see anything?"

Rukia shook her head.

Hitsugaya turned back to Shoring. "They really couldn't see it could they?"

Shorin shook his head. "This has never happened before but apparently, when you were hit by the dart, your body became attuned to the poison's unique reiatsu signal, which is supposed to be invisible. That's why you could see the dart when your friends couldn't. Damn but you're a troublesome brat."

This said, Shorin pulled his zanpaktou from it's sheath.

"Toushirou," Ichigo yelled. "Do you need our help?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, his gaze never once leaving Shorin. "No but keep an eye out in case he has friends And it's **CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!**"

Completely ignoring Hitsugaya's correction, Ichigo nodded. "We're on it."

Hitsugaya held his zanpaktou out in front of him. "This time, we end it."

Shorin nodded. "Agreed."

Circling each other, Hitsugaya and Shorin held their zanpaktou out in front of them. Each was looking for an opening and, thinking that he'd found one, Shorin lunged forward toward Hitsugaya. However the young captain quickly leapt into the air, landed on the blade of Shorin's zanpaktou, and pushed it to the ground, swinging Hyourinmaru as he did so.

Shorin managed to dodge Hitsugaya's attack but it was a close call. He jumped back, pulling his zanpaktou with him and glared at the young captain.

Raising Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya immediately attacked again, in an attempt to overwhelm Shorin.

Shorin held up his sword, blocking the barrage of blows from Hitsugaya, and while he managed to block all of them he was forced to remain on the defensive and therefore unable to attack.

Hitsugaya smirked as the former member of Squad Twelve backed away from him, his sword held up in defense. Hopefully his opponent would tire soon and then he could end this battle.

"Dammit," Shorin swore, flashing away from Hitsugaya. "I hadn't expected this much trouble from you however now you've left me no choice. Burn, Kurai Kaji!"

As he spoke Shorin raised his sword and Hitsugaya watched as black flames flew out from the tip of the blade and swirled around the former Shinigami.

Reacting instinctively Hitsugaya raised his sword and pointed it toward the sky. "Reign over the frosted frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The dragon of ice flew from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou just in time to block the black flames that Shorin had shot from his own sword. The ice and flames met and a shroud of steam surrounded the two combatants, making it impossible for them to see one another as well as impossible for Ichigo and Rukia to see them.

"Can you see them?" Ichigo asked as he strained his eyes, attempting to see Hitsugaya through the veil of steam.

"NO!" Rukia said, also frantically searching for any sign of the young captain.

"This is bad," Ichigo muttered. With all the steam surrounding them he and Rukia wouldn't be able to tell who was winning the fight and therefor had no way of knowing if Hitsugaya needed help.

Holding Hyourinmaru out in front of himself, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and concentrated. Feeling Shorin's reiatsu, the young captain lunged blindly and felt his sword make contact with flesh.

"Ugn," Shorin moaned as he ripped free from Hitsugaya's zanpaktou.

At this point a strong wind began to blow and the steam cleared. Ichigo and Rukia saw Hitsugaya and Shorin standing in mid-air and they were pleased to see that Shorin was bleeding and that Hitsugaya seemed to have escaped the attack without injury. They both heaved a sigh of relief.

Gazing down at his shoulder, Shorin glared at Hitsugaya. "You'll pay for that brat."

Hitsugaya swung his sword up onto his shoulder and held out his first finger, in an inviting sort of way. "Bring it!"

Screaming in rage Shorin lunged toward Hitsugaya, swinging his sword furiously. Hitsugaya blocked the blows however it was his turn to be on the defensive. He backed away from Shorin, who advanced a step for every step Hitsugaya took backward. Growling the young captain swung the hilt of his sword upward and the chain wrapped around the blade of Shorin's zanpaktou, halting it's blows.

Pulling free, Shorin jumped back.

"Tell me," Hitsugaya said, staring at his opponent in an appraising sort of way. "How is it that you're so strong when you yourself told us that you were an unseated member of Squad Twelve?"

Shorin laughed, an evil grin on his face. "I was unranked because I never wanted to be a ranked officer, so I never applied for the positions. And when I was periodically evaluated I made it a point to control my power so that I looked weaker than I actually was. I prefer for people not to know my true power because it's easier to beat them if they underestimate me. However unfortunately that doesn't seem to work on you."

This said, Shorin prepared for another round of attacks. Raising his sword he screamed out, "Bankai!"

"Dammit!" Ichigo and Rukia both yelled, drowning out the name of Shorin's Bankai. "Are you sure you don't want our help Toushirou?"

"No!" Hitsugaya yelled, his voice filled with determination. "I will finish this Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya held Hyourinmaru out in front of him. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Ice erupted from the hilt of Hyourinmaru and covered Hitsugaya's right arm, wrapping around his shoulders as it went. Wings of ice grew from his back and three ice flowers appeared behind the young captain.

"Impressive," Shorin said, gazing at the boy's Bankai in an appraising sort of way. "However not enough to beat Kurai Kaji I'm afraid. Prepare yourself."

Not waiting for the attack to come, Hitsugaya flew toward his opponent, Hyourinmaru held at the ready. Shorin blocked the strike and countered with one of his own, which sliced the flesh of Hitsugaya's left shoulder. Hitsugaya sucked in a sharp breath, however he quickly blocked out the pain. This minor wound was nothing and would not change the outcome of this fight. He would finish it this time, of that he was determined.

Spinning in mid-air Hitsugaya turned to once again face Shorin, who wore a maddening smirk on his face. One of the ice flowers floating behind Hitsugaya exploded however he paid it no heed. Swinging his sword, he released the dragon which flew toward a stunned Shorin who hadn't realized that the young captain could still use that attack while in Bankai.

At the last second Shorin summoned the black flames which melted the ice dragon, but also caused a torrential rain to fall down on him, throwing him off guard. Hitsugaya used this to his full advantage and attacked again, this time directly. He flew toward Shorin and swung his sword, striking the former Shinigami in the side. Not pausing to give the former Squad Twelve member time to regain his bearings Hitsugaya swung his sword furiously, unleashing a barrage of attacks. Shorin fought hard to block the blows however a few of them made contact.

A second ice flower exploded, leaving Hitsugaya with only one.

"He'd better finish this soon," Rukia said as the flower shattered in a spray of ice, staring up at Hitsugaya and Shorin. "He's about to reach his limit."

"Limit?" Ichigo said, his gaze leaving the fighters and coming to rest on Rukia. "What are you talking about?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai, while extremely powerful, is incomplete," Rukia explained, sharing information that she'd gotten from Captain Ukitake a little while back. "The ice flowers floating behind him are a time limit. When they all disappear he looses Bankai."

"That's not good," Ichigo said, his gaze returning to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stared over at Shorin, who stared back with a mirrored look of loathing. Both combatants were breathing hard and injured. The battle was nearing it's end.

"I've had enough of this," Shorin said, his voice deadly calm. "It ends now."

And Shorin lunged toward Hitsugaya, who flew toward his opponent a determined look in his ice cold eyes. Ichigo and Rukia watched as the two collided in mid-air and then the scene was obscured by an explosion of ice.

"Toushirou!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched in horror as both combatants fell from the sky and hit the ground with tremendous force.

"I'll check on him," Ichigo said, pointing toward the spot where Shorin lay. "You check on Toushirou."

Rukia nodded and ran toward the young captain. Dropping to her knees at his side she saw that he was covered in blood and only semi-conscious. "Captain Hitsugaya, can you hear me?"

"What happened to Shorin?" Hitsugaya said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he attempted to sit up.

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo, a questioning look on her face.

"He's dead," Ichigo replied, joining Rukia at the young captain's side and offering Hitsugaya his hand. "Come on Toushirou, can you stand?"

"Captain Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya growled, refusing Ichigo's offer of help and attempting to get to his feet. "And I'm fine."

However it soon became apparent to Ichigo and Rukia that the young captain was less fine than he claimed to be. As soon as he got to his feet he swayed and nearly fell, and would have had the two of them not caught him.

"Come on," Ichigo said as he wrapped one of Hitsugaya's arms around his shoulder. The young captain didn't protest this time but allowed Ichigo to help him. "We should probably get you back to Urahara's place. He'll have supplies that we can use to treat your wounds and plus it's closer than my house. Can you get his other arm Rukia?"

Nodding her head, Rukia took Hitsugaya's other arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Slightly annoyed by the situation Hitsugaya never the less had no choice but to allow Ichigo and Rukia to help him back to Urahara's shop. The fight had taken more effort than he'd anticipated and the loss of his Bankai had caused him severe injuries, on top of those that Shorin had inflicted.

A/N- Poor Toushirou. He gets beaten up alot in this fic. Oh well, that's the price you pay for being the hero. Or at least that's what my best friend says.


	13. Summons to Soul Society

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

A/N- One enemy is gone however the battle is far from over. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Thirteen- Summons to Soul Society

Urahara and Ukitake were sitting around, discussing plans for how best to make the traitor reveal themselves, when the door suddenly burst open. Glancing up they were both shocked by the sight that met their inquiring gazes.

"Dammit!"

Both men quickly jumped to their feet and rushed over to the doorway. Ichigo and Rukia stood there, supporting an injured Hitsugaya between them. The young captain was semi-conscious and bleeding profusely and it was obvious to both Urahara and Ukitake that something serious had occurred. However they would have to wait to find out exactly what had transpired after the trio of young Shinigami had left the shop since Hitsugaya was obviously in need of medical treatment.

"Get him into the back," Urahara ordered.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and rushed to obey the order. They quickly helped the young captain into one of the back rooms, where he promptly collapsed.

"You two wait outside," Ukitake said to Ichigo and Rukia as he and Urahara entered the room.

Nodding the two of them left the room, returning to the room where Ukitake and Urahara had been having tea. They sat down at the table to await the return of the two older Shinigami.

About fifteen minutes later Urahara and Ukitake rejoined them.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked as the two older Shinigami sat down across from him and Rukia.

"He'll live," Ukitake said, looking over at Ichigo. "What happened?"

"It was that Shorin guy that we met in Soul Society," Ichigo explained. "The former researcher from Squad Twelve. He was following us and Toushirou sensed his presence and went after him."

"They fought?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Oh yea."

"And you guys didn't help him." Ukitake was basing his assumption on the fact that Rukia and Ichigo were completely free from injuries while the young captain was severely wounded. And he knew that the reason had absolutely nothing to do with an unwillingness to help on their part. "Wouldn't let you huh?"

Ichigo nodded. "He was determined to finish this on his own."

"And did he?" Ukitake wanted to know.

Again Ichigo nodded. "It took Bankai but Toushirou defeated the guy. It was actually a pretty cool fight."

"I see," Ukitake said. "Dammit. It wouldn't have taken Bankai to beat that guy and Toushirou probably would have came out in better shape if it weren't for his power limiter."

"Power limiter?" Ichigo asked, his voice holding a note of confusion.

Ukitake nodded. "When Captain and Vice-Captain level Shinigami are sent on missions outside of Soul Society severe limits are placed upon our powers so that we don't adversely affect the world of the living."

"That sucks," Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya lay on a pallet in the other room, listening to the others talk about the battle. It irritated him that his wounds had been caused by the backlash of his own power and not an attack from Shorin. His Bankai was incomplete and thus, when he reached the end of his time limit, his power turned on him and he was injured. However this instilled in him the determination to train and fully master his Bankai. This would not happen again, not if he could help it.

"At least I defeated him before I lost Bankai," Hitsugaya thought to himself. However that was small consolation and the young captain was still determined to fully master his Bankai so that this wouldn't happen again. The upcoming battle with the traitor not withstanding, he couldn't afford for this to be a factor when they went to war with Aizen. That would be a battle where he couldn't afford any weaknesses.

"Well," Ukitake said. "The bright side of this situation is that the threat of the Poison Reiatsu Darts diminishes with the death of Shorin. I seriously doubt that he gave that information to anyone else however there's still the matter of the traitor. Toushirou won't be completely safe until we find out who's been passing information to Shorin and Okano. We can't let down our guard just yet."

"We'll figure out who it is," Urahara said. "I just don't know how yet."

"Well," Ichigo said, getting to his feet. "It's getting late and I should probably get home. Yuzu worries when I don't come home and I've put them through enough recently. I'll leave Toushirou here with you, since he's not in any condition to be moving around. If he asks, I'll tell Dad that he's staying with a friend tonight."

Ukitake nodded, thinking that Isshin more than likely wouldn't inquire about his house guest. However he didn't say anything since he knew a few things about the situation that Ichigo didn't. "Be careful you two."

Ichigo and Rukia both nodded and then left the room.

"Well one problem's been solved at least," Urahara said as he and Ukitake watched Ichigo and Rukia leave the shop.

Ukitake nodded. "Yes but now we're back to square one. At least with Shorin and Okano we knew who we were looking for however we don't have a clue as to the traitor's identity."

"You have a point," Urahara said. "But they aren't likely to give up on killing the kid just because one of their pawns got themselves killed. They'll make another attempt and we can use that as an opportunity to find out their identity."

"Assuming they don't succeed," Ukitake said, looking concerned.

Hitsugaya spent a long, sleepless night, kept awake both by the pain from his wounds and by thoughts of the enemy that had been defeated and also about the traitor, whose identity they still had to uncover. And the only clue they had to work with was the fact that the traitor had to be a fairly high ranking Shinigami since they'd obviously known where in the living world he'd been stationed, which had been classified information.

When the first rays of sunlight appeared in the small window in his room Hitsugaya got up and dressed. He'd given up on sleep several hours ago and so there was no point in his remaining in bed. He was just wasting time and he couldn't afford to do that. Leaving his room, he saw that Urahara and Ukitake were also up and he vaguely wondered whether or not they'd even went to bed.

"What are you doing Shirou-chan?" Ukitake asked, a concerned expression on his face as he watched the young captain walk slowly out of his room. "You shouldn't be up, you're injuries are still to serious."

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya said, as he joined them at the table. "And even if I weren't I don't have time to stay in bed. And would you please stop calling me by that damned nickname?"

"You shouldn't be so impatient," Urahara said once Hitsugaya had finished his rant, his gaze focused intently on the face of the young captain. "It's not as though we have any information to go on."

This was the truth however Hitsugaya chose to ignore it. They didn't have any information at present, this was true, however if he remained in bed that wasn't likely to change and he really wanted to know who the traitor was. The sooner they figured that out the sooner he would be able to return to Soul Society, where he would be free of the constant torment that he was forced to endure here in the world of the living

Just thinking of his current situation made Hitsugaya restless.. The young captain got to his feet slowly, having been struck by a sudden urge to take a walk. He couldn't handle another moment of just sitting around and he stared down at Urahara and Ukitake. "I'm going to see Kurosaki."

And with that Hitsugaya left, not giving Ukitake the chance to protest.

Hitsugaya made his way toward the Kurosaki clinic however he was only about halfway there when he felt a surge of reiatsu behind him. Past events having made him slightly paranoid, and yesterday's fight still fresh in his mind, Hitsugaya whirled around, coming face to face, so to speak, with a member of the Stealth Force.

"Captain Hitsugaya," the Shinigami said, kneeling in front of the young captain. "I have come with orders from Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Well?" Hitsugaya said, gazing at the Squad Two member. "What are the orders?"

"You are hereby ordered to return to Soul Society immediately," the guy from Stealth Force informed him.

This struck Hitsugaya as odd, since he'd been ordered to the world of the living for his own protection. What could have possibly changed that would have made the Head Captain summon him back to Soul Society? "Alright. I'll return to the Seireitei as soon as I inform my comrades of the situation."

"You don't understand Captain," the guy said, a note of impatience in his voice. "You're orders are to return immediately as in right now."

"Afraid not," Hitsugaya said, turning to leave. There was no way he would return to Soul Society without at least telling Ukitake that he'd been summoned back. He owed his former captain at least that much courtesy, despite the fact that he hadn't been pleased with Ukitake's assignment as his baby-sitter. Walking away from the Squad Two member Hitsugaya thought to himself that he'd go and tell Ukitake what was going on and then he'd return to the Seireitei. However the sound of metal scraping against something gave him pause and Hitsugaya turned so that he was once again facing the guy from the Stealth Force.

"I said you're going back now Captain Hitsugaya, whether you want to or not. And if it has to come to force then it will."

Hitsugaya stared at the Shinigami in disbelief for a few seconds, shocked at the nerve of the guy.

Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru from it's sheath. "If the Head Captain wants me brought back to the Seireitei by force then he's going to have to send someone stronger than you."

As he spoke a blue aura erupted around Hitsugaya.

The Shinigami from the Stealth Force seemed to debate his options for a few seconds and then he used his flash-step and vanished.

Instantly deciding that the guy wasn't worth pursuing, Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and turned back toward the direction he'd came from. The young captain made his way back to Urahara's shop. As he walked Hitsugaya thought about what had just happened. It was possible that the traitor had sent the guy from Squad Two with false orders. Possible that he'd told the guy to say that he was delivering a message from the Head Captain. Maybe the traitor had found out that Shorin had been killed and had decided that Hitsugaya would be easier to kill if he returned to Soul Society.

The more Hitsugaya thought about that prospect the more likely it seemed. It made sense and that would explain why he'd been told to return to Soul Society without informing his comrades. If they knew he'd been summoned back then they would likely return as well and that would prove troublesome to whoever wanted him dead. The traitor would likely know this fact and therefore would want to make sure that Hitsugaya came back alone.

"Who the hell is pulling the strings?" Hitsugaya thought to himself. "I'm going to have to go back to Soul Society and find out. That's the only way."

The young captain knew that Ukitake wouldn't agree with his decision however he knew that it would be the simplest, and possibly the only, way of finding out who it was who was so determined to see him dead. They would be expecting him to return to the Seireitei and he would not disappoint them however if they thought killing him would be easy then they were in for a shock. Hitsugaya's battle skills had improved immensely during his stint in the world of the living and he doubted whether anyone, except for maybe Ichigo and Rukia, knew the full extent of his powers at this point.

The increase in strength had been the one and only advantage to his assignment in the world of the living. Constantly having to battle Arrancar had sharpened his battle skills, which would prove to be an advantage in the war with Aizen, as well as the battle with the traitor.

This thought in mind Hitsugaya quickened his pace.


	14. I'm Going Back

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

A/N- Not happy about Hitsugaya's decision to return to Soul Society, Ukitake reflects on one of the few times that the boy acted without a plan.

Chapter Fourteen- I'm Going Back

When he arrived back at the shop Hitsugaya slid the door open and reentered the room he'd vacated only recently. Urahara was no longer seated at the table however Ukitake was still sitting in the same spot where he'd been when Hitsugaya had left. Sliding the door closed behind him the young captain walked across the room and joined him.

"Back already Shirou-chan?" Ukitake asked as the young captain walked in.

Growling low in his throat Hitsugaya sat down across from Ukitake. Normally he would protest the use of the nickname that he despised however he had more important things to worry about besides how Ukitake chose to address him. "I received a visit from a member of the Stealth Force a few minutes ago."

"The Stealth Force?" Ukitake said, his eyes widening. "What did they want?"

"I've been ordered back to Soul Society," Hitsugaya stated. "By Head Captain Yamamoto."

"The Head Captain?" Ukitake repeated.

Hitsugaya nodded. "That's what the guy said and he also informed me that I was to come immediately. And when I refused he pulled his zanpaktou and said he'd take me back by force if that's what it took."

Looking slightly worried, Captain Ukitake said, "And what did you do?"

"I pulled Hyourinmaru and told him that if the Head Captain wanted me brought back by force then he'd have to send someone stronger."

"I see," Ukitake said, thinking that it could have been worse. "Well now what do we do?"

"I'm going back," Hitsugaya said. "On my terms. I just came back here to tell you what's going on because I thought you had the right to know."

"Toushirou," Ukitake began.

"I was ordered back," Hitsugaya said, interrupting the older captain before Ukitake could protest the decision he had made. "So I'll go back."

"But something's wrong," Captain Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I know and I fully intend to find out what it is."

"But your wounds," Ukitake said, attempting a new approach. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine."

And with that the young captain turned and once again left the shop. And as he left the room, Urahara entered it.

"He's being rash again, isn't he?" Urahara said.

Ukitake nodded. "Yes he is."

It wasn't like the young captain to react to a situation without a plan however this seemed personal to the kid and it reminded Ukitake of another time when Hitsugaya had acted without considering the consequences of his actions.

Flashback

Hitsugaya had just returned from a mission in the living world and he was met at the Senkaimon by Kaien, whose face held a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, concerned by the look on the vice-captain's face. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Kaien nodded but didn't offer to explain any of the details. "Captain Ukitake wants to see you immediately."

Hitsugaya nodded, slightly worried about the fact that Kaien wouldn't tell him what was wrong. The vice-captain usually gave him a heads up whenever he was summoned to the captain's office but apparently not this time.

"There's nothing for it," Hitsugaya thought to himself as he followed Kaien through the Seireitei. "Guess I'll find out what's wrong when I speak with the captain."

When they reached the office door they found it open so the two of them stepped inside.

"Welcome back Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said, coughing slightly. "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes sir," Hitsugaya replied as he and Kaien sat down across from their captain.

"Good," Ukitake said softly, coughing again.

"Are you alright captain?" Hitsugaya asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"I'll be okay," Captain Ukitake assured his young subordinate. "The reason why I called you here is because I received a letter from the Head Captain concerning you."

That information came as a bit of a shock to Hitsugaya and he briefly wondered whether he'd done something wrong. Ukitake must have sensed his worry because he smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry," he said, a reassuring tone in his voice. "Although there is a bit of bad news it's nothing to be concerned about. You've been promoted to be the vice-captain of Squad Ten. Unfortunately the captain of that squad is a bit difficult to deal with."

Kaien leaned over toward Hitsugaya, his hand shielding his mouth, and whispered, "That means he's a jerk."

Pretending that he hadn't heard that little comment from his vice-captain, Captain Ukitake continued. "You should be proud of this appointment Toushirou. The Head Captain is most favorably impressed by your achievements."

Hitsugaya supposed he should be proud to have been promoted to vice-captain however he was a bit concerned about his new captain. However this explanation did explain why Kaien had worn such a grim expression when he'd met Hitsugaya at the Senkaimon and the boy knew that the Tenth Squad Captain really must be bad for Ukitake to speak ill of a colleague.

The next day Hitsugaya made his way to the Squad Ten barracks to meet his new captain. When he reached the office, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," a harsh voice called out.

Hitsugaya slid the door open and stepped inside the office. A stocky man with short, black hair and cold, gray eyes sat behind a desk and he glared at Hitsugaya as he entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Captain of Squad Ten, Shinji Okano, demanded.

"My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya and I was transferred here from Squad Thirteen to be your vice-captain."

The man's cold eyes widened. "Like hell you are! There is no way my vice-captain's gonna be some snot-nosed little brat. Look at you, your zanpaktou is almost as tall as you are. Can you even lift that thing?"

Each word the captain spoke irritated Hitsugaya and he was slowly forgetting that he was supposed to show the officer respect. He stared at the man in disdain.

"What's your deal boy?" Captain Okano demanded, noticing the look in Toushirou's eyes.

"I was just thinking that I don't really want to be your vice--captain any more than you want me to."

"How dare you, you arrogant little brat! Tell you what, we'll have a little test to see whether or not you're even worthy enough to be in Squad Ten."

"What kind of test?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A battle," the captain said, an evil glint in his cold eyes. "You and me. And if you can land a blow then I'll allow you to be my vice-captain."

Hitsugaya nodded. All he had to do was land one hit, that would be easy. "When and where?"

This statement completely shocked the captain. He'd fully expected the boy to beg and plead not to fight. "Cocky little punk," he

thought to himself when he saw that Hitsugaya wasn't afraid. "In front of the Squad Ten barracks, one week from today. And since you're technically under my command I give you permission to train until then."

"I'll see you there." And with that Hitsugaya turned and left the office, completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to show the captain respect.

After his rather disastrous meeting with the captain of Squad Ten, Hitsugaya made his way back to the Squad Thirteen barracks. Captain Ukitake had asked him to come by the office after his meeting with his new captain and even though Hitsugaya was technically no longer under his command he would not refuse the man's request.

When he reached the office Hitsugaya knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Sliding the door open Hitsugaya entered the office and found Captain Ukitake alone, which was unusual. Kaien could almost always be found at the captain's side.

"So how did it go Toushirou?"

"Not so well," Hitsugaya replied honestly, sitting down across from Captain Ukitake. "The captain took an instant dislike to me."

Captain Ukitake could tell by the expression in Hitsugaya's eyes that there was more to the story. "What happened?"

"He told me that there was no way he'd have a kid as a vice-captain," Hitsugaya said. "Then he told me that I had to pass a test in order to even join Squad Ten."

"What kind of test?" Captain Ukitake wanted to know.

"I have to fight him," Hitsugaya stated matter-of-factly, his voice devoid of emotion. "He said that if I can land a hit then I'm worthy of being his vice-captain."

"This is unacceptable," Captain Ukitake said angrily, offering Hitsugaya an apologetic look. "I'll go and speak to the Head Captain. He can straighten this out."

Hitsugaya shook his head, not wishing for his former captain to get involved. "No. I'm going to fight him and I'm going to win."

And with that Hitsugaya stood up, bowed and left the room.

Captain Ukitake sat staring at the spot where his young subordinate had been sitting. He couldn't believe that the boy was actually intending to fight a captain. It was true that he was a prodigy and had came along much faster than most however Ukitake wasn't entirely convinced he was up to that level yet.

Captain Ukitake was still lost in thought when he heard the door of his office slide open. He looked up and watched as Kaien walked across the room.

"Has the kid been back?"

Captain Ukitake nodded. "And his meeting with Captain Okano did not go well."

"What happened?" Kaien wanted to know.

"Okano wasn't happy about Toushirou being named as his vice-captain," Captain Ukitake explained. "And now he wants to fight the kid."

Kaien's eyes grew wide. "Are you going to do something?"

Captain Ukitake shook his head. "No. Toushirou said that he's going to fight Captain Okano and win."

"He's insane," Kaien said.

Captain Ukitake sighed, a sad look in his eyes. "I can't stop him. I just hope he doesn't end up getting himself killed."

The day of the battle dawned bright and clear. All members of Squads Ten and Thirteen had received a summons to gather in the courtyard of Squad Ten and when they arrived they found Captain Okano and Hitsugaya standing in the center, facing one another. And even Head Captain Yamamoto had turned out for the fight, which Hitsugaya was sure Ukitake had arranged as a safeguard.

Hitsugaya stood across from Captain Okano and the man was glaring daggers at him. "Are you sure you don't wanna back out kid? It's not too late. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Are you sure you wanna live?" Hitsugaya countered, giving the captain an icy stare.

"Get ready," Head Captain Yamamoto called out and the two combatants drew their zanpaktou. "Fight."

Captain Okano swung his zanpaktou, screaming out "Blow, Kazemaru!" and from it a huge tornado erupted. The tornado flew toward Hitsugaya, who jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"You can't dodge forever," Okano taunted, launching another tornado.

"I don't have to," Hitsugaya said from his position above the tornado. He swung his own zanpaktou. "Reign over the frosted frozen

sky, Hyourinmaru!"

The ice dragon burst from the tip of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou, froze the ice particles that made up the tornado solid and flew toward the captain. Not having enough time to dodge, the captain raised his sword to block the attack, which didn't work out exactly as he'd planned. He managed to block most of the attack however in doing so he allowed the blade of his sword as well as his right arm to be encased in ice.

"I landed a hit," Hitsugaya called out as he landed lightly a few feet away from the captain. That had been the condition set by Captain Okano and Hitsugaya felt the need to remind him of that.

"Dammit!" Captain Okano swung his sword, causing the ice that was encasing his arm to shatter. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to lose to you!"

"Didn't really think that would work," Hitsugaya said, preparing for the captain's next attack. "So much for if you can land a hit you can be my vice-captain."

Angered over the fact that Hitsugaya had managed to hit him, which he hadn't thought possible, Okano dashed toward the young boy swinging his zanpaktou wildly. Holding Hyourinmaru out in front of him, Hitsugaya blocked the furious blows from the Squad Ten Captain however he was soon knocked to the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Hitsugaya absently wiped the blood from the side of his head. Using his flash-step he appeared behind the surprised Captain Okano and swung his zanpaktou. Okano managed to turn in time to block the blow from Hitsugaya however he lost several hairs to the boy's blow.

Jumping back away from his opponent, Captain Okano held up his sword and Hitsugaya watched as several rings appeared, circling around the tip of the blade. The rings were made of wind and the only reason that Hitsugaya could see them was because they were combined with the captain's reiatsu.

"This is bad," Hitsugaya said, eyeing the rings. There were five of them and that would make it much harder for him to dodge the attack.

Captain Okano swung his zanpaktou, releasing the rings which flew toward Hitsugaya.

Using his flash-step Hitsugaya managed to dodge all of the rings however in the instant before Hitsugaya was able to prepare for another attack the captain followed through with a direct attack. Hitsugaya sucked in his breath as the blade of the captain's zanpaktou slashed the flesh of his shoulder.

Jumping backward, Hitsugaya blocked the captain's next move and swung his own sword, which narrowly missed the captain's head.

Captain Okano jumped back, angry that the kid's attack had almost made contact.

Hitsugaya used this to his full advantage, once again releasing the ice dragon.

Barely managing to dodge the dragon Okano was thrown off balance and he swore loudly when he discovered that the blade of his zanpaktou was surrounded by a chain, the end of which was attached to the end of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou.

Not wanting to give the captain time to pull his sword free, Hitsugaya immediately swung Hyourinmaru, releasing the ice dragon yet again.

With his sword wrapped in the chain Captain Okano found himself unable to block the attack and the ice dragon made contact. The captain was knocked to the ground, his legs frozen and he glared at Hitsugaya with a look of deepest loathing. This boy was making a fool out of him in front of his squad and he did not like it not one bit.

The aura around the captain suddenly grew and the ice around his legs shattered. He got to his feet and raised his zanpaktou. "I'll give you credit boy, for making me use my Bankai however there's no hope for you now. There's no way you can beat my Bankai since you don't have an attack anywhere near as powerful. Bankai!"

Amongst the crowd of people watching the fight Captain Ukitake and Kaien turned to face one another.

"This is bad," Kaien said, his voice full of concern.

"Very bad," Captain Ukitake said, nodding his head in agreement. He'd been hoping against hope that Hitsugaya wouldn't have to face the captain's Bankai. The kid was powerful however the thought of him going up against Bankai gave Ukitake chills.

Hitsugaya gazed around, waiting to see the form of the captain's Bankai, however nothing seemed to be happening. He stood gazing at the smug look on the captain's face. "I don't get it."

Suddenly something sharp grazed the side of his face. Raising his hand Hitsugaya touched his cheek and when he pulled back his hand he saw blood.

"See, you cannot hope to defeat me," Captain Okano said smugly. "You can't even see my attack."

Thinking hard Hitsugaya narrowed down the possibilities of the captain's attack and he suddenly had an epiphany. Raising his zanpaktou he once again summoned the dragon. However this time, instead of having the dragon attack Captain Okano, Hitsugaya had it fly around him in a circle. And low and behold, little frozen daggers appeared all around him.

"What the hell?" the captain exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Simple," Hitsugaya said. "Your attacks are all wind based and knowing this I could safely assume that your Bankai was the same. And since there are water particles in the air I used Hyourinmaru to freeze them, thus making your attack visible."

While explaining his logic Hitsugaya dodged every one of the daggers.

"And now it's my turn."

"You must be kidding," Captain Okano said, convinced that this was a trick to get him to lose his composure and screw up. "I know someone of your age couldn't possibly have Bankai."

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the captain an icy stare. "Don't blame me if you freeze to death."

The captain's eyes grew large as Hitsugaya held out his zanpaktou. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Captain Ukitake's jaw dropped as he heard these words. He turned to Kaien. "Did you know about this?"

"No," Kaien said, his eyes twice their normal size as he stared at Hitsugaya. "But my money's on the kid at this point."

Captain and vice-captain watched as ice erupted from the handle of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou, completely engulfed his right arm and wrapped around his shoulders. At the same time huge wings of ice sprouted from the boy's back, wrapping forward as though to form armor. Three four-petaled ice flowers appeared in the air behind the young boy's back, completing the picture.

"This ends now," Hitsugaya said, his tone deadly serious, lunging at the man.

The captain attempted to dodge however Hitsugaya's speed was greater than his own and he couldn't get out of the way in time. The blade of Hyourinmaru grazed his shoulder and threw him off balance. Giving the captain no time to recover Hitsugaya flew into the air and let loose a barrage of icicles which struck the captain, knocking him to the ground.

One of the three ice flowers that were floating behind Hitsugaya shattered however the boy could tell that it wouldn't matter. This battle was over. Captain Okano managed to get to his feet but when he swung his zanpaktou nothing happened. The man stared down at his sword in horror.

"It's pointless," Hitsugaya said, landing in front of the man and staring at him with a look of contempt. "I destroyed your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. Your powers as a Shinigami are gone."

The captain roared in anger and lunged at Hitsugaya but after only a few steps he fell to the ground. He landed on his face and did not move.

Hitsugaya was staring down at the unconscious captain when Head Captain Yamamoto walked over to him.

"Congratulations Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain. . ." Hitsugaya repeated, a shocked expression on his face.

"He didn't know," Captain Ukitake said with a chuckle as he too walked up to Hitsugaya. "When you defeat one of the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in fair combat then you take their place."

"That is correct," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "You are now the Captain of Squad Ten. I'll confer with the Central 46 and find a suitable vice-captain ASAP."

With that the Head Captain turned to his vice-captain. "Send for someone from Squad Four to treat former Captain Okano."

His vice-captain nodded.

"Well done Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Ukitake said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I didn't realize this would happen," Hitsugaya said. This fight had been all about Captain Okano not wanting Hitsugaya to be his

vice-captain and now the young prodigy found himself a captain which he wasn't entirely sure that he was happy about.

"All the better," Kaien said. "That means that you didn't do this seeking power. And speaking of power, when did you achieve

Bankai?"

"I've had it for awhile," Hitsugaya said. "But this is the first time I've ever used it in battle."

"I'm impressed," Kaien said. "You truly are a prodigy."

"Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said in a kind voice. "I think you should go to Squad Four and have them treat those wounds. They look fairly serious."

Hitsugaya placed a hand absently on the wound on his shoulder, which he'd forgotten about up until this point. Nodding he turned to leave.

The members of Squads Ten and Thirteen all watched as the boy walked away from the battleground, in awe of the fact that the boy had just beat a captain.

A little while later.

"Hey Hinamori," Kira called out walking over to her. "Did you hear, that friend of yours Toushirou was promoted to vice-captain."

"Really?" Hinamori said. "I should go and congratulate him."

Kira shook his head. "He was made vice-captain of Squad Ten. I think condolences would be more appropriate than congratulations."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Hinamori said. She'd heard that the captain of Squad Ten was a bit of a hard ass however she was fairly sure that his reputation was exaggerated. "We'll I'm gonna go and find Toushirou. I'll see you later Izuru."

And with that Hinamori went off in search of Hitsugaya. However the search did not go well and Hinamori was on the verge of giving up when she ran into Kaien.

"Have you seen Toushirou?" she asked the vice-captain.

Kaien nodded. "He's in the Squad Ten office."

"Thank you." Hinamori bowed and rushed off. She quickly made her way to the Squad Ten barracks and when she arrived at the office she knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," a familiar voice called out.

Hinamori slid the door open and stepped inside the office. Her gaze went immediately to Hitsugaya, who sat behind the desk. He was the only occupant of the office and he appeared to be working on paperwork. However he looked up from his papers as she entered the room.

"Toushirou, I heard you've been promoted to vice-captain. Congra. . ."

She stopped mid-word as Hitsugaya stood up and stepped from behind the desk. For the first time since entering the office Hinamori paid attention to what he was wearing and her eyes grew wide. He wore a long, white, sleeveless coat over his shihakusho; the mark of a captain.

"Toushirou," Hinamori said in a confused voice. "What's going on?"

"It's not Toushirou," the white haired boy corrected her. "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"How did this happen?" Hinamori wanted to know, completely ignoring the correction about his title.

"Captain Okano didn't think I'd make a good vice-captain," Hitsugaya explained. "Which was fine. Vice-captain under Ukitake would have been okay but vice-captain under someone stupid is just unacceptable."

"So you challenged him?" Hinamori asked, her voice full of disbelief.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. The fight was all his idea. It just didn't turn out the way he expected it too."

Hinamori stared at her childhood friend. "Captain. . ." she thought to herself. Then she suddenly became irate. "That's not fair Toushirou!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

A little while later Hinamori was on her way back to her barracks when she ran into Kira once again. Her blond haired friend walked up to her. "Did you congratulate your friend on his promotion?"

Hinamori laughed, shaking her head at the irony. "We were a little behind the times Izuru. Toushirou isn't a vice-captain, he's a full captain."

Kira's eyes widened. "What?"

Hinamori nodded. "Yea. His new captain challenged him to a fight, to prove his worthiness, and Toushirou won."

"That little kid beat Okano? You're kidding right?" Kira said. He was sure that this had to be some kind of joke.

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I'm not kidding. I just saw him, in the Squad Ten office. He has the coat and everything."

"That's amazing," Izuru said.

Meanwhile, in the Squad Thirteen office, Kaien and Ukitake were having a cup of tea and discussing the newest captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Kaien was a little sad that Hitsugaya was no longer a member of their squad. It was true that the kid often came across as anti-social, however Kaien knew that it was more or less an act that the kid put on in an attempt to fool the people around him. Plus Hitsugaya had been really fun to pick on.

"I'm going to miss the kid," Kaien said as he took a sip of tea. Then he quickly corrected himself, "I mean Captain Hitsugaya. Wow that's weird."

"Cheer up Kaien," Ukitake said. "We have a new member in the Squad, starting tomorrow, so you can pick on her instead of Toushirou."

"New member?" Kaien said. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki," Ukitake said. "She's the sister of Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six."

Kaien made a face. "Oh."

Ukitake smiled at his second in command, not failing to notice that Kaien lost most of his enthusiasm upon learning who the new member of their squad was. "Now, she's really not that bad and I promise you she's nothing like Byakuya. Give her a chance."

"Yes sir," Kaien said.

Kaien still wasn't really looking forward to having the sister of the uptight Captain Kuchiki in their squad however he would abide by the wishes of his captain and give her a chance. He would play nice, at least until she gave him a reason not to.


	15. Unexpected Battle

Disclaimer- same as always, I do not own Bleach.

A/N- Major character death in this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen- Unexpected Battle

Arriving back in Soul Society, Hitsugaya started off in the direction of the Seireitei, however he'd only gone a few steps when he found his path blocked. Standing directly in his path was Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"You're late," the clown faced captain said, staring down at Hitsugaya.

"Why do you care?" Hitsugaya asked coldly. "None of this has anything to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong," Kurotsuchi said. "I've been waiting here for over two hours. That fool from Squad Two came back about forty-five minutes ago and I was forced to kill him. And all because you couldn't follow orders."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "It was you? You're the traitor?"

Kurotsuchi looked offended. "Certainly not. Everything was done on the Head Captain's orders, you stupid kid. There never was a traitor."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and his voice turned icy. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

"Because you'll be dead soon and then none of it will matter."

Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru from it's sheath and held it out in front of him. "If you think I'll be easy to kill then feel free to try. However I warn you now, you won't live to regret this mistake."

"We'll get this over quickly so that I can go and collect my reward." Kurotsuchi pulled his zanpaktou from the sheath that was attached to his sash. "Bankai. . ."

Not even waiting for Kurotsuchi's Bankai to finish forming, Hitsugaya held out his own zanpaktou. "Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

Now in Bankai form the two captains stood facing one another. However Hitsugaya's wounds had reopened and he knew that he'd have to finish this quickly or else things would be very bad for him. His time limit not withstanding, his wounds would put a serious limit on his stamina.

Kurotsuchi sneered at his young opponent. "You should just give up and resign yourself to death. You have no hope of beating me. Look, we haven't even started yet and you're already covered in blood."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I assure you I have more than enough strength to beat you, even injured."

"We'll see about that," Kurotsuchi said.

Raising his sword Hitsugaya prepared for the Squad Twelve Captain's attack. He was determined to beat Kurotsuchi and then get to the bottom of what exactly was going on in the Seireitei. Kurotsuchi had told him that the Head Captain was responsible for the events however Hitsugaya had his doubts. However he was determined to survive this fight if only to find out who it was who had wanted him dead so badly.

Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai was huge and greatly resembled a yellow centipede with the head of a baby. And from the mouth of the ugly beast poison vapor was released. Kurotsuchi pointed his zanpaktou toward Hitsugaya and the Bankai headed toward the young captain, the deadly poison already spewing from it's mouth.

Hitsugaya stood calmly, watching the centipede's approach until the beast was a few feet away from him. Then, swinging his sword, Hitsugaya released the ice dragon which clashed with Kurotsuchi's Bankai. The dragon exploded in a spray of ice and water upon impact and when the ice dissipated, the poison was no longer emerging from the baby-faced worm's mouth. The first of the three ice flowers floating behind Hitsugaya's back exploded in a burst of ice.

"What the hell did you just do?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"The poison is a vapor," Hitsugaya said quietly. "Which means that it contains miniscule droplets of water which I froze using Hyourinmaru. I'm afraid that particular attack won't work on me."

Kurotsuchi growled in anger, his narrowed eyes focused on Hitsugaya.

The flow of poison from the centipede's mouth was continuous and to protect himself from it Hitsugaya used his Reiatsu to summon freezing air, which he forced to circulate around himself. Being able to use his reiatsu to lower the temperature of the air around him had its distinct advantages and this was definitely one of them.

"Fine," Kurotsuchi growled, once again pointing his sword toward Hitsugaya. He knew that with the freezing air that Hitsugaya had swirling around him the poison from his Bankai would be useless however he had other attacks upon which to rely. The centipede circled once around it's master, a group of daggers emerging from it's chest, and then flew toward Hitsugaya.

About halfway between Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi, the centipede abruptly stopped it's advance and a couple of the daggers protruding from it's chest shot toward Hitsugaya. The attack was completely unexpected and although his sharp reflexes allowed him to dodge most of the attack a couple of the daggers grazed Hitsugaya's body.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya swore as the sharp points of several daggers slashed his flesh.

Swinging his zanpaktou again, Kurotsuchi pointed toward Hitsugaya. "Attack!"

Obeying the orders of Kurotsuchi, the centipede once again began it's charge toward Hitsugaya.

Jumping into the air to avoid the centipede's attack Hitsugaya once again swung his zanpaktou, however his attack was aimed not at the Bankai itself but at Kurotsuchi. The Captain of Squad Twelve was caught off guard by Hitsugaya's direct attack and he was struck by the dragon of water and ice. Falling to the ground, Kurotsuchi screamed in anger. The second of the ice flowers floating behind Hitsugaya's back exploded, leaving him with only one.

The ice from Hyourinmaru encased Kurotsuchi, making it impossible for him to move and thus impossible for him to defend himself. Using his flash-step, Hitsugaya suddenly appeared at Kurotsuchi's side. Raising his zanpaktou Hitsugaya used it's blade to pierce the flesh of Kurotsuchi's chest. The clown-faced captain issued one last scream and then his body went limp. The third and final ice flower floating behind Hitsugaya's back exploded and he lost his Bankai.

Captain Kurotsuchi lay dead upon the ground however Hitsugaya was only managing to remain standing by sheer force of will. The battle had been hard fought and he had sustained new injuries on top of those he'd gotten in the fight with Shorin yesterday.

"I can't believe my bad luck lately," Hitsugaya muttered as he sheathed Hyourinmaru.

"I wouldn't put that away just yet," a voice called out from behind him.

A/N- Sorry this was a really short fight (it was also a really short chapter) but since Uryu beat Kurotsuchi's Bankai, in practically no time and before he became all kick ass, I didn't think it should be very difficult for Hitsugaya to do it. Even though he was already injured. And you'll find out who the traitor is in the next chapter. And for anyone who likes Kurotsuchi, or as I prefer to think of him Stupid Clown Dude, sorry.


	16. Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

A/N- and now the traitor has been revealed. Mwahaha!

Chapter Sixteen- Enemy Revealed

Hitsugaya whirled around, his eyes wide in disbelief, and watched as Head Captain Yamamoto walked toward him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Hitsugaya said quietly, as the old captain stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"I never envisioned that getting rid of you would be so much trouble," Yamamoto said quietly, staring over at Hitsugaya.

"So what Kurotsuchi said was true," Hitsugaya said, his green eyes wide in disbelief. "He really was working on your orders."

Yamamoto sighed, shaking his head, and stared down at the deceased captain of Squad Twelve. "This is all my fault. I should have dealt with you the moment Jyuushirou brought you to my attention however I sought to take care of the matter discreetly and that was a mistake. I knew you'd be trouble the moment I heard about you from Jyuushirou, a child with such strong powers, so I allowed Jyuushirou to enter you into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the hopes that a Hollow would take care of you. And in the hopes of helping this along, when I evaluated you I gave you the rank of third seat in Squad Thirteen, even though you weren't quite up to that level. However Jyuushirou was overprotective of you and didn't send you on the kind of missions that third seats are usually given. So after awhile I transferred you to Squad Ten, knowing that Okano wouldn't coddle you the way Jyuushirou did. Unfortunately during your stint in Squad Thirteen your skills grew to a level that I confess I had not foreseen and you defeated Okano and took his place. That meant that the chances that you would be killed by a Hollow were now statistically insignificant, so I had to come up with another plan. It had to be well thought out, since the death of a Captain would be highly suspicious under most circumstances. I was at a loss as to what I should do when Mayuri informed me about the researcher whom he'd help escape execution a few centuries ago. However that plan also failed and now I'm left with no alternative. I'm just going to have to take care of you myself."

As he spoke a red aura resembling fire erupted around Yamamoto, who held his zanpaktou in front of him. Flames surrounded the sword as well and the hot air produced by the aura swirled around the two Shinigami.

Weak from previous battles, as well as blood loss, Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword with effort. He knew that this battle would be nearly impossible to win however he refused to just lay down and die. He would fight, whatever the odds.

"Stand down Toushirou."

Hitsugaya turned at the sound of the order and saw Ukitake, Kyouraku, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto and Hinamori emerging from the bushes. They walked over to stand beside the young captain.

"You can't order me around Ukitake," Hitsugaya said, his narrowed eyes focused on Ukitake.

Without a word to Hitsugaya, Ukitake turned a meaningful look to Matsumoto and Hinamori, who nodded. They knew exactly what Ukitake wanted them to do and they each grabbed one of Hitsugaya's arms and restrained him.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya growled, glaring first at his vice-captain and then at his childhood friend. Both held determined looks in their eyes and their grips did not loosen, even though Hitsugaya was glaring daggers at the pair of them.

"You're in no shape to be fighting Toushirou," Ukitake said as he and Kyouraku stepped away from the group. "Kyouraku and I shall take it from here."

Yamamoto watched as his two former students walked toward him. "Jyuushirou, you and Shunsui were not meant to hear that."

"Why sensei?" Ukitake asked. "Why have you done this?"

"That boy will be but the first to fall, although I did decide years ago that he was a threat. However at this point he is no longer the only one who must be dealt with. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have gone downhill and now even the captains pick and choose which orders they will obey. However I will restore the Seireitei to it's former glory."

The Head Captain had a slightly deranged look in his eyes as he said this.

"So you plan to kill us and start over?" Kyouraku asked.

Yamamoto sighed. "Kuchiki, Komamura, and Unohana will be spared; the rest are beyond hope. We cannot afford such lack of discipline with the war approaching. Hopefully I can rebuild my forces before Aizen's plans are put into motion. And you, my protégés, you would also have been spared however now that's no longer an option."

Ukitake and Kyouraku drew their zanpaktou, which turned into two blades in their hands, and faced their former teacher.

Hitsugaya struggled against Matsumoto and Hinamori's hold on his arms, his gaze focused on the scene that was unfolding before him. The scene that he was currently powerless to stop. "Let me go! They need help!"

"Sorry Captain," Matsumoto said, struggling to restrain him and inwardly marveling that he had so much strength left in spite of his injuries, which were obviously very severe. "But you're not in any condition to help them."

"I order you to release me," Hitsugaya growled, deciding that the easiest way to gain his freedom would be to pull rank on them.

"That won't work Toushirou," Hinamori said, her grip on his arm actually tightening. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku ordered us to hold you and that means you're out numbered. Two captains against one. We have no choice but to follow their orders."

"Dammit," Hitsugaya swore.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, turning to face her. "You should run to the Seireitei and get help. This is likely to be a battle that we'll need help with."

Rukia nodded and ran off.

"Help?" Hinamori said, turning to face Ichigo, although keeping her hands firmly clasped around Hitsugaya's upper arm. "Who is she going to get to help? We're fighting the Head Captain!"

"Come on," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "Surely there are people in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's who don't like the way the old man runs things. And if nothing else, she can round up Hanataro and maybe a couple of other people from Squad Four. We'll need their help."

Staring from Hitsugaya to Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku, Hinamori nodded. That was definately true. And she fully realized that Ichigo had merely wanted an excuse to get Rukia away from the battle field.

Head Captain Yamamoto stared from Ukitake to Kyouraku in an appraising sort of way. Then he pointed his zanpaktou toward them, preparing to strike, the fiery aura surrounding him growing at an alarming level.

Kyouraku turned to face his best friend. "Are you ready for this Jyuushirou?"

Ukitake nodded grimly. He didn't want to fight his sensei however what the Head Captain was trying to do went against everything he stood for and therefore he would stop him. Even if it cost his life.

Running toward the Seireitei Rukia's thoughts were focused on who exactly she could recruit to help them in their fight against the Head Captain. She knew that whom ever she got would have to be fairly high ranking or else they would just get in the way, but who could she get? Who would consent to join in such a battle?

Deciding to go straight to the people whose help they most desperately needed, Rukia ran to the Squad Four barracks. Thankfully she found Captain Unohana and vice-captain Kotetsu in the office.

"Rukia," Captain Unohana exclaimed as Rukia burst into the office, out of breath. "What's the matter?"

"We have a BIG problem," Rukia said, and she quickly explained the situation.

"Isane," Unohana said, when Rukia had finished. "Round up our highest ranking officers and then meet me back here."

Isane nodded and dashed off.

"Then you'll help?" Rukia asked.

"I intend to find out what's going on before taking any action," Captain Unohana said. "However I can't picture Jyuushirou and Shunsui attacking our leader without just cause. And regardless of who is at fault Squad Four will be needed."

"Thank you." Rukia bowed to the Squad Four captain and then dashed out of the office.

Hitsugaya stared in horror as Yamamoto unleashed his first attack and he fought still harder against Matsumoto and Hinamori. 

The two vice-captains were struggling to restrain the young captain however they fully realized that if they let him go then he would die. Hitsugaya was determined to fight however both Matsumoto and Hinamori knew, from the pool of blood at his feet, that he was in no condition for another battle. Especially not with the Head Captain.

A line of fire shot from Yamamoto's flaming sword and swept toward Ukitake and Kyouraku. Ukitake swung his twin blades and a wave of water several feet high appeared in front of himself and Kyouraku, blocking the barrage of fire.

At the same instant Kyouraku swung his own blades and released a tornado that quickly flew toward Yamamoto. Bracing for the impact, the old captain held up his sword, which appeared to be engulfed in flames.

Ichigo was watching the battle when he heard a gasp issuing from behind him followed by, "They're fighting the Head Captain!"

Recognizing the voice Ichigo turned and saw Yuruichi and, standing beside her the absolute last person that he'd ever expected to see in Soul Society. It was his dad and he was dressed in a shihakusho, with a captain's coat draped around one shoulder. He was also devoid of the clueless expression that he usually wore.

**"WHAT THE HELL!" **Ichigo screamed, glaring daggers at the pair of them. "Someone had best start explaining and I mean now!"

"Calm down Ichigo," Yuruichi said, interrupting the fight that was about to break out between Ichigo and his dad. "We'll explain everything later. Suffice it to say that Kisuke sent us here because he said there was trouble."

"You could say that," Ichigo said, managing to put a leash on his anger although it took everything he had. "The old man's the one who wants Toushirou dead."

Her eyes wide, Yuruichi's gaze shifted from the battle to the spot where Matsumoto and Hinamori were fighting to restrain Hitsugaya, who looked like hell. "This is bad."

"What the hell are you doing back here Kurosaki?" a voice called out from behind them.

Isshin turned and saw the vice-captain of Squad One walking toward him, his zanpaktou drawn.

"Head Captain Yamamoto made it very clear when you made the decision to leave that you were no longer welcome here," the man said, glaring at Isshin.

"He did," Isshin said calmly. "However my son and his friends needed help so here I am."

"Well it'll be kind of hard to help them when you're dead."

Pulling his zanpaktou from its sheath, Isshin smiled at the guy. "Like you could kill me."

The vice-captain's eyes narrowed and he rushed toward Isshin.

"Dad," Ichigo said, his hand going to the handle of Zangetsu.

"It's okay Ichigo," Yuruichi said. "Your dad will be okay. He was the Captain of Squad Six before Byakuya and he's no wimp."

"Great," Hitsugaya muttered to himself, momentarily ceasing his struggle for freedom. "Now we have two fights enstead of one. Like things weren't bad enough already. And why the **HELL** didn't anyone ever tell me that Kurosaki's dad was a Shinigami?!"

This last question was shouted.

"It never came up," Matsumoto said in her own defense.

"And I didn't know," Hinamori said.

"Damn," a new voice chimed in. "I knew that things were bad but I had no idea just how screwed we really are."

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, just now noticing the presence of the red haired shinigami. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Urahara sent me," Abarai said.

"He seems to be doing a lot of that lately," Ichigo 

A/N- For all of the fans of Yamamoto, there has to be some somewhere, I'm really sorry but after the episode where Orihime gets taken to Hueco Mundo my best friend and I decided that Yamamoto was evil. (Or at the very least, stupid) and that assumption was confirmed when I saw the trailer for Diamond Dust Rebellion. So there you have it.


	17. Treachery Revealed

Disclaimer- Do not own Bleach.

A/N- thanx to the people who reviewed the last chapter. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Chapter Seventeen- Treachery Revealed

The fight was barely underway when Captain Unohana and Isane arrived on the scene, followed by Hanataro and a few other high ranking officers from Squad Four. Staring at the small group of bloody fighters Unohana knew that they had their work cut out for them however before she could do anything Yamamoto called out to her.

"These people are all traitors to Soul Society," the old captain called out. "And I forbid you to treat their wounds."

"We're the traitors?" Ichigo said, glaring at the Head Captain. "You're the one who started this fight old man. Tell them about how you decided that half the captains had to die in order to restore order to the Seireitei."

Unohana gasped as she heard Ichigo's words and she turned to the orange haired substitute Shinigami. "What are you talking about?"

"The old man was the one trying to kill Toushirou," Ichigo explained to the Squad Four Captain. "He arranged with Shorin and Okano for Toushirou to be attacked. However when the poison failed to kill the kid Yamamoto sent him to the world of the living and then fed information to the enemies in the hopes that they'd be able to finish the job away from the Seireitei. But that wasn't the case so he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"You don't understand," Yamamoto said. "That boy will be trouble. He started out too powerful and eventually would have proven dangerous to Soul Society. For all we know he could turn out to be the next Aizen. I couldn't risk something like that happening. I had to act. I had no choice."

"The next Aizen?" Ichigo called out, rolling his eyes. "We haven't even defeated the current Aizen so I think it's a little early in the game to be worrying about the next one. Don't you?"

Realizing from the Head Captain's words that what Ichigo had said had been the truth, Unohana turned to face her vice-captain. "Isane, inform the squads of what is happening here."

Isane nodded and rushed to follow her captain's orders.

While Yamamoto had been shouting orders at Unohana, Ukitake and Kyouraku had used this time to their full advantage. They stood side by side, discussing battle strategy and catching their breath. And by the time Yamamoto turned his attention back to them they felt ready to continue the battle. They raised their zanpaktou and, without waiting for Yamamoto to make the first move, they quickly launched attacks of their own. However even with their combined powers Ukitake and Kyouraku were not having an easy time with their battle. Yamamoto's powers were legendary and the two captains were fighting with everything they had and yet they weren't making very much progress.

"This is all my fault," Hitsugaya muttered as he watched Ukitake and Kyouraku struggling with Yamamoto.

"That's not true Toushirou," Hinamori said, in a stern voice. "You didn't ask for any of this and Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku made the decision to fight all on their own. You got that?"

Hitsugaya didn't reply and his gaze never once left the battlefield however, although he would never admit it to Hinamori, her words did give him a small measure of comfort.

"Turn to ash!" Yamamoto cried out, slamming the blade of his zanpaktou into the ground. The ground split at the point where the blade made contact, forming a cross from which fire shot up from under the ground, starting at the center of the cross and then shooting down the four lines.

Jumping into the air, Kyouraku and Ukitake dodged the attack and simultaneously launched one of their own. Swinging their dual swords, they once again launched a pair of attacks at their former teacher. A large wave of water came crashing down upon the old captain, followed by a whirlwind.

Narrowly managing to dodge both attacks Yamamoto jumped into the air, coming to rest a few feet from the spot where Ukitake and Kyouraku's attacks had made contact. However the old captain didn't have time to recover before his two former students attacked him, swinging their twin blades at a rapid pace. Yamamoto took a few rapid steps backward, furiously swinging his fiery blade in an attempt to block the barrage of attacks that were being aimed at him by Ukitake and Kyouraku.

Now, for the first time since the battle had begun, Ukitake and Kyouraku had the upper hand. Yamamoto was on the defensive and as long as they could continue to force him to fend off their attacks, Ukitake and Kyouraku knew that he would be unable to launch any attacks of his own. And hopefully the older captain would tire before they did.

"You will not defeat me!" Yamamoto cried out, swinging his sword in an upward motion. As the blade came upward, a line of fire shot from the blade and flew toward Ukitake and Kyouraku.

Once again Ukitake and Kyouraku were forced to take to the air in order to escape Yamamoto's attack and when they landed they found that they had lost the upper hand. Yamamoto continued to launch fire at them with Ryuujin Jaka and it was all they could do to dodge the attacks.

"This isn't going so well," Kyouraku panted as he landed beside Ukitake after a particularly fierce attack from Yamamoto.

Ukitake shook his head, covering his mouth to conceal a cough. "No, but it's not as though this is unexpected. We knew before we began the odds were against us."

Kyouraku nodded. His friend spoke the truth and he was far from ready to throw in the towel. He still had a few tricks left to throw at the old captain and he knew that the same could be said about Ukitake. They were not defeated yet however even with their combined powers Ukitake and Kyouraku were not having an easy time with their battle. Yamamoto's powers were legendary and the two captains were fighting with everything they had and yet they weren't making very much progress.

Captain Unohana had no desire to watch the battle between Ukitake, Kyouraku and the Head Captain so she turned her attention to Captain Hitsugaya, who was obviously in need of medical treatment. She walked over and placed her hand on the young captain's shoulder however Hitsugaya pulled away, once again refusing to take his eyes away from the battlefield.

"Toushirou," Hinamori said, her voice pleading. "You should let her treat your wounds."

"And you should let me go," Hitsugaya said, attempting to pull his arm free from her grasp.

"That's not going to happen," Hinamori said, her grip on his arm tightening.

Shaking her head, Unohana decided that she wouldn't be able to give him aid until the battle was over. He was too determined to take part in the battle despite having such serious injuries. Walking back over to the spot where her vice-captain stood the Captain of Squad Four began to discuss plans for after the battle with Isane. There would be much for Squad Four to do, injured for them to treat, and they needed a plan of action.


	18. The Battle's End

Disclaimer- Still do not own bleach.

A/N- the battle comes to an end in this chapter. Tragic. Please read and review.

Chapter Eighteen- The Battle's End

Ukitake and Kyouraku were both out of breath however they stood their ground as Yamamoto glared at them, his flaming sword held out in front of him.

"It's hopeless," Yamamoto said. "If you give up now, I promise your deaths will be quick and painless."

Ukitake's gaze left the face of his former teacher and focused instead on his former student. Hitsugaya was still being restrained by Matsumoto and Hinamori, however Ukitake could tell that he barely had the strength left to fight them. The young captain was covered in blood and his face was a deathly shade of white. This sight filled Ukitake with new determination and he held up his twin blades. Ukitake had found his resolve.

"I will defeat you," he told his former teacher.

Hearing the determination in his friend's voice, Kyouraku felt a wave of new strength and he too raised his blades. Standing side by side Ukitake and Kyouraku both swung their blades simultaneously and the wave of water from one combined with the tornado from the other, creating a large whirlpool.

The swirling mass of water collided with Yamamoto, who was unable to dodge the attack. Caught off guard by the strength of the attack Yamamoto only had time to raise Ryuujin Jaka before water came crashing down upon him.

By this time a large crowd had gathered in the clearing, some supportive of Ukitake and Kyouraku and others just shocked that the pair of captains were fighting the Head Captain. Her mission complete, Rukia walked over to stand beside Ichigo and Abarai, who were both watching Isshin fighting the vice-captain from Squad One. Following their gaze, Rukia saw who was fighting and her jaw dropped.

"Ichigo isn't that. . ."

"My dad yea," Ichigo said through gritted teeth, barely managing to control the anger that he still felt. "Apparently he was the Captain of Squad Six before Byakuya."

"And he never told you?" Rukia asked.

**"NEVER!" **Ichigo spat. "And if he survives this fight I'm gonna kill him!"

Isshin swung his zanpaktou, piercing the flesh of his opponent with one fluid movement. The vice-captain of Squad One gasped, his eyes widening, and then he fell to the ground. The battle had been brief, the former captain having thoroughly destroyed the vice-captain.

"Stupid fool," Isshin said as he rejoined his son and the others. "He shouldn't have picked a fight that he couldn't win."

Ichigo was relieved that his dad had escaped his battle without serious injury but he didn't say a word as Isshin rejoined him and the others. However the look in his eyes told his dad plain as words that after the battle was over the two of them were going to go a few rounds themselves. And Isshin had to chuckle at the irony of this since he'd been training Ichigo to fight since he was just a baby.

Not waiting for the Head Captain to recover from their attack, Ukitake dashed toward their leader, his swords upheld. Reaching the spot where Yamamoto stood, stunned, Ukitake swung his right blade forward piercing the old man's heart.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he staggered backward, ripping the zanpaktou from his chest. "Jyuushirou. . ." With a gasp, the old captain fell backward and did not move again. Stumbling back a few steps Ukitake leaned forward, his hand automatically raising to cover his mouth as a bout of coughing racked his body. Kyouraku rushed forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ignoring his injuries he leaned over Ukitake, concern evident in his eyes.

Ichigo gazed from the body of the Head Captain to the group of onlookers who had gathered during the fight and he noticed that a few of them looked less than pleased with what had just transpired. "If anyone has a problem with what just happened then you'll have to go through me to get to them."

No one seemed willing to go that route.

As soon as the battle came to an end the officers of Squad Four who'd been waiting on the sidelines sprang into action. Several of them ran up to Kyouraku and Ukitake however they moved aside as their captain approached.

Still coughing, Ukitake moved his hand away from his mouth and saw that his palm was covered in blood.

Captain Unohana rushed over to Captain Ukitake however Ukitake shrugged off her offer of help. His concern was solely for the young captain whom he knew had to be in serious condition by this time. His wounds had been serious when he'd left the world of the living earlier and he'd been involved in another battle since then. Plus he'd been struggling against the two vice-captains throughout the battle with Yamamoto.

"Take. . . care of. . . Toushirou," Ukitake said between coughs. "Please."

"Isane," Unohana called out.

The Squad Four vice-captain quickly came to stand beside her captain. "Yes ma'am."

"Take care of Captain Ukitake," Unohana ordered. Then her gaze left Ukitake and came to rest on the youngest captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. She quickly walked over to the spot where Matsumoto and Hinamori stood, their hands still gripping Hitsugaya's arms, although now they were holding him up instead of holding him back.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

There was no response from the young captain.

"Lay him down," Unohana ordered and Matsumoto and Hinamori quickly obeyed the order. They gently lowered Hitsugaya to the ground and then stepped back as Unohana knelt at his side. The young captain's eyes were half open yet they had a glazed over appearance.

"We don't have time to take him back to Squad Four," Unohana said after a brief assessment, quickly removing Hitsugaya's shirts. "We'll have to operate here and hope that we're not too late."

Several members of Squad Four rushed over to help their captain.

Matsumoto and Hinamori watched in horror as the Captain of Squad Four laid the young captain out for emergency surgery. Hitsugaya's face was a deathly shade of white and his two worried friends knew that he'd lost a tremendous amount of blood while he'd been fighting them and it could cost him dearly now.

"Come on Shirou-chan," Hinamori whispered as she watched. "Please pull through."

"This doesn't look good," Captain Unohana commented as she worked on the young captain.

A/N- Poor Shirou-chan.


	19. Clash of Father and Son

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

A/N- Ichigo and Isshin in this chapter.

Chapter Nineteen- Clash of Father and Son

The battle was over and it appeared as though none who had witnessed it were going to give Kyouraku and Ukitake grief so Ichigo felt that it was safe to leave the group. Grabbing his father's arm he dragged the former Shinigami away from the group. Father and son walked in silence until they arrived at a secluded area of the Rukon District. Then Ichigo turned and glared at his father, an accusing look in his eyes.

"How long have you known that I was a Shinigami?" Ichigo demanded.

"I've always known," Isshin replied, knowing that his son was furious with him. "I've known that you had the potential since the day you were born and I sensed it of you after Rukia transfered her powers to you so that you could fight the Hollow that attacked your sisters. That's not something you can hide from your father Ichigo."

"And yet you hid the fact that you were a Shinigami from me," Ichigo accused.

"I did," Isshin said with a sigh. "For your own safety, as difficult as you'll find this to believe. I knew that you could see souls and therefore would be able to see Shinigami and I thought you'd be far better off without the knowledge of their existence. I am a fugitive from Soul Society after all and they could have gone after you in order to get to me. And that was something that I couldn't allow."

"Fugitive?" Ichigo repeated, staring at his father with a confused look in his eyes.

Isshin nodded. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads is a military organization and when Kisuke was banished from the Seireitei Yuruichi and I chose to leave as well. And although they didn't make much of an effort to find me I didn't want to take any chances with the safety of my children. The gigai that Urahara designed for me makes my Reiatsu impossible to detect however you didn't have that protection and I thought you'd be safer if you were ignorant of the situation."

"You can only use that excuse for my childhood, the time before Rukia transfered her powers to me," Ichigo said, anger once again replacing the confusion in his voice. "However after that you should have told me."

Clenching his teeth Ichigo's hand went up to the handle of Zangetsu and he drew his zanpaktou in one fluid motion. Pointing the sword at his father, his eyes gleamed with the intent to fight.

Without a word Isshin drew his own zanpaktou and held it up. Apparently the grudge that Ichigo held against him could only be remedied by a fight and Isshin resigned himself to this fact. And he couldn't deny that he felt a small amount of exitement at the opportunity to see his son's powers, which he knew were great and yet had never seen.

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" Rukia asked after the injured had been treated and moved to Squad Four and the deceased returned to the Seireitei.

"He and his father left right after the fight," Yuruichi said. "I think they're off somewhere having a heart to heart."

Which Rukia took to mean that they were fighting. Shaking her head she turned to follow the others back to the Seireitei. "Squad Four's already stretched pretty thin so I hope they don't beat each other up too bad."

"They'll be okay," Renji said. "We should go back."

Rukia nodded and they left with Yuruichi.

"You're pretty good," Ichigo said to his dad as he jumped backward, using Zangetsu to block a blow from Isshin's zanpaktou.

"So are you," Isshin said, swinging his blade in the direction of his son's head.

"You know old man," Ichigo said, as he blocked the second blow and swung Zangetsu. "You must have been really strong back when you were captain of Squad Six. However you have to be a little rusty now and there's no way I'm going to lose to you."

"Don't be so sure about that son," Isshin said, swinging his zanpaktou furiously.

Ichigo dodged the swipe of his father's zanpaktou and swung his own sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A beam of light flew from the tip of Zangetsu, heading toward Isshin, who held up his zanpaktou to block the attack. The beam of light struck the sword however Isshin found himself unable to hold back his son's attack and felt his feet sliding on the ground. Bracing his hands, Isshin was never the less pushed back several feet by the force of Ichigo's attack.

"Damn," Isshin thought to himself, breathing hard. "He really is powerful."

Ichigo smirked as his father regained his footing and straightened back up. "Done already old man?"

Raising his zanpaktou, Isshin shook his head. "Hardly. I just needed a little breather."

"Alright then," Ichigo said, raising Zangetsu and preparing for another strike.

Father and son spent over an hour fighting one another, neither really able to gain the upper hand against the other, and then Ichigo abruptly lowered Zangetsu, his gaze focused on his father. Isshin lowered his zanpaktou as well and waited to see what Ichigo was going to do.

"You're really good," Ichigo admitted as he stared at his father.

"You too," Isshin said with a grin. "I knew all that training I gave you as a kid would pay off."

"My ass!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Sorry to burst your bubble old man but you had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Isshin chuckled, shaking his head. "Shall we go to the Seireitei and see how your friends are?"

Ichigo nodded. He had releaved his anger by fighting his dad and he was now ready to stop. He wanted to check on his friends and make sure that everyone was okay. "Yea. Ukitake and Kyouraku were pretty torn up and Toushirou looked like he was in bad shape."

Isshin said nothing however he was thinking to himself that Ichigo didn't have any idea how severe the young captain's injuries actually were. Bad didn't even begin to describe it and the kid would be lucky if he survived. _"I hope he makes it because if he doesn't it'll be almost like Yamamoto won." _


	20. Aftermath

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Chapter Twenty- Aftermath

Captain Kyouraku was making his way around to all of the Squad buildings, informing the remaining captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that a captain's meeting was being held later in the evening. He'd taken on this responsibility after he and Ukitake had decided to hold the meeting, since he was healthier and more up to the walk than his friend.

Starting at Squad Eleven, Kyouraku made his way down the row. He informed Zaraki of the time of the meeting and then, skipping Squads Ten, Nine and Eight, he went directly to Squad Seven. After informing Komamura and then Byakuya of the meeting, Kyouraku made his way to the Squad Four barracks.

"Captain Unohana."

The captain of Squad Four glanced up as Kyouraku entered her office. "Hello Captain Kyouraku. You're looking better."

"I feel good, thank you," Kyouraku said, offering her a smile. " I came to inform you that we're holding a captain's meeting this evening. And I realize that you're really busy but I would like for you to attend if at all possible."

Unohana nodded. "I'll be there."

Nodding Captain Kyouraku left the Squad Four barracks and made his way to Squad Two, where he found Soi Fon in deep conversation with Yuruichi.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said as he stepped into the room. "But we're holding a captain's meeting this evening."

"Understood," Soi Fon said with a nod.

Nodding his head in the direction of Yuruichi, Captain Kyouraku turned and left the Squad Two barracks. Then, his mission complete, Kyouraku made his way back to his own Squad barracks.

When Captain Kyouraku arrived back at his office he found his loyal vice-captain Nanao awaiting his return.

"That was fast Captain," Nanao said as he stepped through the doorway.

"Our numbers have been cut in half," Kyouraku replied as he sat down on the floor. "So there weren't that many people to inform."

Nanao nodded and watched as her captain fell backward onto the floor, pulling his hat over his face as he did so.

As dusk was falling that evening Captain Kyouraku went to the Squad Thirteen barracks and together he and Captain Ukitake made their way to the Squad One conference room, where the captains meetings were always held. Since there was no longer a Head Captain they could probably have taken a liberty and gone somewhere else however going to the Squad One conference room was just habit now and no one thought to change it. They were the first to arrive however it wasn't long before the others began to file in, first Byakuya and Zaraki, then Komamura and Soi Fon, and then finally, about ten minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin, Captain Unohana walked through the door. And behind her, walking slowly and with the hint of bandages still showing at the neck of his shihakusho, was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou," Captain Ukitake said in surprise, his wide eyed gaze coming to rest upon Captain Hitsugaya.

Captain Kyouraku's eyes were also wide in disbelief. He hadn't expected for the young captain of Squad Ten to attend the meeting, since he'd still been in the infirmary at the time when he'd informed all of the other captains that the meeting was going to be held. However he was never the less pleased to see the kid up and around.

"Isane mentioned that we were holding a captains meeting and Captain Hitsugaya insisted on attending," Captain Unohana said quietly, gazing back at the white haired captain of Squad Ten. There was a concerned look on her face and it was obvious that she didn't think the young captain should be out of bed but it was also obvious that she had been over ruled.

Hitsugaya remained silent, a strange look in his eyes.

"Alright everyone," Kyouraku said, noticing that the young captain did not seem to be enjoying the attention that he was getting and deciding to get straight to business. "Now that we're all here, let's begin. I called you here this evening because, due to unfortunate circumstances, we are without a leader."

The other captains all nodded. They had guessed that to be the reason the meeting was called and none of them were surprised. And they were all considerate enough not to remind Kyouraku that he, Ukitake and Hitsugaya had caused the 'unfortunate circumstances' that had left them without a leader.

"Since the Central 46 is no longer our ruling council I propose we do this democratically," Kyouraku said. "So if anyone would like to nominate a candidate for Head Captain please speak now."

Gazing around at one another in an appraising sort of way no one spoke up at first. Then a quiet voice spoke up, "I think Captain Ukitake should take over the role of Head Captain."

The other captains all turned to glance at Hitsugaya, who had not said a word up until this point.

"Shirou-chan," Ukitake said softly, gazing over at the young captain, whom he had thought mad at him.

"It only makes sense," Hitsugaya said, his voice gaining in strength and returning to it's usual, no nonsense tone. "He's got the most leadership experience of any of us."

"I agree with Toushirou," Captain Kyouraku said, deciding to forget the fact that he'd been a captain just as long as Ukitake. "I think Jyuushirou would make an excellent Head Captain."

"Now wait a minute," Ukitake said, holding up his hands. "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not Ukitake?" Unohana asked, her gaze focused on the older captain. "It was you who organized the search for the traitor and it was also you who defeated our previous leader. By rights, you're the only one who has any claim on the position."

Ukitake scratched the back of his head with his hand. He still didn't look entirely convinced and seemed to be searching for a legitimate excuse to refuse the position.

"I propose a vote," Kyouraku said, not waiting around for Ukitake to come up with any excuses. "All in favor of Ukitake taking over the position of Head Captain, raise your hand."

Ukitake gazed around the room as, one after the other, the other captains all raised their hands.

Gazing around, Kyouraku smiled. "Well it seems kinda pointless but, just as a formality, all those opposed raise your hand."

No one raised a hand.

"So Jyuushirou, what do you say?" Kyouraku asked his friend, a triumphant grin on his face. "It was a unanimous decision and we can't possibly face Aizen without a leader. You wouldn't want to place that burden upon us now would you? And think about this for a moment. If you don't accept the job then I'll have to do it and do you really want that on your conscience?"

Shaking his head, Ukitake stared at his long time friend. "The guilt trip was unnecessary Shunsui. If you all want me to be the Head Captain then I suppose I have no choice in the matter. I accept."

"Wonderful," Kyouraku said. "The meeting is all yours sir."

Stepping to the front of the group, Ukitake gazed at the remaining captains one by one. "We will have to name acting captains so that every squad has a leader and can effectively prepare for the war with Aizen. After the war, if anyone wants to become a captain, we'll hold traditional battles to decide however at this point we don't have time to do that. So I want each of you to assemble the names of people you think could effectively lead the squads that are without captains and in a weeks time we shall choose people to temporarily lead Squads Three, Five, Nine, Twelve and Thirteen."

"Understood," the captains all chorused.

"Very well," Ukitake said with a nod. "We meet back in a week. Until then you are dismissed."

And with that the captain's meeting was adjourned. As the other captains left Ukitake walked over and placed a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. The young captain of Squad Ten still looked rather pale and Ukitake was somewhat concerned about him. Hitsugaya stopped and stared up at the new Head Captain as he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Toushirou?" Ukitake asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya said.

"So why did you tell them to make me Head Captain?" Ukitake asked the young captain. "Is this revenge?"

"I nominated you for the position of Head Captain because I think you're the best person for the job," Hitsugaya said, his tone matter-of-fact. "Revenge had nothing to do with it."

Ukitake smiled. "Thank you Toushirou."

Hitsugaya nodded and left the Squad One barracks. The young captain slowly made his way back to the Squad Ten barracks, where he found Matsumoto and Hinamori sitting on the couch. They had obviously been in deep discussion about something however their voices trailed off as the door slid open and Hitsugaya walked into the room.

"Captain," Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya entered the office. "Did you run away again?"

"No," Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at his vice-captain. "Unohana released me so that I could attend the Captain's meeting."

"Toushirou," Hinamori said, getting off the couch and coming to stand beside him. "I know you're mad at us but. . ."

"Shut up," Hitsugaya interrupted before Hinamori could finish, walking away from her and sitting down at his desk. "I don't want to talk about that. Ever. And like I keep telling you, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

Hinamori nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. Although he wasn't going to admit it now or ever, now that he was no longer in the heat of battle, Hitsugaya realized that she and Matsumoto were right not to allow him to fight. That they had been acting with his best interests in mind. He knew this and he wasn't holding a grudge.

"Hey Matsumoto," the young captain called out. "How would you feel about being an acting Captain?"

"No way!" Matsumoto exclaimed, her eyes wide and horrified. "I've already had to do your job for too long and I don't like it."

Although he rolled his eyes in the direction of his vice-captain, annoyed by her whiny tone of voice, that was pretty much the response he'd been expecting to get and he quickly turned his attention to Hinamori. However to her he didn't pose a question. "I'm submiting your name to be acting Captain of Squad Five."

Hinamori nodded, pleased that he had faith in her leadership abilities even after everything she'd done.

Hitsugaya picked up his pen and pulled a stack of paperwork toward him, however after only a few minutes he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'm not in the mood for work right now. Matsumoto finish this report for me." And, giving her no time to protest, the young captain walked over to Hinamori. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to Toushirou," Hinamori said, her smile widening.

Hitsugaya nodded and the two of them left the office, leaving behind a devastated Matsumoto.

**"CAPTAIN!!"**

Hitsugaya led the way to the gate of the Seireitei and he and Hinamori left its protection and traveled to the Rukon District. After only a short while the two Shinigami arrived at a small hut set on a cliff and Hitsugaya walked over to the front porch and sat down. Without a word Hinamori joined him there and the two of them sat in silence, each ubsorbed in their own thoughts.

So much had happened since the last time he was here and Hitsugaya still found it hard to believe that Head Captain Yamamoto had been the traitor who had wanted him dead. And although he did think that Ukitake would make a better leader a small part of him still wished that none of this had ever happened.

A/N- One more chapter to go and then it's the end. That makes me sad but on the bright side, there's a sequel. And yay, Hitsu's okay so I'm safe from the people who threatened me with grave bodily harm should he die. Please read and review and let me know how I'm doing.


	21. Loose Ends Tied

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach

A/N- this is the final chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One- Loose Ends Tied

A week had passed since Ukitake had been named as the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and he and the other captains were once again assembled in the Squad One conference room. Each of the remaining captains had submited a list of people they felt were qualified to lead the squads that were without captains and Ukitake scanned them briefly before addressing the group.

The old captain found Hitsugaya's to be the most interesting out of all of them, extremely interesting in fact. For one thing he was the only captain who hadn't suggested that Matsumoto be made an acting captain and for another he'd suggested that Urahara be named as acting captain of Squad Twelve.

"You do realize that he was banished, right Toushirou?" Ukitake asked the young captain of Squad Ten.

"Of course I know that," Hitsugaya snapped. "But you can't deny the fact that his skills would prove extremely useful in the upcoming war. Besides, you're the Head Captain and it would be a simple matter for you to rescind his banishment and give him access to Soul Society once more."

"We'll discuss it," Ukitake said, realizing that the kid had a very valid point. "Now would you like to explain why you didn't suggest that Rangiku be made an acting captain, when everyone else did? I would have thought you'd be the first to suggest it."

"I asked her how she felt about being an acting captain when I returned from the meeting last week and she went off on me. And since you can't force her to do it I saw no need to submit her name. It just seemed like a really big waste of time to me."

"I see," Ukitake said. "So we'll scratch that option then. Well seeing as how Hinamori, Hisagi and Kira were all unanimously nominated to take over their respective squads I guess we'll go with that. Now who should be in charge of Squad Twelve?"

"Well it shouldn't be the vice-captain," Soi Fon stated. "She was under Kurotsuchi's thumb for too long. I just don't think she'd be able to lead effectively."

"Well I'm with Captain Hitsugaya," Kyouraku spoke up. "I think you should see if Kisuke would be willing to help us out."

"Who else thinks that's a viable option?" Ukitake asked, gazing around the room.

Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Komamura and Unohana all raised their hands. Only Byakuya seemed against the plan.

"Okay that's a majority," Ukitake said, already fully aware of why Byakuya was against it and not willing to discuss the matter. "So I'll ask if he's willing to help but think about other options incase he says no."

The captains all nodded.

"And that leaves Squad Thirteen," Ukitake said. "And I would like to make a suggestion there. Sorry to take your vice-captain Byakuya but I think Renji should take over Squad Thirteen."

Captain Kuchiki shrugged. "You can have him. I couldn't care less."

"Any objections to the appointment?" Ukitake asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright then," Ukitake said. "This Captains' Meeting is adjourned and I guess I'll go and inform our new Acting Captains of their appointments."

An hour or so later Ukitake finished his talks with all the new Acting Captains and thankfully none of them had refused the appointment.

"Now all that's left is Kisuke," the Head Captain thought to himself as he made his way toward the Senkaimon.

Upon arriving in the world of the living Ukitake made his way to Urahara's shop and when he arrived he knocked on the door. The door slid open and Jinta stuck his head out. "You again?"

Ukitake nodded. "Me again. Is Kisuke around?"

Jinta nodded. "Come in."

Jinta led Ukitake to the shop's back room, where they found Urahara sitting at the table in deep conversation with Yuruichi.

"Welcome Jyuushirou," Urahara called out. "Please join us."

Ukitake nodded and sat down across from the two former captains.

"So what brings the Head Captain to my humble little shop?" Urahara asked.

"News travels fast," Ukitake said with a chuckle. "I came to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor do you need?"

"Well as you know, Aizen's betrayal, coupled with recent events, has left us five captains short. Which considering the upcoming war is decidely bad. We've managed to temporarily replace four out of the five however Squad Twelve remains without a leader. Which leads me to the favor. I know you have no desire to return to Soul Society but would you consider helping us out at least until Aizen is defeated?"

Urahara held a thoughtful expression on his face for a few minutes before replying. "I'll help you out on one condition: that you allow me to use the shop as my base of operation up until the war."

"Done," Ukitake said. "And Yuruichi, any help you're willing to offer would be greatly appreciated. Same for Isshin, if you'd pass the message along."

Yuruichi nodded.

"I'll remove the seal that prevents you from using the Senkaimon," Ukitake said, getting to his feet. "So if you need to come to Soul Society for any reason you can."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you Kisuke," Ukitake said as he turned to leave. "I'll be in touch."

A/N- And the story comes to an end. However there are a couple of sequels in the works, the first of which 'Understanding' I intend to begin posting immediately. So let the story continue. Focused on Hitsugaya and Hinamori in the next one. Until next we meet this is Hitsu-taichou signing out


End file.
